Sparks of Light, World of Darkness Saga 1
by Katie2
Summary: Sequel of The Rose Saga. Some T/P. 18 years have past and the Great War has just ended. The last survivor begins her journey to save the power from being destroyed again. Nearly finished.
1. Author's Note

Sparks of Light, World of Darkness

Hello everyone! This is a little bit of an AN done by yours truly, Katie.

Okay I've got a few announcements to make. I have changed the story a bit (well not really the story…). The title has changed, as you've all probably noticed. I am in the middle of changing all of the titles in the chapters to _Sparks of Light, World of Darkness_. A few people, including one of my best friends, told me to change the title to something like this, as well as someone on the message board (thanks to whomever that was ^_^).

Thanks to Marjolijn for the idea for the title. She gave me a few ideas and I just change done of her ideas to make this title. Thanks to her also for the name of Tien and Lunch's daughter, Brunch.

Well that's all the author notes right now. Thanks to all of my readers for continueing to read my stories on my site and on ff.net.

Bye for now!

Katie


	2. Chapter 1 - One Tin Soldier

Sparks of Light, World of Darkness Saga 1 Chapter 1 By Katie

Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late with this one. It's the beginning of _Sparks of Light, World of Darkness_. I would very much suggest reading the Rose saga. This is a list of all of the Rose Saga.

1.Growing a Dying Rose 

2.Planting a Dead Rose 

3.A Dead Seed Sprouts 

4.And so the Rose Lives 

5.The Rose 

6.Rose in Full Bloom 

7.The Scent of Roses

The saga might seem long but trust me, it isn't. If you really want to read only the important ones read _Growing a Dieing Rose_, _A Dead Seed Sprouts_, _And so the Rose Lives_, _Rose in Full Bloom_, _The Scent of _Roses. These are the most important ones but still I would suggest reading them all ^_^'! 

Just to mention the story starts 18 years after the end of the Rose Saga. Then later it shall jump to the past again. I shall tell when the time changes.

Anyways the disclaimer is usual I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review.

Sparks of Light, World of Darkness By Katie Saga 1 The Dark Ones

Chapter 1 One Tin Soldier

Kakorotto leaned over silently touching her face to the tombstone. She turns her face sideways so her cheek rests against the limp body of her guardian. She kisses the soft hair of the limp warrior and holds her tightly in her grasp. She was gone.

Kakorotto laid her guardian softly onto the ground, resting her head on the soft cushion of empty backpacks. She laid another kiss upon her forehead and stood once again to gaze at the carnage around her. 

All of those whom lay around her were once living beings, living breathing beings. This was war, how horrible it was.

"And just think," she spoke quietly. "It's all my fault."

She softly closed her eyes and picked up the soft silk bag made by her guardian and laid it softly over her shoulder.

"Soon I shall be home, or at least the remains of home." She said quietly. "Back to where it all began, and where it all shall end." She shut her eyes tightly and opened them as the moon silently sunk to its resting place beneath the protection of the waves away from the thoughts of its treacherous doings.

She stepped over another body, another dreaded corpse. She gazed sternly at the face. It was vaguely familiar…

Kakorotto stopped and knelt beside the corpse trying to remember why the face was so familiar.

Of course! It was so obvious! She cursed herself for forgetting him.

"You to Vegeta. Too bad." She breathed in deeply and pulled a necklace from her neck, breaking the chain. She laid the dirty gold chain over the dead corpse and held the amulet that lay on the chain. She let go of it a few moments later. It was half of a locket. She took another necklace out, careful not to break the chain as she undid it. She pushed the other half of the locket together with the half that lay in her hand, the half belonging to the dead man before her. The two halves clicked together and she opened the lid. She gazed upon the faces in the locket. A young lavender haired man held the beautiful form of a black haired young woman. They cradled each other in their embraces they smiled towards the camera. Kakorotto found her mouth turning to a smile as she gazed at the other side. It was two babies, both with spiked fuzz as hair, one with pure black (the boy) and the other with black fuzz at the front and back and lavender fuzz at the left and right sides (the girl). She closed the locket and broke it apart once again.

"One day my brother one day." She stood and began walking away as the sun slowly seeped up from it resting place, the place where it had hidden its face from the gruesome display that buried itself in the night. She turned slightly back to the west and spoke the last words she would speak to any of those whom lay dead in the field.

"Let it be known you are all to be remembered for your hearts and dedication to freedom." Her face turned from an emotionless pit to an angry and sad river of features. "Good bye my brother Vegeta, good bye my guardian Aunt Bra-chan." She turned again back to the east and walked, solemnly closing her eyes.

"We shall be together again…"

*

Kakorotto's mind swam with the thoughts of that which had happened up to that moment. She pulled herself slowly through the harsh blanket of white nothingness that bathed the land around her.

She tried her hardest to eliminate the thoughts from swimming through her head. It hadn't happened! She told herself angrily. But deep inside she knew it was true.

She tried to deny the fact that they were all dead, not to any effect. After a while her memories became to hard to maintain and she fell to the ground, memories swimming through her mind angrily dipping and weaving in the pool of her mind, getting in the main stream of thoughts whenever another memory ended. No good thoughts even tried to get into the stream, only harsh wicked thoughts.

**_Listen Children to a story_**

**_That was written long ago_**

**_'Bout a kingdom on a mountain_**

**_And a valley far below_**

**_On the mountain was a treasure_**

**_Buried deep beneath the stone_**

**_And the valley people swore _**

**_They'd have it for their own_**

**_ _**

Kakorotto shivered as the cold wisped and nipped at her bare arms. It was cold, almost as cold as it was in her heart.

She tried to concentrate her thoughts on what had happened, why it had happened. She came to one conclusion.

It was her fault. It was her fault her mother had died when she did and if she hadn't died than her father wouldn't of died. Then the world would have been strong enough to stand the fight against the dark ones.

The dark ones, they had been told of a great fortune that would be brought to them with the power on the Earth. They tried to destroy the world to get that power. But if her parents had been living the world would have been strong. The world would of won the first round…

**_ _**

**_So go ahead and hate your neighbor_**

**_Go ahead and cheat a friend_**

**_Do it in the name of heaven_**

**_You can justify it in the end_**

**_There wont be any trumpets blowing_**

**_Come the judgment day_**

**_But on the bloody morning after_**

**_One tin soldier rides away_**

**_ _**

FLASHBACK

With one swing another opponent fell to their knees begging for mercy. She felt the adrenalin flow through her as she finally thought he last blow ending the life of the groveling enemy, one down; millions to go.

With all the strength inside of her she powered her ki up and blasted away the incoming opponents. 10 more down still more to go.

She felt her ki race well over Super stage 4. She felt herself rise to 5 then 6. Adrenalin was the only thing it seemed, keeping her body intact. For any other that sort of power would of blown them to bits, but not an angry, female, ¾ saiyjin, ¼ human, no.

"Die you sons of a bitches!" she cried as she blasted off another ki attack. This one flew angrily whizzing through the bodies of her opponents.

She felt a strong hit suddenly to the back of her head. She turned viciously towards the attacker. She gasped and felt another strong punch go to her face. She fell flat, losing her adrenalin. She slowly fell from stage 6 to stage 1, quickly forgetting the anger built up inside. She turned her head erect and glared at her attacker.

She felt a sting hit her neck and she went dizzy. The last thing she remembered was the smug look on her opponents face.

END OF FLASHBACK

**_ _**

**_So the people of the valley_**

**_Sent a message up the hill_**

**_Asking for the buried treasure_**

**_Tons of gold for which they'd kill_**

**_Came an answer from the kingdom_**

**_With our brothers we will share_**

**_All the secrets of our mountain_**

**_All the riches buried there_**

**_ _**

So at the beginning they had tried to take what Earth had to give. No one quite understood what the Dark Ones meant when they said they wanted the powers of the Earth. So Earth's Special Forces (the warriors of the Earth) tried to work out what it was. 

Even though she was only 4 Kakorotto had known exactly what the answer was, what the power was. But she refused to speak out, afraid of what would happen, afraid of death.

She was far too young to realize what danger she had put everyone into. How many deaths she had caused. She was so innocent and beautiful back then, so gold, so very gold. She refused to lose it with the truth.

But now Kakorotto knew the truth. She knew the truth of the world, the truth of war. She knew that if she had just said what she was afraid to say none of this would of happened. She shouldn't have been scared.

But she was, god she was. Everyone around her was scared and she had no family around her. Her mother would have been with her in a second, she would of told her mother.

She would of told her father or any other family member if they hadn't all been so scared and too ignorant to listen to a child, too busy with their own woes to listen to the tears of a child.

So ESF thought up a plan, a plan that said that they would share the power. Little did they know it would destroy them all.

**_ _**

**_Now the valley cried with anger_**

**_Mount your horses; draw your swords_**

**_And they killed the mountain people_**

**_So they won their just reward_**

**_Now they stand beside the treasure_**

**_On a mountain dark and red_**

**_Turned the stone and looked beneath it_**

**_ _**

When the reply came back saying that they would share the power the Dark Ones grew angry and attacked, demanding all of the power. No one knew what had happened and soon the world fell, only a few small armies remained. Now she was the only one left.

FLASHBACK

Kakorotto had come-to to screaming, dreadful painful screaming. But by the time she actually had the courage to pull open her rock like eye lids the screaming was gone, one being stood before her, one solitary being, one of the dark ones.

"I want the power kid!" he cursed out spitting saliva onto Kakorotto's face. He stood towering over to the scrambling Kakorotto.

Kakorotto slowly struggled to her feet and leaned over but still found her eyes staring into those of her enemies.

"What power?" she spit out angrily.

"You know, he power! I need the power!"

Kakorotto found a dreadful smile peal across her lips.

"You want the power huh? The strongest power to be?" she asked smirking.

"Yes! Give it to me!"

"You've destroyed it!" she cried angrily throwing her arms into the air.

"Nani?" the angry, dazed dark one asked horrified at the thought it might be gone. "What is the power?"

"Peace!" she cried powering up, a strong build up of ki swallowing her hands and beginning to fall forwards. "You've destroyed the power, the peace!"

With the last words she through her hands forwards blasting the last solitary dark one to his death.

END OF FLASHBACK

**_Peace on earth was all it said_**

**_So go ahead and hate your neighbor_**

**_Go ahead and cheat a friend_**

**_Do it in the name of heaven_**

**_You can justify it in the end_**

**_There wont be any trumpet blowing_**

**_Come the judgment day_**

But on the bloody morning after

Kakorotto pulled her way up to her fete once again and slugged forwards. She realized with all of her memories as her guide that she wasn't on either side. She was never for the Earth people; they had been dumb and ignorant. To ignorant to listen to a wise child that could have saved them from 14 years of war, dreaded war to destroy the life on the Earth. But she was not for the Dark Ones. They were cold and ruthless fighting for something they could have had by being kind and giving themselves the chance to live a normal happy life without enemies. But no they were greedy, the more power they could have the better. Worse than the saiyjins as her grandfather Vegeta had always told her. But she was battling for the power, the power for both sides, she wanted the power, she wanted peace. Peace on Earth was the power and both sides had destroyed it, destroyed it all.

"Never again…" she whispered gazing over the hill over looking Satan City. "Never again shall the power be ruined by the arrogant ways of the dark ones, and the ignorant ways of the Earth people." She shook her head sadly and stepped forwards again. "Never again…"

End of Chapter 1

I know it sucked. I'M TIRED OKAY?

Anyways please review my story or e-mail me. No really mean flames please.

Thanks for reading!

Katie


	3. Chapter 2 - Explanations from the Future

Sparks of Light, World of darkness Saga 1 Chapter 2 By Katie

Hay everyone! Katie here with chapter 2 of _Sparks of Light, World of Darkness_ (sorry it took me soooooo long to get this out). All right still a lot of people want to know what the KV stands for. If you were to read _The Scent of _Roses, my last part of the Rose Saga you might understand. It stands for Dragonball Kakorotto Vegeta, right now it is more like Dragonball K but it will make more sense as it goes on. 

Anyways the disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

Please read and review.

Sparks of Light, World of Darkness By Katie Saga 1 The Dark Ones Chapter 2 Explanations from the Future

19 years before chapter 1

Trunks awoke slowly and stretched. Her rubbed his eyes and lazily pushed his feet over the edge of the bed. He gazed around him in his room.

"Morning world." He said softly as slowly pushed himself up onto his soar feet. He rubbed his back tenderly with his left hand for he pronounced his right arm pretty much useless. He had had a tough spar with Goten, Pan, and his father Vegeta the day before.

He slowly but surely made his way downstairs leaning against the left rail for support. His legs felt weak as he slowly stumbled along the barely lit stair well of Capsule Corp.

"Maybe I'll take a sick day." He mumbled underneath his breath as he came to the bottom of the stairs.

"You'll do what?" an amused voice said from inside the kitchen. Trunks slowly entered the room noticing his father sitting at the table chugging down some water. "Are you sick?" Vegeta smirked.

"Um…ya…" Trunks refused to give in that he was that sore. He stood up as straight as he could and tried his best to walk without a limp. He was doing fine until a pain that shot through his right leg like knives into raw meet. He yelped out in pain and stumbled to the table.

"Ooo your so strong, huh Trunks?" he said sarcastically taking a swing of his water. "You really look like that fight yesterday didn't faze you at all."

"Oh shut up Father!" Trunks added in sharply.

"Couldn't even beet a 17-year-old teenage ¼ saiyjin brat. I can't even be sarcastic 'bout that. That just sucks brat!"

Trunks sighed roughly and leaned angrily back in his chair trying furiously to keep back his need to hit his father.

"Whatever." He said with a hmph.

"Morning ya all!" Bra skipped happily as she greeted the morning faces of her father and brother.

Vegeta humphed as the happy face of his daughter came cheerfully up to him. She laid a kiss on his cheek and he fought furiously to keep back a blush. Bra just giggled and went on to get her usual breakfast, tones of pancakes and cereal.

"So Trunks can you come with me when I drive to the mall? I've only got my learners and all…" Bra trailed off.

Vegeta smiled smugly and cut in before his son could answer her.

"Oh but Bra he's just soooooo sore. His girlfriend there just happened to beat him up yesterday." Vegeta laughed triumphantly at the look of anger sitting on his son's face.

"Whatever. I'll go with you." Trunks answer angrily.

Bra sat down on the chair across the table from her brother and thanked him joyfully. Trunks just humphed and said it would get him out of work.

The phone rang and Bra was the first one up. She slid across the floor and grabbed the counter to keep from sliding into the wall. She quickly reached for the phone just to find that Trunks had already gotten it. She cursed him and slunked back down in her chair. Vegeta just smirked and tossed his cup into the sink chipping the corner.

"Moshi moshi." Trunks said as pleasantly as he could.

A slight smile crossed his lips as he heard the voice on the other end.

"Oh hay Gary! You want to talk to my sister? Ya know she's got a crush on you." Trunks laughed as his sister tore herself from her chair. She dived at him reaching for the phone pulling at it trying to pry it from his grasps. She whispered curses at him and finally ended up pulling the phone from her laughing brother's grasps. She covered the phone with on hand and stuck her tongue out at him and adding one more swear to the mixture already said.

Bra stuck the phone up to her ear only to hear a female voice laughing on the other side of the line. Bra glared at Trunks as she spoke to the person on the other end of the line.

"Hay Pan-chan. What's up?" she asked trying to add some pleasantness to her voice.

"Heehee…well there's something kinda…hoho…important I've got to tell you…haha…" Pan squirmed out having heard the whole thing that had happened on the other end of the line. She knew how touchy Bra was about her crushes.

"Oh Dende Pan! Get a hold of yourself!" she cried angrily.

Pan gave out a final laugh and calmed her voice.

"I saw something heading into the Earth's atmosphere, could sense its power too. Strong as hell ya know. Have your bother or father felt it yet?" Pan asked. Bra glared around her. 

"Sa far I don't think anyone realizes it yet. The morning is going just the same as usual so nothing can be up yet." She asked a slight bit of concern filling her voice. "Is this power strong."

"Ya." Pan answered with a slight bit of regret hanging from her voice. "And it's none of our side."

"Could it just be a human?"

"No. It's power is too extravagant. It's stronger than you father and brother put together."

"Could it be a chance that maybe it's an army of some sort? Maybe some nameks or something?"

"No. The power level is coming from one life form."

Bra struggled to keep back her concern.

"You worried about it Pan-chan?" Bra asked quizzically.

"Ya." Pan answered truthfully. She stared out the window for a moment and saw a glimpse of the ship. She struggled with her sight enough to get a clear view of what it was. She gasped.

"Bra are there any Capsule Corp. ships out right now?" Pan asked with concern dripping from her voice.

"I don't know. I'll ask Trunks." Bra turned away from the phone and looked over at her brother. "Hay bro are there any Capsule Corp. ships out right now? Trunks? Hay Earth to Trunks." Bra said waving a hand in front of her brother's face. He seemed out of it. He had concern written clearly across his face. She quickly looked over towards her father. He had it written across him as well.

"Papa? Trunks? Hey?" she asked concerned. 

Finally after a few minutes Vegeta broke the silence.

"Tell Kakorotto's son's brat to meet us with her uncle on the western side of West Capital, the desert area. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Vegeta nodded towards his son and motioned him to follow.

"Let's go brat." He called angrily at Trunks whom was right behind him. They were out the door a moment later to leave a confused Bra standing there holding the phone.

"Hay Pan meat Dad and Trunks at the western side of West Capital, the desert area with your uncle Goten. Dad and Trunks have already gone."

All Bra heard was the soft click of the phone fro Pan's end and she hung up staring out the window at the rapidly disappearing forms of her father and brother.

Pan and Goten arrived at 10:13 am. Trunks and Vegeta sat with stern looks on their faces looking down at the ground.

"Okay so is this where the ships going to land?" Goten asked quizzically.

"We don't know for sure. But Father's got a feeling…"

"A feeling?" Pan asked in surprise. "That's all?"

"If you've got a better idea Kakorotto's brat's brat than say it!" Vegeta snapped angrily.

Pan just slunked down against a rock and leaned back.

"Well let's hope this thing is friendly." Pan said softly.

"Ya." Trunks said equally as soft. No one dared to speak another word as dread swept over them. The being came closer and closer and by 10:23 am it had landed.

Everyone was taken back by surprise. It was definitely a Capsule Corp. ship, a small one-person ship with legs much like an octopus. It had the traditional colours, black around the bottom, white along the top. It had a large window for viewing.

Vegeta was taken aback. It was Trunks's time ship.

"It can't be…" he whispered as his eyes glued on the clear window that opened as a hatch. A female woman came down from inside the ship. Se wore a soft tight blue pants, almost as tight as spandex, a blue turtle neck made of the same material and saiyjin like armor over the top. He hair was spiked up almost exactly like Vegeta's but along the right and lefts sides was the colour lavender and along the front and back their was black. Her eyes were very peculiar and could capture the gaze of anyone, man, woman or child. Her left eye was a very dark navy while her right was dark ebony black, the colour of her hair. Her eyes held sadness, anger, and pain within them. Just by seeing into her eyes you could tell she was a weathered warrior, strong in every sense of the word. The most surprising fact about her though was the fact that a dark brown tail rapped itself around her waste. 

The woman floated to the ground and stepped forwards so she was about 15ft from the group. She looked young and strong, as she stood erect showing no emotion at all with her facial features. Her dark red lips were pinched in almost a straight line, her eyebrows lay regularly above her eyes, not in any particular way. Only her eyes showed anything at all.

Pan broke a long silence and stood from her spot walking forwards until she was about 2ft from the stranger.

"My name is Son Pan warrior of Earth's Special Forces. May I ask who you are?" she said kindly.

The woman shook her head not moving her eyes from Pan.

"My name is Kakorotto." She said sternly, answering the question.

"Kakorotto?" Vegeta asked quizzically walking up to Pan's side. "Kakorotto is a male saiyjin's name, not a female's." Vegeta's glare grew and matched that of Kakorotto.

"Say what you want about my name. It was my mother's choice." She answered glaring back at him for only a moment and turning back to Pan.

"Your mother, she was a saiyjin I presume." Vegeta added in.

"Yes."

Pan's eyes grew wide as she stared at the saiyjin.

"But there are only two saiyjin women alive, Bra and I." She said solemnly. "And you look to be older than either of us."

"Shuttup Kakorotto's brat's brat!" Vegeta snapped. "You're from the future, right?"

Kakorotto just nodded. Everyone was taken aback in surprise, everyone but Vegeta that is. He just continued glaring at the young saiyjin with an evil glare.

"Why would you come form the future?" Trunks asked coming up towards her.

"Because I needed to give my grandfather something." Kakorotto spat out growing annoyed with the dull chatter.

"Who is your grandfather?" Goten asked. "Maybe we can help you find him."

"No, you can't help. He will know soon enough."

"Is he from the future as well, but living in our time?" Goten cooed in.

"No." she spat out sternly.

"Son Kakorotto who is your grandfather?" Vegeta asked glaring at her.

"My name is not Son Kakorotto!" she glared angrily at him. "My mother ***was* **a Son until she was married." She took a pause for a moment.

"Than what is your last name so we can figure out who your grandfather is?"

Kakorotto shook her head and dropped something to the ground, a letter.

"Deliver this to him, only he can ever open it. One of you is bound to figure it out eventually." Kakorotto then turned and went back to her ship, without saying another word.

The ship soon was suspended in the air, above them all, and gone before they knew it.

Pan, Trunks, and Goten all stared at each other strangely.

"Well that was weird." Pan said after a while.

"Ya." Goten agreed.

"I wonder who her grandfather is?" Trunks asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't know. I hope we can figure it out, and soon." Pan answered.

Vegeta just shook his head and walked forwards, picking up the letter.

"I'll keep it until we find out." Vegeta demanded.

"Alright then." Goten nodded.

And with that Goten, Trunks, and Pan took off leaving Vegeta alone with the letter.

When they were finally out of sight he tore open the envelope, pulling out an untidy, yellowy piece of paper that matched the envelope. He glared down at the letter. It was quite faded, since it was in pencil, but legible just the same.

Dear Grandfather Vegeta,

I knew you would realize it was you as soon as I said I wasn't a Son. It's funny; with my name no one would expect me to be a Briefs instead of a Son. 

Anyways I am not writing just to say that. I knew that both of my parents, alone with my great uncle, would be there when I would come, along with you, so I could not say this all out loud. So I am writing it to you. Only you will be able to know about who my parents are or it could mess up my birth. You might be saying that is a good thing since you don't want "Kakorotto's brat's brat as a granddaughter." But I can tell you this, if it weren't for me, the world, as you know it wouldn't have lasted a single day when the Dark Ones attacked.

In three years time, on the morning of June 30th, Pan will get in a fight with her husband, my father. She will take her only daughter (me) away from my father, leaving my twin with him. She will leave the country to go to Canada, where she will raise me until I reach the age of 4 that is my age when the Dark Ones will kill her.

The Dark Ones are a group of evil creatures from around a little civilization. They are searching the universe for the ultimate power. When they are told our planet, the Earth, has it they will demand it. Earth's Special Forces will not know what it is about so they say that they will share it if they say what it is. The Dark Ones grow angry demanding it all and begin to destroy everyone with a certain ki level. They do not attack ESF since they are the ones that were doing the negotiating with them. They destroy my mother because of my resemblance to my father, and kidnapped me as bate since they saw the resemblance between my father, the main negotiator in this all, and I. They could tell I was his daughter.

When they all heard about me being kidnapped, most of ESF tried to save me. I eventually got free, not because of any of you, but because of me. Somehow I found the power inside of me that I never thought possible. I just grew angry, upset, furious, and upset and blasted the leader with all my strength, leaving him dead. This aloud me to get away but it also made all of the Dark Ones angry. They became more blood thirsty, destroying everyone. Just to think, if it hadn't been for me, maybe they would have left after a while, giving up.

So from the day forwards, it was personal. They destroyed millions to avenge their leader, killing millions to get the power. So many of the ESF warriors died trying to protect me when I was young, since they were after me.

Grandfather I am writing this to worn you of what is to come, please train as hard as you can and as long as you can with the others, and make sure that my mother and father do not split up, for then I will not be captured, and I will not kill their leader, then they will not become more blood thirsty.

I am the lone survivor of the war that lasted 14 years. You, my guardian (Aunt Bra), and my twin brother, Vegeta lasted until the final battle with me, but were killed.

Please tell the others about the Dark Ones, but not about my parents and that you are my grandfather. Just say that my grandfather was discovered, since the envelope was addressed to him by name and that he gave you back the letter after having read it. Also please listen to Aunt Bra. She will soon ask to start training, please train her. She is, as I said earlier, my guardian in the future.

I hope this is starting to make sense (I am sorry if it doesn't). I will be back in three years time to help you all out in the great battle.

Good-bye for now,

Briefs Kakorotto

Vegeta nodded towards the letter and looked up towards the sky where Kakorotto's ship had left.

"Thank-you Briefs Kakorotto, my granddaughter. Thank-you." And with that he turned and blasted off into the afternoon sky, leaving the landing place of Kakorotto to rest.

End of Chapter 2

How was that? Good? Confusing? If so I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! Heehee I am just um…not really in the mood to write ^_^'. 

Please do remember to review my story or [e-mail me][1]. Oh and all you people whom have flamed me in the past ::cough cough:: da dick, Pan's actor ::cough cough:: don't waste your fingers on typing them. It doesn't bother me didly squat if you don't like my story. 

Anyways thanks for reading! 

Katie

   [1]: mailto:katielynch@telus.net



	4. Chapter 3 - Sorrow and Preparations

Sparks of Light, World of darkness Saga 1 Chapter 3 By Katie

Hello everybody! Katie here with my new chapter of _Dragonball KV_ called _Sorrow and Preparations_. This is, so far, I think, one of the best chapters. I'm sorry if the last chapter was a tad confusing ^_^'. I didn't mean it to be.

Anyways the disclaimer is usual, I don't won Dragonball so don't SUE!

Please read and review.

**Sparks of Light, World of Darkness** By Katie **_Saga 1 The Dark Ones_** **_Chapter 3 Sorrow and Preparations_**

_ _

_19 years in the future_

Kakorotto lay back in the gravel. Relaxing the allowed her head to rested against a large, flat stone, cold as ice. Her back arched slightly to keep off the rocks that lay beneath her. She relaxed a bit more, slowly warming up to the hard, pointy rocks in her back.

"I've slept in worse." She admitted to herself as she slowly shut her eyes, memories swimming through her head swiftly, each taking its tole on her mind.

FLASHBACK

"You bratty little girl!" cursed the leader of the Dark Ones as he collapsed, letting his grip loosen a bit on Kakorotto. She quickly to advantage of her weakening captor and sprung loose, kicking him in the face on the way. She dove forwards landing in a puddle of mud and blood.

It was raining hard and fast as Kakorotto scrounged to her feet, running behind the warriors of ESF away from the carcasses that surrounded her.

She quickly grabbed a hold of the nearest familiar face and hugged tightly to that person's leg. It just happened to be her grandfather Vegeta.

Vegeta knelt quickly to gaze into the scared eyes of his granddaughter. He brushed a tear away from her dampened down hair away from her face for a moment to gaze fully into her eyes. He turned his head after a moment to look at the Dark Ones, surrounding their leader.

"He's dead!" one cried.

"That stupid little girl killed him!" another called out in anger.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he felt the ki of the Dark Ones raise.

He turned back quickly to face his granddaughter.

"Run! Run as fast as you can! Get away from here! Go to your grandmother and aunt, they'll hide you!" he commanded. She just nodded and took off the other way, away from the Dark Ones.

Kakorotto's legs felt like fire. She shot off forwards, as fast as she could, but felt her knees weakening and she collapsed over something. She turned sharply to see what it was.

"Daddy." She whispered as she crawled forwards.

Trunks lay sprawled out on the ground, blood trickling down his face and hands sprawled all over his chest around his heart.

Trunks opened one eyes and gazed at his daughter's sad face. He smiled weakly and issued her to come to him. She nodded obediently and crawled next to him. He put a weak hand up and put it gently on her cheek, caressing it lightly.

"How are you?" he whispered out chokingly.

Kakorotto felt everything inside of her leak out and she began to cry. She put her hands up to her face and brushed her father's hand away.

"Daddy what's going on? Everyone's dying! Everyone!" she broke out in harder sobs. "I killed one of them Daddy! They're angry because of me! Grandfather told me to run to grandmother. Oh Daddy I want you to take me home!" she commanded bringing down her hands to gaze into her father's eyes.

"I can't do that baby." He said slowly.

"Why?" she asked, her voice dripping with misery.

"Kakorotto I'm going to have to leave you." He said slowly. "But I don't want to."

"Why Daddy? I just came back to you! Why can't I go with you?" she cried.

"Kakorotto, my darling, I'm dying, that' s why. You see that mark on my chest? That's what's killing me. I have a hole in my heart, and now I wont be able to live any longer."

"Daddy!" she gasped out staring into his eyes. "I don't want you to go! You can't go! Daddy!"

A slight smile passed Trunks' lips. He put and hand to her hair and brushed it upwards, the way it should be standing if it wasn't raining so hard.

"Keep your hair up like that Kakorotto, it's a proud mark of who you are." He smiled brightened even more and the look of her hair. "I'm never going to leave you Kakorotto. Your hair, its both black and lavender. The lavender you got from me. Your eyes are the same as mine. Kakorotto when you look at yourself you will see me. And from now on whenever you're sad, I'll be with you. Your mother and I loved you very much and will always be watching over you and your brother Vegeta. Always. Tell your brother that. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" his voice grew weaker with every word.

Kakorotto nodded numbly at a loss of words. Tears just rolled down her cheeks as she stared into his eyes.

"Good. I promise I'll be with you. I love you…" he paused for a moment to think. "Spikes."

Kakorotto smiled at her new name, Spikes. It was a good nickname.

"I love you too Daddy." She whispered as Trunks brushed his hand against her cheek once more. It lay limp a moment later and his head fell to the side, his eyes closed and glazed over in death.

Kakorotto closed her eyes tightly to hold back tears. Falling weak to sorrow she collapsed into her father's chest and wept.

A few minutes later a strong hand grasped a hold of her arm. She whirled around and struck whatever it was, finding that her hit did nothing. It was her grandfather. He knelt next to her and looked down at his son.

"He's dead huh?"

Kakorotto just nodded numbly.

"He called me Spikes." She said looking up into his eyes. "Daddy called me Spikes."

Vegeta just smiled lightly, picking her up in his arms. She felt warm in his tight embrace and felt a little better, safer, up in his arms, taking flight.

"Spikes it is." He said slowly as they took to flight, away from the battlefield. The battle was over for the day; ESF had lost to many so they were retreating. "Spikes it is."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kakorotto leaned over onto her side to look around her. This was the spot where her father had died. The tombstone lay a few feet away. She stood numbly on the gravel of broken tombstones. That's all the gravel was, broken tombstones.

It was miraculous that he father's still stood strong, a little chipped on each of the edges, but standing just the same. She walked over to it and placed a hand to it gazing into the writing.

**Here lies Briefs Trunks**

**_Loving husband, father,_**

**_Brother, and son_**

Once and Future Warrior

She nodded as the writing and sat down, taking a piece of yellowed paper and some led from a bag lying near her. She had scrounged it and a few other supplies from the wreckage of her old home Capsule Corp.

Kakorotto sat tight and began to draw, draw a picture of her father's tombstone, lying in the wreckage of millions of others.

"Once and future warrior." She said quietly to herself as she wrote the words in on the tombstone drawing. "I hope so." She brushed her hand over the tombstone as she completed the drawing, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and onto the drawing. She quickly placed it back in her bag, taking out another piece of paper. 

For some reason she felt herself writing, she didn't even know what. It was just spilling out of her brain and into her hands, without even a thought to what it was.

Armageddon

**_It's dark,_**

**_It's gloomy,_**

**_It's painful,_**

**_It's life,_**

**_I'm sitting here_**

**_As a sign of my strength_**

**Holding back the weeps and cries**

**_Trying to leak from my eyes_**

**_Sorrow is inside me_**

**_Anger as well_**

I am lying in a world of death

**_Destruction_**

**_Armageddon_**

**_That's what it is_**

**_This world is falling apart_**

**_And I'm the only survivor_**

**_The planet had power_**

**_But the power was destroyed_**

**_Armageddon is all around me_**

**_It's dark,_**

**_It's gloomy,_**

**_It's painful,_**

**_It's life,_**

**_On a winter's day,_**

**_In a deep dark December,_**

**_It's cold,_**

**_On a summer's day,_**

**_In a deep dark July,_**

**_It's cold,_**

**_Armageddon surrounds me_**

**_Destroys me_**

**_Pulls at me_**

**_I can't pull away_**

**_It runs along beside me_**

**_Grabbing at me as I run_**

**_I can't run away_**

**_It's just as fast_**

**_If not faster_**

**_Armageddon is surrounding me_**

**_Armageddon is destroying me_**

**_It's dark,_**

**_It's gloomy,_**

**_It's painful,_**

**_It's life,_**

**_My only hope lies in this tombstone,_**

**_And my hope at what it says_**

**_Once and future warrior_**

**_Hopefully Armageddon shall wield to_**

**_The once and future warriors of yesterday_**

**_Come back for another day_**

**_It's dark,_**

**_It's gloomy,_**

**_It's painful,_**

**_It's life,_**

**_It's Armageddon_**

Kakorotto lay the led back in his bag, and stared at the picture. She quickly did a small sketch of her surrounding, including the tombstone, in the bottom left hand corner and signed her name and date. She quickly pushed it into her pack and stood once more.

Walking a few feet away she picked up four big chunks of rock, unwritten on. She pulled out the led once more and wrote a few words on each, putting them next to the tombstone of her father.

**_In memory of Briefs Son Pan,_**

**_Loving wife, mother, and daughter_**

**_Forever warrior of peace, love, innocence,_**

**_And justice_**

**_Died in battle at 23 years of age_**

Kakorotto stood before that one for a moment. They never had made a memorial for her mother, so now that it was over, it was about time someone did.

"She was so young." Kakorotto leaned down and knelt beside it, placing her right hand onto it. "Such a pity."

She turned her head towards the other stones, put in a line to the left of her mother and father's that were right beside each other's.

**_ _**

**_In memory Briefs Bra,_**

**_Loving guardian of peace and love,_**

**_And justice_**

Forever lover and teacher of peace, Love and justice Dying in battle at 36 years of age

**_In memory Briefs Vegeta,_**

**_Arrogant but loving father,_**

**_Husband, and ruler_**

Last and forever Prince of the saiyjins

**_In memory of Briefs Vegeta II,_**

**_Warrior, brother, friend, and companion_**

**_Forever guarding the spirits of innocence_**

**_Dying in battles they didn't deserve_**

**_Dying in battle at 18 years of age_**

Kakorotto stood and nodded her head at the four stones, brushing each one with her hand lightly and lovingly. They may not have died there but it was where the memorial would be placed. Where the bodies of the rest of her family lay, in graves held by broken tombstones.

Kakorotto walked slowly back over to her father's tombstone and closed her eyes, lowering her head slightly for a moment of silence. After a few moments she opened them again gazing at the four stones.

"Thank-you mother, for raising me while I was young. Thank-you Aunt Bra for being my guardian these many years. Thank-you my brother, for being there." She shut her eyes once more and turned towards her father's once more.

"Once and future warrior father, that's what you are. Good-bye."

And with that Kakorotto turned and walked away, leaving the dark and gloomy place of death to leave for the past once more.

*

_19 years in the past_

"So you see that's why Kakorotto came to the past. To save the past from becoming like it is in the future, a big graveyard." Vegeta ended his story telling what was on the Kakorotto had given him, leaving out the details of her parents and how far in the future she had come from.

"So why didn't her grandfather want to help out in someway? Why did he give you the letter?" Bulma asked coking and eyebrow.

"Well…um…" Vegeta paused for a moment trying to remember what Kakorotto had told him to do blanking out at that moment.

'Thank-you woman! I just happened to forget the answer to that question! Why did you ask it when I don't know that answer? Hmph, stupid woman.' He thought to himself and grumbled something out underneath his breath.

"Because he's dead. When I went to see him he was dying and he told me to take the letter back and he kinda just died."

Everyone didn't really seem to take much notice to that, except for Bulma that is. When everyone finally left to go and train for the big fight in three years Bulma just hung around with her husband, eyeing him strangely.

"God damn it woman! What it is?" Vegeta asked glaring at her.

"I don't believe you would give the letter to her grandfather. You're not that nice you know." Bulma added in the last part of the comment quickly much to her husband's despair.

"Well it's true woman!"

"Let me see the letter!" she commanded.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Bulma gave up in trying to pester her husband for the letter and finally just walked over to him and pulled it out of his pocket. She took is quickly out of the envelope, dodging her husbands arms as the flailed around trying to get the letter back.

"Dear Grandfather Vegeta." She began. She glared at Vegeta, wide eyed and gasped. "Nani?" she cried out.

Vegeta just nodded his head.

"It turns out our brat marries Kakorotto's brat's brat and they have twin brats. Happy now?"

Bulma just looked down at the letter than back up at Vegeta than down at the letter and back at him. She continued doing this until Vegeta finally got fed up and put a hand underneath her chin to force her head up to look at his.

"It's the truth woman, whether you like it or not. I don't really like the thought either." Vegeta grumbled out something about his blood mixing with Kakorotto's and Bulma just laughed.

"I couldn't have picked a better woman for Trunks to be with than Pan. I've known she's had a crush on him for ages!"

Vegeta looked down into her eyes for a moment and humphed. "So have I but that doesn't explain how Trunks got wound up in this."

"You mean you haven't seen the feelings that Trunks has for Pan?" Bulma asked quite amused at her husband's idiotic look on his face.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment to think. Then he was taken back by surprise letting go of Bulma and falling backwards on the floor.

"My god Trunks does love her!" he growled out in a low scowl. "I've seen how he looks at her. I should have noticed it sooner! My Dende that stupid boy!"

"Well right now it's just a crush…" Bulma began.

"Woman I'm right. He loves her. Stupid brat, he just has to choose that stupid Son…"

Bulma just sighed and slunked down next to her husband leaning her head against his chest.

"Young love. How cute!" she cried out and relaxed a little more against his chest.

"Whatever." Vegeta just grumbled and put an arm around his wife placing a soft kiss to her forehead before getting up to go train.

*

Pan threw an attack at Trunks, whom dogged it easily.

"So what do you think about this whole thing Pan-chan? That Kakorotto girl, she must be related to you somehow. She said her mother was a Son."

"Maybe when she said her mother was a Son she meant Uncle Goten's future wife or something."

"Na. Wouldn't that mean that she would be wanting to talk to your grandfather Goku."

"Not exactly. Maybe she would want to talk to her grandfather on her mother's side."

"Didn't she say her mother was a saiyjin? She also said that her mother was a Son until she was married."

"Ya so that rules out that." Pan sighed lightly. "I hate being confused on issues like this."

"I know what you mean." Trunks stopped and popped open a Capsule he kept with him, revealing a small fridge. He opened it and threw Pan a Coke from inside. After pulling one out for himself he put the Capsule back and sat down beside Pan.

Trunks and Pan relaxed for a few minutes. Suddenly something came to Trunks and he turned his head over to look at Pan in surprise.

"Hey Pan-chan!" he gasped out.

Pan looked over at him weird and raise done eyebrow.

"Ya?"

"What if she is your daughter?" Trunks asked in surprise.

"It couldn't be…"

"Well she said her mother is a saiyjin, you're a saiyjin, she said her mother was a Son until he was married, you're a Son and you're not married yet!"

Pan glared at him in surprise.

"And ever since your grandfather left you said when you had a child that you would name it either Goku or Kakorotto."

"I said if I had a boy." Pan said slowly after a moment.

"Still. It would make perfect sense!"

"Maybe. I don't know." Pan said slowly turning everything over in her brain. "Well anyways let's just let everything happen as it happens. She'll be born in a few years anyways, then we'll find out who her parents are." Pan relaxed a bit as the sun slowly rippled down over the mountains to sleep for another night.

"Uh huh." Trunks agreed as his eyes trailed off into the sun as it let loose a final blast of sunlight and seeped behind the mountains fully to rest.

*

Vegeta slunked slowly over towards the door of the gravity machine at the sound of slight tapping on the door. He slowly pulled it open to gaze into the eyes of his daughter.

"Bra? What is it?" he asked as kindly as he could to his 15-year-old daughter.

"I want you to train me." She said slowly, trying to put her words in the right way.

"What?" he cried out in surprise. "No!" Vegeta stared at his daughter. She was ***his* **little girl. There was ***no* **way he would let ***his*** little girl train and get killed, ***his*** little princess.

"Daddy this wore is going to be hard,"

"That's why you're not going into it!" he cried out trying to keep his worried tone out of his voice.

"Your going to need all the help you can get!" she cried out glaring into his eyes.

"No…" he began but was silenced by memories.

**_"I am the lone survivor of the way that lasted 14 years. You, my guardian (Aunt Bra), and my twin brother, Vegeta, lasted until the final battle with me, until you were killed."_**

Vegeta swore silently at his granddaughter's words.

'But she will still be killed in the future." He said to himself in his mind.

Bra crossed her arms and glared into her father's eyes, matching any glare he had ever given any foe. She was truly his daughter.

**_"Also please listen to Aunt Bra. She will soon ask to start training, so please train her. She is, as I said earlier. My guardian in the future."_**

Vegeta silently cursed himself for being so weak.

'I must learn to say no to her.' He commented to himself in his mind looking down into his daughter's eyes. She had a look on her face that could kill.

Vegeta just sighed and moved out of the way motioning her to come in.

"You don't know any attacks yet do you?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Pan-chan taught me a few. Like the simple fire ball and such." Bra said slowly.

"Show me." Vegeta said nodding towards her. "Fire at me."

Bra nodded numbly, powered up, and fired at her father with all her strength. He caught it easily, but in shock at the same time. She actually knew some attacks.

Bra nodded her approval at her attack and laughed at the look on her father's face.

"I guess I have to teach you to fly huh?"

"No. I know how to." Bra slowly started to levitate above the floor, going sighed. Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he flew up to her elevation.

"Where'd you learn to fly?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes. She just giggled.

"Pan-chan."

Vegeta shook his head.

"Figures." Was all he said and lowered himself down to the floor again. "Alright Bra I'm going to teach you this now…"

End of Chapter 3

I think that one was the best so far? What are your guys' feelings on it? I hope it was good. If it sucks, **_I'M SORRY OKAY_**? The next chapter, just as a warning, takes place ***AFTER* **the Rose Saga. If you have not yet read the Rose Saga (glares at everyone who hasn't) than I would suggest reading it (or at least _Growing a Dieing Rose_, _A Dead Seed Sprouts_,_ And so the Rose Lives_, _From the Rose Comes Seeds, and _The Scent of Roses_). But I would still suggest reading the whole thing. The complete list is on Dragonball KV Chapter 1. _

Anyways please either review my story or [e-mail me][1]. For people that like to flame my stories, don't even bother wasting your fingers typing them, they have ***NO*** effect on me whatsoever. 

Heehee anyways thanks for reading!

Katie

   [1]: mailto:katielynch@telus.net



	5. Chapter 4 - Leaving

Dragonball KV

Very important note: this chapter takes place **_*AFTER*_** the Rose Saga. I would suggest you read it is you have note already.  
  
I don't own Dragonball so don't sue.

**Sparks o flight, World of Darkness**

**By Katie** **Saga 1 The Dark Ones** **Chapter 4 Leaving**

Pan shut her eyes tightly. She could hear the strong heart beat within her chest as her anger rose.

"I refuse," she said quietly at first, "I refuse to leave them. You know what the future will be like, I can't leave!"

"Pan you know what the future has to hold, we must fight!" Trunks cried thumping his hand hard upon the table.

"I wont," she said solemnly matching his glare. "I will not leave my children."

Pan stared hard at her husband, full in the face, matching every glare he shot at her. This was battle she could not afford to lose.

"Pan these are just your motherly instincts talking here. You've got to at least try to…"

"No Trunks! I refuse!" and with the Pan stood leaving her dumbfounded and angry husband to debate over the issue.

'Pan knows the Dark Ones will come soon. We need all the warriors we can get. Why will she not help out the Earth in this one battle?' Trunks debated both sides of the equation thoughtfully in his head, ignoring the slight rustle in the other rooms of their home.

"Come on my babies, its time to leave. I want to make sure you're safe." Pan quickly packed a few things up into a bag, some baby clothes, some toys, some food, dippers, bottles, and some of her own clothes. Of course she threw in her purse and $500 in cash from Trunks' wallet. It helped being married to a multi millionaire.

Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she picked up the twins, Vegeta II and Kakorotto II and quickly headed for the door. If he husband wouldn't care for their children, than it was up to her.

But Trunks' keen hearing picked up the creaking of the door opening, three floors below. He was quickly bounding down the long marble stairwell to see his wife, holding the door ajar, and slowly pulling herself through.

"Where are you going?"

"If you're not going to care for ***our* **children than its up to me. I wont keep them around a father that's going to neglect them, not caring what will happen when we leave them to battle. What if they need me and I don't come back? I wont have my babies growing up not knowing me!"

"Pan calm down! God damn it! You talk as if you will die in this battle!" Trunks cried placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. She pulled away quickly, stepping farther into the doorway.

"No Trunks! I wont calm down! And don't touch me!" She screamed as her babies began to cry. She quickly tried to quiet them down, much to no success. Trunks smiled lightly beside the troubled situation and took the nearest child from his wife's arms. He quieted the crying babe easily as Pan did the same for the other.

"Pan, if you insist on leaving, I wont stop you. All that I request is you leave me one of my children. I promise, nothing will happen to our babe."

Pan looked hard into the eyes of her husband, turning back to look into the baby in her arms. She smiled lightly at the sleeping baby boy in her arms, Vegeta. She nodded her head lightly and leaned over, kissing Kakorotto's head who lay in her father's arms.

"If you leave my baby when the war begins, I shall personally rip your head off." And with that Pan stepped out the door, with the sleeping baby boy in her arms.

Vegeta awoke slowly to a memory in his dream. The memory was somewhat faded, having happened three years ago, but still as powerful as ever. The meaning still stood strong. He remembered the letter written by his granddaughter saying about the problem with her mother leaving her father on the morning of June 30th. Vegeta turned his head slowly towards the calendar checking the date.

"Shimatta!" vegeta screamed shooting out of bed, his confused, tired wife awakening slowly to his screams.

"Veggie what is it?" Bulma asked slowly.

"I must go woman! No time to explain!" Vegeta pulled on some clothes and was out the door within seconds, leaving a dazed, tired and confused wife behind him.

"BOY!" Vegeta screamed as he pushed the door open in his son and daughter in law's house. He found his son sitting on the couching, feeding his infant daughter a bottle.

"Sh! I need to keep Kakorotto quiet, she's upset as it is!" Trunks hissed angrily yet quietly as he relaxed his daughter in his arms.

"Where's your wife?" Vegeta asked sternly, not removing his stern gaze from his son.

"She left with our son. She said she refused to stay with me because I insisted she figh twith us against the Dark Ones."

"WHAT?" Vegeta screamed loudly. "YOU LET HER LEAVE?"

"Yes."

"But she was supposed to leave with Kakorotto, not Vegeta."

"What?"

"No tiem to explain. I'll be back." With that Vegeta left the house, as confused and perplexed as ever, but determind to stop Pan from leaving Japan.

Pan slowly boarded the plane. She smiled through her tears as she held her calm son in her arms. She gazed down at him as she handed off her ticket to the stuirdess and taking her seat. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her baby boy, who reminded her so mucxh of her husband that she had left, for good.

"Good bye Trunks. I love you, but this idea of yours, your stupid, stupid Trunks, stupid!"

Within a few moments the plane wa sin flight leaving Japan for the new home of dear Pan, London England.

"General Judas we are reaching the Earth's Solar System. Only one month left until we reach the planet Earth."

General Judas smiled evilly as his long black, saiyjin styled tail curled in and out.

"Excellent. It is time that we, the Dark Ones, take control of what is rightfully ours, the greatest power! It is time we take the place as the strongest race in the universe from the saiyjins! It is time, we shall soon take control! Mwahahaha!" with an evil laugh the General and his minions continued on their way to Earth.

End of Chapter 4

Please review.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Race is On

Dragonball KV Chapter 5 The Race is On By Katie

The disclaimer is usual, I don't own Dragonball so don't sue!

**Sparks of Light, World of Darkness**

**By Katie** **Saga 1 The Dark Ones** **Chapter 5 The Race is On**

**_When a battle is about to rage,_**

**_And the world is full of peace,_**

**_This is but the calm before the storm,_**

**_About to rage above_**

Pan stared limply down at her youngest babe, sheltered in her strong, loving arms. She smiled lightly at him as he gave her his young grimace.

"You remind me too much of your grandfather." She smiled limply again and gave him a light hug.

Her youngest child, her son Vegeta III, was growing quickly. After a mere six months of life, he was strong, almost at the stage of walking. His tail had grown, and was now long enough to wind itself almost all the way up to her elbow. He was not at all a fussy child, much to Pan's relief.

Flying was not a hard thing for him, but she could tell he did not enjoy being cupped up. But Pan, being weak since the birth of her children and nervous carrying her child in the air, refused to fly. Besides, her ki might be felt.

Pan leaned backwards slowly in her seat, relaxing as her son relaxed in her arms. But after what seemed like only a few moments, he began to fuss. He had awoken for the first time since she had left the house. She looked slowly down at the enfant, with an expression of wonder.

Vegeta had his head wondering around, searching for something. He had his arm glued to his surroundings, looking for his other half. Not being able to find what he was searching for caused him to break out in tears.

"Shh…it's okay sweety, Mommy's here." Pan said softly, rocking him back and forth.

He stopped for a moment as if to see if he could hear anything. With there being no other sound he began to cry again.

Pan grimaced and stuck a soother into his mouth from inside her bag. He quickly spit it out, his eyes searching his surroundings for a moment.

It suddenly hit her. He was looking for Kakorotto.

HE had never actually been separated from his sister for more than a few minutes, so he was beginning to panic, worrying about where she was. He had a natural bond with his twin that she was told by her father-in-law Vegeta, that saiyjin twins often have. One is the obvious leader, while the other one panics if taken away from his or her sibling too long. That one was the obvious follower, though they often do not enjoying it.

"Miss your sister, aye my little follower." She giggled as she tickled her son's tinny stomach, making him giggle lightly.

She would have to train him to eliminate that little problem. Saiyjins, as she found out later in her life, were not supposed to be ticklish; it enabled a weak point in them, like their tails when they are weaker.

Finally, after much tickling and soft talking, Pan calmed her enfant down enough so that he fell asleep. Smiling she let herself drift off into a soft slumber.

**_Search for the one,_**

**_That shall hold the peace over,_**

**_With the words_**

**_Of the woman by the scribbled name _**

Vegeta quickly scanned his surroundings, madly searching for the strength of his daughter-in-law's ki.

"Damn brat, letting Kakorotto's brat's brat leave with your brat!" he cursed quietly to his son, who was unable to hear him, for he was still at home.

He searched wildly through his mind, trying to search for places where she could be. He was quickly jerked from his thoughts as he remembered the letter from Mirai Kakorotto. He quickly dug into his pocket, where he had left it for all of these years. Quickly scanning through it, he searched wildly for the place Pan was to go. Eventually he laid eyes upon it, though it was faint. He smiled triumphantly as he read it:

"…She will leave the country to go to Canada…"

Vegeta smiled triumphantly, taking off in the direction of the other side of the planet only to be stopped by a sudden appearance of a new ki. He turned quickly, taking off towards that ki,

**_Be quick in your search,_**

**_Your mission has an importance_**

**_That shall never be compared_**

Kakorotto slowly landed her ship, opening the window hatch. She paused for a moment, feeling a strong ki approach. She smiled, jumping down, and landing on one knee. She stood slowly as the ki slowly landed in front of her.

"I have been awaiting your return Kakorotto." He said slowly.

Kakorotto smiled triumphantly, laying eyes upon the other's hand. He held her letter.

"I see you are not as stupid as others pointed out, having realized that you are my grandfather."

Vegeta couldn't help but give a light smirk towards his granddaughter.

"I see your wit is as sharp as mine." Vegeta smiled.

"I should hope not. Yours is about as sharp as my great grandfather Goku's."

"And you would now." Vegeta smiled as his granddaughter's face slowly lowered from her smirk.

Her face became serious as quickly as it had lightened.

"Is she still there?" she asked strongly.

"No. She left earlier, I was too late."

Kakorotto glared at him for a moment.

"Well I know where she went. Follow me." Kakorotto took to flight quickly, zooming over the landscape, followed closely by her grandfather.

**_Be quick and just_**

**_Search a familiar place_**

**_For a familiar face_**

**_But if unbound_**

**_She shall fly away_**

**_And be off for another day_**

It took but half an hour for the two full grown saiyjins to arrive at their destination. Kakorotto had lead them half way around the world, to a reasonable sized city in the middle of large prairie lands, covered with tiny farms full of cattle, grains, and other live stock.

"Welcome to Calgary Alberta, Canada." She said loudly behind her, landing softly upon the ground, her grandfather beside her.

"This is where she has gone?" he asked sharply.

"This was where I was raised." She said quickly, answering her grandfather.

"Well I forgot to tell you, she doesn't have you; she has your brother."

Kakorotto's head turned sharply towards her grandfather, her eyes full of confusion.

"She left with Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"But…she was supposed too…"

"I know, you explained in your letter."

"Are you sure?"

"I was just there, about thirty minutes before you arrived. That stupid brat of mine was holding the younger version of you in his arms, explaining how your mother had taken your brother instead of you."

Kakorotto lowered her head for a moment, raising it slowly.

"I wonder if its because she figured out that I am her daughter, and she wanted to make sure I staid out of danger."

"No, then she would have left your brother too."

"But she might have thought Vegeta was stronger."

"I doubt it. She realized quickly after their birth, that you were the strongest, the born leader of saiyjin twins. Saiyjin twins always have a leader and a follower…"

"I know. You've told me a million times in the future. I just didn't expect her to have realized it so young…"

"Maybe that's why she originally took you and left your brother."

"Don't know. But lets go to the airport."

The two saiyjins suppressed their kis to normal level, enabling them to travel freely around groups, and not be noticed by the incoming Pan. But they got a lot of looks from people, Kakorotto being scarred and wearing clothes that she had obviously been in battle numerous times in, and Vegeta wearing his usual spandex training outfit. Their spiked hair also grabbed attention.

They waited for hours. Flight after flight arrived, Pan was on none of them. The one she was supposedly supposed to have been on should have arrived hours before. They searched the city, all the places where she was supposedly supposed to have lived, unable to find her anywhere.

"Where the hell is she brat?"

"I don't know!" Kakorotto fell back for a moment in thought. "Maybe I screwed up the place mom was supposed to have gone too."

"Damn it brat!" Vegeta cursed, taking to flight. "Let's go back home." And with that Vegeta was off and gone, leaving a puzzled Kakorotto in his wake.

**_Opponents align_**

**_To fight against you_**

**_In the race for the ultimate power_**

**_When they appear_**

**_The starting gun rings_**

In the silent realms of space, a large, dark, ship passed through the irregular orbit of Pluto, heading towards Neptune. The race for the Earth's power was on…

**_And the race is on_**

End of Chapter 5

Please review.


	7. Chapter 6 - Suicide

Dragonball KV Saga 1 Chapter 6 By Katie

The disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball or the song _Suicide_, which belongs to K-Ci and JoJo so don't sue!

Sparks of Light, World of Darkness **By Katie** **Saga 1 The Dark Ones** **Chapter 6 Suicide**

Trunks sat still, cradling the silent form of a young girl in his arms. His eyes were cloudy as he rocked the young baby, Kakorotto, his daughter, their daughter.

As he stared limply at the babe his mind flew off to the smiling face of his wife, as she walked down the isle at their wedding, at their honeymoon, and even when she finished giving birth to their babies. Dende her smiled was gorgeous, no matter what the situation was. No matter who or what was there, no matter what she was smiling at. Even when she was a child she could capture his heart with her beautiful smile and big puppy dog blue eyes.

**_ _**

**_Everybody thinks I'm going crazy   
'Cause I don't eat or sleep  
They say I'm lookin weak  
But everything they say is true  
Girl I can't make it without you  
And I don't know which way to go   
Up or down, fast or slow  
So I think it's time for me to go away   
And I know it sounds crazy  
But you're not my lady anymore_**

**_ _**

FLASHBACK

"Oh come on Trunks, please." The 14-year-old Pan begged following Trunks from the bedroom of the large ship.

"No Pan," Trunks sighed.

"Please." Pan gave him a sad puppy look with her puppy dog style blue eyes. She made her eyes water and curled her lower lip out and down.

Trunks turned his head away sharply and tried to ignore the pleading gaze coming from Pan.

"Pan no."

Pan gave a puppy dog style sad whimper.

Trunks sighed and slowly tilted his head towards him keeping his face away and one eye shut tightly but turning his one eye to look at her. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine but if you crash into anything…" he began.

"You'll pulverize my little head. I know." Trunks sighed.

"Okay that is the ignition, that's the steering wheel…" Trunks instructed.

"Trunks," Pan complained sharply. "I know how to drive the ship, you've showed me a million times already."

Trunks sighed.

"I guess your right."

Pan smiled, giggled and took the controls.

"Hmm…lets see…Gill where is the next dragonball at?" Pan asked gingerly.

"Where it is, is unknown. Must be closer." Gill answered sharply.

A wicked grin crossed Pan's face.

"Well I guess I'll just have to search for it then." Pan gave the controls a sharp twist to the right and the ship went in that direction.

"PAN!!!!" Trunks yelled as he pulled himself out of the dented wall of the ship where he had landed.

"Oops." Pan said and laughed.

Trunks sighed.

"This is going to be a long trip…"

END OF FLASHBACK

Slowly he lost his will to live…

His eyes grew cloudier as he watched the baby, her young eyes smiling at him with their coal black intensity. Her small smile sent shivers up his spine, as if he had seen a ghost. That smile was Pan's.

His memories quickly fled over to the first time he had seen Pan since her death.

**_I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride   
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide (oh)  
Until you took your love away (way)  
I never thought   
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride (lose my pride)  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away (love away)_**

FLASHBACK

Trunks awoke the morning before the dragonballs were supposed to be unstoned. His heart raced as he reached under the bed to get the stone dragonballs.

Where were they? He couldn't find them. Trunks eagerly pushed his hand around and around until final a rough piece of brown paper scraped against his hand. Trunks sighed and grasped the paper, pulling the package filled with the stone dragonballs with it. Trunks took a deep breath in and blew upon them. A light layer of dust had collected over them within the last month of resting where they were.

He slowly pushed his hand beneath the package and pulled it up to his place on the bed. He slowly pulled the protective over rapping from the dragonballs. He smiled as he pulled the last bit from them. He glared down but to his surprise…

_ _

The dragonballs were gone. In there place were seven perfectly ordinary, oval shaped rocks. He pulled them from the package and searched every corner. They were nowhere to be found.

"There gone Trunks." A voice said behind him.

Trunks turned sharply towards the door to see his sister, Bra, standing in the doorway leaning her head and back against the doorframe.

"Where are they Bra, I was going to wish…" Trunks said angrily.

"Pan back with them?" Bra continued for him.

"Ya." He spat. "Now why don't you give them back?"

"Sorry no can do big bro. They're gone scattered around the world."

"Why?"

"Well you see Trunks the night you awoke with a start to find the package at your bed side I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to get some water. But when I passed your door (you know you really should keep it closed at night) I noticed you pulling the stone dragonballs from the package. So that morning I took the Dragonballs and replaced them with stones. I watched them everyday until last night when they went back to being the dragonballs. So I made a wish last night when you were asleep…"

"For what?" he spat.

"For me to come back." Another voice said walking over beside Bra.

"I'll leave you two alone." Bra smiled at the look of bewilderment on her brother's face. "Remember its only 3:30 am."

Bra laughed lightly and walked off.

Trunks glared in bewilderment at the figure.

"Pan?" he asked quizzically.

A smiled crossed the girl's lips as she walked forwards.

"Yes?"

"I never answered your question why I was there at your death." Trunks smiled and patted the spot beside him on the bed. Pan slinked over and sat beside him.

"So what's your answer?" she asked smiling.

"I love you."

Pan leaned forwards and touched her forehead with his.

"I know." She leaned her face towards his and brought her lips to his, rapping her delicate pearl white arms around his neck.

Trunks pushed his lips onto hers carefully, as not to disturb the soft flesh of her lips upon his. He smiled inside himself as he rapped his strong unyielding arms around her waste and carefully leaned back against the bed. He broke apart from her and smiled.

Pan smiled gracefully at the handsome saiyjin prince.

END OF FLASHBACK

Slowly he lost his will to live…

**_If I die I know I'd still look over you  
Lovin you, forever no need to  
Heaven is not that far away  
Heaven is not to far away  
I can still see your precious face  
Said it might have been I thought this way would make you glad  
When I look down on you I can see I made you sad  
It's too late for me to change it  
Only God can explain it_**

**__**And the thoughts of when he proposed…

FLASHBACK

"Pan when you died I felt like I was gone. My whole heart disintegrated and my whole being begin to whither away into nothingness. When you came back I felt that I was given a second chance (as I was) to have a whole self. Pan until now I never had a full self. Not until you were with me. Pan, you are my whole self, you are my life force. Without you I am nothing." Trunks slid silently off the bench and opened the box he had been holding. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Pan's eyes grew wide and they began to water. She stared down at the beautiful ring. It had a gold band, shaped like a rose. It had petals on the top with emeralds set inside them and in the very center was the largest gem she had ever scene in a ring. It was a beautiful, giant blood red ruby shaped like a rose. She covered her face with her hands and made a sound that sounded like crying. Trunks stared up at her with his eyes full of hope. Pan finally pulled her hands down and looked into his eyes.

"Yes." She laughed and held out her left hand. He slid the ring out of the box and onto her finger. Her eyes weld up with more tears and she flung her arms around him and they kissed the most passionate kiss they had ever felt.

"Pan remember when the world begins to crumble and you feel like nothing will ever be right again just look down at this ring and remember the scent of roses." Trunks spoke softly into Pan's ears bring their lips together.

"I will, I promise."

END OF FLASHBACK

Slowly he lost his will to live…

**_I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride  
I'd lose my pride (I never thought)  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away (til you took my love away)  
I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
(yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Until you took your love away _**

And of course their wedding…

FLASHBACK

"Do you Son Pan take Briefs Trunks to be your lofal wedded husband to love and to comfort through sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do." She smiled.

"Do you Briefs Trunks take Son Pan to be your lofal wedded wife to love and to comfort through sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings please."

Trunks and Pan quickly exchanged rings awaiting eagerly for the kiss that would bound them forever in a love that could never be broken.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Trunks lifted Pan's vale and saw the tears I her eyes. He smiled at her and brought her lips to his. Everyone laughed, cheered, and applauded in the background. Nothing around them could be heard; only the soft pounding of the other's heart was heard by either of them.

END OF FLASHBACK

Slowly he lost his will to live…

**_I never thought that I would feel this way  
(never thought I'd feel this way, never never never never)   
I never thought anyone could turn my sun away (oh, oh, oh)  
Until I fell in love with you   
(I fell in love with you baby)  
How could you leave me all so smooth  
Knowing girl that I'd never have you _**

Trunks stood slowly, carrying his daughter out of the living room up the stairs. His eyes were clouded with tears and puffy and red; his cheeks were stained with the tears that refused to stop flowing.

His heart beat slowly in his chest as he entered the nursery, lying Kakorotto in her tiny crib, laying a small kiss to her forehead. He smiled lightly at her, as her smile greatened as she almost giggled. She was the most wondrous thing in his life, he was so proud of her. She had Pan's smile, which he remembered her having since the day she was born.

FLASHBACK

Trunks and Pan looked into each other's eyes and then down at their children. The boy had spiked black fluff for hair and the girl had spiked black and lavender flush as hair. On the left and right side of her head it was lavender but around the front and back it was black.

"He looks like your father." Pan whispered.

"Ya." Trunks said quietly. "Vegeta he is."

Pan smiled at her daughter and took her from her husband. She handed her son back to his father.

"I guess your Kakorotto." She whispered as she gave her hungry daughter her finger to suck on. She smiled as the tiny girl sucked hard on her finger. "Kakarot Leia Briefs." She smiled and kissed her daughter's small forehead.

Trunks leaned down and rapped his arms around his wife. He had handed off Vegeta to Bra and Pan had handed Kakarotto to Bulma.

Pan rapped her arms around her husband and they brought their lips together.

"Thank-you Pan." He whispered once they broke apart.

"Your welcome." She whispered back.

END OF FLASHBACK

Slowly he lost his will to live…

**_I never thought  
I never thought (never thought)  
I'd lose my pride (I would lose my pride)  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away (oh, oh, oh)  
I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away(way)_**

Trunks's smile faded from his lips and he whispered a small good night and good-bye to the little babe. Turning, he exited the room, leaving the small child to her dreams. He stalked over to the large window with a view over looking the city. The stars twinkled brightly above the light layer of playful mist that lay over the top of the city lightly, spinning and twirling around the top of the skyscrapers, as if playing a game of tag.

The city lights twinkled brightly as if trying to out glow the faint stars within the skies above. But none could over come the beautiful north star, that burned so brightly over head, as if guiding Trunks somewhere. It usually comforted him to look up into the brightness of the star, but today was different. He just stared limply up at the star that lit the skies, trying to cheer up the unhopeful face of Briefs Trunks. But it couldn't.

He never looked up at the stars alone anymore. He and Pan would always sit on the window ledge, or sometimes on the roof with or without their babies, just relaxing in each others embraces as they gazed leisurely at the stars, making out the shapes of familiar things of people. They would often point out the figures of Vegeta, Bulma, or sometimes even Goku. It was fun to just sit there and look.

But that night there were no figures of Vegeta, Bulma, Goku or anyone else within the stars. They all seemed to be a cloudy jumble of dots, encircling the world.

Trunks sighed and left the windowsill, walking over to the kitchen. In the kitchen were the dishes from earlier, waiting to be cleaned and placed away in the many cupboards.

That was something he and Pan always did together. Pan usually washed and he dried, but sometimes they would alternate. It was fun, although it was a chore, for they usually flicked bubbled and flung water at each other in the process, messing up the kitchen and making all the dry dishes wet, causing them to have to do them all over again. But that didn't matter; they were doing something together. He attempted to do the dishes, but he couldn't. Not without the bubbles being tossed around the room and the loud cries of laughter and giggles. This was not right.

Trunks sighed. He walked out to the balcony, careful to leave the door open incase Kakorotto cried when he was outside. He quietly seated himself on one of the long deck chairs that you could put your feet up on. But it didn't feel right. Pan would often find him out there within minutes and come out, seating herself in his lap and lying down with him, snuggling up to him. He would then put his strong arms around her figure and hold her as they often drifted off to sleep out there.

But there was no Pan out there to relax in his arms; for him to hold tightly.

There just was no Pan.

He stood, leaving the balcony, stalking into the kitchen. He placed a hand on the kitchen counter as he realized that he needed Pan far too much for this, he needed her. He longed to feel her hug and embrace him, holding him closely. Without her he couldn't live, he couldn't breathe right, he couldn't smile; he couldn't even look in the mirror for her felt that he had disgraced himself. He was nothing without her.

Trunks left the kitchen slowly, walking back over to the nursery. He walked inside, stalking slowly over to the cradle. He kissed the small girls forehead lightly once more, careful not to disturb her.

"Good-bye Kakorotto. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you, I should have let your mother take you; she could have taken care of you. I need your mother, without her I am as good to you or anyone else as a dead man. And that is what I might as well be." He stalked out of the nursery leaving his daughter alone.**__**

**_I never thought (my baby)  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride (I'd lose my pride)  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide(I never thought)  
Until you took your love away _**

**_I never thought  
I never thought  
I'd lose my pride  
I'd lose my pride  
I never thought of suicide  
Until you took your love away_**

He stalked back into the kitchen in a slow, quiet rhythm. He placed a strong hand on one of the counters, reaching into another with the other. He quickly grasped what he had been searching for and pulled it out. It was a sharp, long knife that was used to cut meat etc. He pressed the cold metal edge to his wrist and began to push…

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Kakorotto began to cry.

End of Chapter 6

Please review.**__**


	8. Chapter 7 - Where are they? Three Discus...

Dragonball KV Saga 1 Chapter 7 By katie

The disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball (I can only wish…) so don't sue!

**Sparks of Light, World of Darkness** **By Katie** **Saga 1 The Dark Ones** **Chapter 7 Where Are They? Three Discuss Matters**

A crash thundered through the room of the nursery, bringing tears to the awakened babe. Kakorotto cried until she could cry no more, in fear and warning. The tiny babe felt herself being picked up from her cradle, without the care and concern she always felt when her father picked up her tiny frail form.

This person was dark, hidden within black robs. The young babe found the site awful frightening, considering she was but only a few months old.

"Shuttup you stupid brat!" whispered the holder, trying to calm Kakorotto down. But unfortunately for him, she just kept on crying. He finally got tired and put a cloth over her mouth, tying it at the back of his head.

And as suddenly as he had come, he was gone.

Trunks paused for a moment, in time to hear the sudden fit of cries that racked his baby girl's body. He stopped his oncoming cut to listen to her soft sobs of anger, sadness, and loneliness. How he longed to be beside the young babe and lift her from her cradle and carry her away…

But something else made Trunks stop. A strange ki was sensed within his house, a ki that he had never felt before. It seemed to take but a moment for Trunks to realize that the ki had come and gone, with someone else with another ki…his daughter Kakorotto…

Trunks dropped the blade quickly, grabbing at the nearest cloth, which he tied quickly to his barely slit wrist. It was a very soft cut on his wrist, so he was able to quickly shake it off.

"Lucky for me I didn't cut to far." He whispered as he ran in great leaps to reach the nursery.

Trunks bounded in, breaking the door from its hinges. He stared in disbelief at the room, with glass that lay scattered from the window. Kakorotto's crib lay empty and the room was cold and quiet, only the quiet rustling of the drapes in the wind was heard.

Trunks felt his temper rise. Who had taken her? He searched his memory for who might hold that ki, but he could not quite discover it. After a moment of frustration he took to flight, out of the window. He felt his speed increase more than he had ever felt it increase before.

But his speed wasn't enough. Trunks had lost the ki after but a few minutes of flying. He flew around and around, trying to find where the person had taken his daughter, to no prevail.

Frustration grew within Trunks as he slammed his fist against the ground. He had long since taken up the search on the ground, for he thought that maybe the last place he had felt the person's presence was where that person must be. But after hours he finally fell to his knees, all his fear over whelming him and his sorrows growing. Soon he had his head lying on his knees, sobbing.

"Kakorotto!" Vegeta cried out loudly at his granddaughter flying beside him.

"Ya?"

"I know your parents have a bond…"

"So?"

Vegeta sighed loudly.

"I can't have a granddaughter that's this dense can I…"

Kakorotto just gave him a sarcastic look and began searching the skies again but stopped suddenly.

"I see what you're getting at. Your future self told me about the whole saiyjin bond thing. It's when two saiyjins mate or a saiyjin mates with someone they have a strong bond so they can find each other when one disappears or they are apart. They can also somewhat feel the other's pain."

"Ya."

"So we can use it to find Okaasan?"

"Hopefully."

Kakorotto smiled and took off towards Trunks's house.

Kakorotto was the first to notice the change in her father's ki. She had stopped in mid flight to notice her father's strange waver in his state. She waved for Vegeta to follow her, as she took off towards where she felt her father's presence.

It took but moments to arrive at the seen where Trunks kneeled in a heap in tears.

"Baka! Stop crying over your wife! You're supposed to be watching that brat of yours!" Vegeta cried grabbing his son roughly by the collar.

Kakorotto shot him a warning glance.

"Put him down, Vegeta." She said coldly, staring at him strait in the eyes. He just glared back and dropped him after a few moments.

"I would be at home looking after Kakorotto but…"

"But what brat?" Vegeta asked cold and hard, shaking his son with words.

"Someone kidnapped her!"

"Than go find her!"

"What the hell do you think I've been doing?"

"Sobbing in the woods because you're too much of a weakling to do anything about your daughter, son, and wife's disappearances!"

Vegeta's words made Trunks's blood run cold. He wasn't a weakling was he? Even his own father had no faith in him!

"I can't believe a spawn of mine can be so weak!"

That was the final straw.

"SHUTTUP!" Trunks yelled, matching Vegeta's intense glare.

"What?" Vegeta was quite surprised to hear his son talk back to him in such a manner.

"How the hell would you feel if you were helpless because someone kidnapped your infant daughter and you have no fucking clue where to find her and your wife ran away with your infant son and there's no way for you to find them! Well? How the hell would you feel?"

Vegeta was at a loss of words.

"Well I can tell you one thing, Otoussan, at least I am decent enough to regard my children with real respect, not calling them "spawn" or "brat"! I don't care if that's the way you regard them on Vegeta-sei but I've got news for you! This is Earth! E-A-R-T-H! Not Vegeta-sei! We actually treat our young ones with respect!" Trunks took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "And at least I actually care enough for my family to actually cry over them! If mother or Bra died I bet you'd feel sorry but not even come close to tears. And I actually treat my son with respect," Trunks paused for a moment to get his voice down to a harsh whisper. "And love him. You could care less if I live or die. You have no respect for me at all. We might both be warriors, Otoussan, but we are both very different fighters."

To both Trunks and Kakorotto's surprise Vegeta began to laugh.

"We're not as different as you might think." He smirked. "When I was younger than you I said almost the same things to my father and you know what he did to me when I did?"

"What?"

"He beat the crap out of me until I gave up and did things always the way he did."

"So are you planning to do that to me?"

Vegeta paused for a moment and shook his head.

"No, brat, I'm not because we need you in one piece."

"Why?"

"So you can find that stupid baka wife of yours."

Kakorotto shot another warning glance at Vegeta.

'Stop insulting kaasan if you know what's good for you Grandfather.' Kakorotto said telepathically.

'And what are you goin' to do about it? If you start beating on me than that baka son of mine will obviously figure that somethings not right and figure out that you're ***his* **Kakorotto ya know.'

'I thought he'd probably already figured that out…'

'Nah. He's too busy paying attention to the present to even realize that you and his daughter are the same person.' Vegeta snickered lightly. 

'Do you think he's noticed me yet?'

'Nah, he's just a new bread of dumb blonde.'

Kakorotto laughed at that comment.

"Kakorotto! Hi!" Trunks had been too busy paying attention to his father to even notice the young saiyjin standing off to the side.

"Hi otou…" she paused for a moment to correct herself. "…Trunks."

'Smooth move.' Vegeta smirked.

'Shuttup.' Kakorotto said strongly to her grandfather telepathically.

"So how is the future?" Trunks asked trying to keep his attention off of his father.

"Same old wrecked old place and I'm still the only survivor of the great war."

"Too bad." Trunks just nodded his head knowingly.

"I hate to break up the warm moment but we've got an idea." Trunks turned his head to his father who stood off to the side.

"Ya?"

"Well you and Kakorotto's grandbrat share a bond. I'm sure I've told you about it, haven't I?"

"Ya."

"Are you really so stupid?"

Trunks thought for a moment.

"Wait a second! I could use our bond to find her and bring her back."

"Ya."

"But what about Kakorotto?"

"What about Kakorotto?"

"How can I find her?" Trunks asked irritated.

"Well use your parent intuition. Mom always said all saiyjin parents have this. It's a special type of bond where the parent can feel if their child is in pain or in trouble…" Kakorotto paused for a moment to remember what else there was to that bond. "…and it can also be used to find out where their child is."

"Well we should just use that to find her."

"But one thing, the female usually has it the strongest."

"Well than we'll have to find her."

'I did teach you well didn't I?' Vegeta asked smirking.

'I guess so. Its amazing.'

'Its amazing that I know this stuff?'

'No its amazing that I sat through your talks long enough to hear this stuff without falling asleep.'

'Oh, we've got a comedian on our hands now…'

Kakorotto giggled lightly.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing." Kakorotto concluded quickly.

Trunks just stared at the two of them quizzically and sighed.

"So how does this bond thing work between Pan and I?"

"This your first time using the bond?"

"Ya."

"Well than just relax and clear your head, don't think of anything or anyone, just clear your head and close your eyes. Its also easy if you close your eyes." Kakorotto relaxed as she watched her father do as she said. "Eventually you will see and hear everything she sees and hears. You will know then where she is. If you try to use it later it will come to you quicker. Its just because its your first time using it and all…"

'Gee you sound like you have a bond with someone already. I must be a great teacher.'

'No. I just got bored in the future and sat through all your stupid talks because it was the only thing to do sometimes.'

'You are really becoming a comedian aren't you?'

'I guess so.'

Trunks's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Vegeta and Kakorotto.

"I know where they are."

"Did you…?"

"Yes General. Now nothing will stop us. The world's strongest will be helpless as long as we have the key. She is the key to this whole thing General."

"Excellent. Now increase the speed. I can't wait to arrive and see the painful expressions on her family's faces. This is going to be perfect. The power is mine! Nothing will stop us now!"

End of Chapter 7

Please review.__


	9. Chapter 8 - Final Preparations: Let the ...

Dragonball KV Saga 1 Chapter 8 By katie

The disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball so don't SUE! The song is _The Day You Went Away_ by M2M.

** **

**Sparks of Light, World of Darkness**

**By Katie** **Saga 1 The Dark Ones** **Chapter 8 Final Preparations: Let the Games Begin**

Trunks's eyes opened slowly and he looked at Vegeta and Kakorotto.

"I know where they are."

Kakorotto's eyes brightened lightly and she nodded her head.

"Where are they Trunks-san?" she asked.

Trunks didn't even seem to hear her question. He just stood and brushed by his father and daughter, taking off into flight.

"He's pretty spacey." Kakorotto said to her grandfather as she stared in surprise at his father.

"He's in love."

"Same thing." Kakorotto said as she took off.

"Seems like you've had some problems with love before haven't you?" Vegeta smirked.

"We better hurry or we'll lose him." Kakorotto called ignoring her grandfather.

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"I asked if you've had problems with love in the past."

Kakorotto seemed unfazed by the question, shaking her head while keeping her eyes firmly planted on her father ahead.

"A few."

"Ah so it's not so bad that you don't have problems with boyfriends I see."

"No."

"What were the problems? Did they just die?"

"None of them worked out. I found it was too hard to concentrate and they found it was hard to be dating a saiyjin. They thought I was weird or something after a while so it was always off after a few weeks, two months at latest." Kakorotto sighed. "I was able to survive without romance and the love from another outside of family so now I believe you really don't need it."

Vegeta nodded knowingly. "I know what you mean. I used to be just like you, thinking love was useless."

"What changed your mind?"

"Your grandma." And that was all Vegeta wanted to say on the issue.

Kakorotto didn't press the issue any farther, knowing that her grandfather would tell her anything that he wanted her to know.

"Let's catch up to Otoussan." Kakorotto suggested, speeding up.

"Fine." Vegeta easily caught up with Trunks by the time Kakorotto did.

**_ _**

"So where are we going?"

Trunks nodded his head off into the distance.

"London."

**_ _**

Well I wonder could it be   
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby   
You were dreaming of me   
Call me crazy, call me blind   
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time

Trunks, Kakorotto, and Vegeta landed on the island of Great Britain within an hour of traveling. They landed on one of the many fields of the countryside of England for a break.

"So do you know the exact place?"

"All I know is that it's in London."

"That really helps brat."

Trunks shot his father an angry look.

'Grandfather…'

'What?'

'Don't push father…'

'Oh and why not?'

'Because when father is consumed with mother I'll beet the crap out of you.'

'Just try it.'

"I've picked up her faint ki signature." Trunks was off within seconds of saying that.

"He's got to stop doing that." Kakorotto said as she took off after him.

"I agree."

**_ _**

**_Did I lose my love to someone better   
And does she love you like I do   
I do, you know I really really do_****__**

**_ _**

"Coming!" Pan called as she approached the door. "Who is it?"

No answer.

Pan looked quizzically at the door and turned the knob.

"Trunks!" she cried starring eye to eye with her husband.

"Pan…" he whispered longingly.

"What are you doing here?" Pan asked bewildered to see him.

"I had to see you."

"How did you find me?"

"Our bond."

Pan looked up into Trunks's dark blue pools of eyes and saw a mix of emotions: longing, relief, sadness, happiness, and…Pan were taken aback. Love.

"Trunks I…"

"Pan listen to me for a moment. If you don't like what I said than you have every right in the world to turn me away and never speak to me again. Please listen to me."

"Trunks…"

"Oh just let him say his peace Kakorotto's grandbrat!" Vegeta steamed.

Pan looked about outside. Vegeta and Kakorotto were out there; Vegeta leaning against one of the porch beams protruding from the floor and Kakorotto sat on the brown, wood, porch steps. Both were looking at Pan.

'Do you think she will taken him back?' Kakorotto asked Vegeta through telepathy.

'I…' Vegeta began only to be cut off by someone else.

'That's none of your business right now.' Pan said steamed, coming in the telepathy conversation.

'Damn there goes our mode of communication.'

Pan smiled and waved for Trunks to come in.

"Yes oka…um…I mean Pan!"

'Smooth move.'

'Is that the only comment you know how to make when someone messes up?'

'Nope.'

'Than why not use another?'

'Because I don't want to grandbrat.'

Kakorotto sighed and turned her head from the doorway to the porch steps.

"How long will this take?"

"Dunno. Those two are known for their long conversations, especially when my brat is trying to make up to Kakorotto's grand brat."

"Oh goody."

**_ _**

Well hey   
So much I need to say   
Been lonely since the day   
The day you went away   
So sad but true   
For me there's only you   
Been crying since the day   
The day you went away

**_ _**

"Pan listen to me, please!"

"Trunks what do you want to say?"

"Pan…I'm…"

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry…it just isn't good enough this time…"

"Pan, the more I am apart from you, the more I need to be with you! I love you!" His eyes pleaded for her to take him back, begging her to forgive him.

"Trunks…"

"Pan I'm going crazy without you! I even tried to slit my wrist! Pan without you I go crazy! I don't know what I'm doing, what I'm thinking, what my heart needs me to do! I want to be with you!"

"Its not that easy Trunks! I can't just take you back…"

"Why not?"

"Because I…there's…" Pan's eyes were full of sorrow and love as she spoke.

Trunks eyes grew wide. He stood off the couch in the living room and stumbled backwards. He stumbled back into the wall, his eyes full of tears.

"There's someone else isn't there?"

**_ _**

I remember date and time   
September twenty second   
Sunday twenty five after nine   
In the doorway with your case   
No longer shouting at each other   
There were tears on our faces 

**_ _**

"Trunks…"

"I knew it! I knew you have someone else! After but a few days I've lost you!" Trunks's eyes spilled tears all over his cheeks. "I knew that I shouldn't have come. I had a feeling this would happen! I'm sorry Pan, I'll leave you be!"

With that Trunks back off the wall and ran out the door, away from Pan.

"Trunks!" she cried loudly as he ran out the door. She got up and ran towards the door but crying tore her away from it. She turned around to here her son in his bedroom, crying. She stared through the door, tears flowing from her eyes, watching her husband fly away before turning away and walking towards her son's room.

Vegeta and Kakorotto were more than surprised when Trunks came flying through the doorway and off into the sky. Kakorotto and Vegeta shared a worried glance at each other and as if they had planned what would happen Kakorotto took off into flight and Vegeta ran into Pan's house right after she had disappeared to go comfort her son.

Kakorotto flew fast and hard against the wind, chasing after her sobbing father.

"Damn he's fast!" she cursed. "Now I know where I got my speed from."

But Kakorotto was faster. Although the wind blew wildly, delaying her speed she was able to keep up to her father's speed, keeping him in site.

"Damn! There's no way I'll catch him if he keeps this up!" she cursed. Then an idea took her. She plummeted down ten feet to where the wind was calmer. Than using a great burst of energy took off towards her father, making better time than he was. Her speed had increased greatly as the wind blew less where she was so within minutes she had caught her father.

Trunks's eyes were blinded with tears and furry. Without even glancing around him he continued forwards, that is until he was grabbed roughly by the wrist and yanked backwards. Trunks was turned sharply to look eye-to-eye with Kakorotto.

Kakorotto couldn't believe the look on his face. He looked like a tired, hurt little 7-year-old boy who had just had his dog hit by a car, but worse. He showed signs of broken heartedness.

Kakorotto was at a loss for words when Trunks looked into her eyes. She just stood there, her grip hard and strong on Trunks's wrist, holding him still.

And we were letting go of something special   
Something we'll never have again   
I know, I guess I really really know

Vegeta stormed angrily into Pan's house, the door breaking it off its hinges and banging into the wall, making a great gouge in it. He than went strait down the hall towards Vegeta's room, where he once again bursting open the door. There sat Pan, cradling her young baby boy in her arms, in a rocking chair on the far side of the room.

"Vegeta, please, don't frighten my son."

"Do I look like I care right now about scaring my grandbrat?" he spat out.

"Vegeta, don't call him your grandbrat! Treat him with some respect, after all we did name him after you."

"Right, the key word in that sentence was form your point of view we. That means you and Trunks. You didn't name him alone, Trunks helped."

"So?"

"Don't you understand? That child is as much Trunks's as it is yours."

"Yes but…"

"But nothing." He said loudly. "Do you love your son?"

"Yes what do you think?" she spat out, sticking a soother in her son's mouth to keep him from crying.

"Do you love all of your son?"

"Yes."

"Even the half that is not coming from you?"

"I told you I love all of him."

"Than you love Trunks."

Pan stared at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Vegeta please…leave me be…"

"No Pan! Not until you admit you love my son!"  
  
Well hey   
So much I need to say   
Been lonely since the day   
The day you went away   
So sad but true   
For me there's only you   
Been crying since the day   
The day you went away

Trunks just stared bleakly into Kakorotto's eyes.

"Let me go."

"I can't do that Trunks."

"Just let me go!"

"Are you going to give up on her so easy?"

"You don't understand Kakorotto! You don't know all the details!"

"I know enough!" she growled at him, glaring into his eyes.

"Kakorotto I don't want to hurt you so let me go!"

"Trunks listen…"

"Just because you are named after my daughter, doesn't mean that I have to listen to you."

Kakorotto stared with surprise into his eyes.

"I've figured out your secret haven't I?"

"No." Kakorotto lip began to tremble. "If you leave now, you will never find Kakorotto."

"Let Pan find her."

Kakorotto's eyes filled with tears. Her lips trembled and she shook. She tried hard to hold back sobs.

"Pan wanted her. Even if I went back now Pan would take her from me. It doesn't matter, let Pan find her."

"You cold heartless bastard!" she cried out her shoulders slumping forwards. "Grandpa always said that you were a good person, the exact opposite of him. The only way that can be true is if he was perfect, or grandpa lied."

"What did your grandfather know about me?" Trunks asked, glaring at her.

**_  
The day you went away   
The day you went away  
Did I lose my love to someone better   
And does she love you like I do   
I do, you know I really really do_**

**_ _**

Pan stared lowered her head, she pretended to be looking at her son, when really she was fighting back the dripping tears.

**_ _**

"Pan," Vegeta began sullenly, "I may be a heartless bastard and all but I know about bonds and love. I share one with Bulma-chan…" he paused. "…and I know you and my son share one."

"How exactly do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. When you look at him I can see the strength. You two share a bond Pan, stronger than anything. This bond is thicker than blood Pan! Why don't you understand that?"

"Because maybe I'm not a proper saiyjin!"

"You are still a ¼ saiyjin, that gives you enough blood to inherit this bond capability and Trunks, being a half bread, if for sure capable of it. You two have formed a bond Pan, stronger than love! With the bond you have I thought it would be easy for you to say that you love him," Vegeta breathed in and out deeply, calming himself down, "But I guess you are heartless, just like me."

And with that Vegeta turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Vegeta!"

"Yes?"

"I…"  
  


**_Well hey   
So much I need to say   
Been lonely since the day   
The day you went away   
So sad but true   
For me there's only you   
Been crying since the day   
The day you went away_**

**_ _**

"I thought you had guessed by now, I thought grandpa was wrong when he said you hadn't figured out who I am yet, but he was right. I was wrong."

**_ _**

"I already know who you are! Your Kakorotto…"

"What's my last name?"

"Um…"

"You want me to give you a hint?"

"Yes."

"Bra, Bulma and Vegeta."

"Huh?"

"And here's another. My hair. And here's another my father is a heartless wimp that wont even listen to his wife's explanation of why she wont take him back! And here's another one I hate my father! And here's another one! I HATE YOU!" she creamed, releasing him from her grasps. 

Trunks stared in shock at Kakorotto's who's furry was mixing with sadness that was shown by the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"Kakorotto…I'm…"

"And here's your last one I was not named after your daughter, I was named after my great grandfather whose saiyjin name is Kakorotto!"

"You…your…your Briefs Kakorotto…my Kakorotto…my Spikes…"

Kakorotto's eyes flowed with tears and her expression softened.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Spikes…"

Kakorotto's mind whirled off to her father, who had called her Spikes while he was dying, her grandfather who called her Spikes every day that she knew him and her brother who had called her Spikes to bug her because it was her child hood nick name.

"That's how I know you love Pan."

**_ _**

Trunks just nodded at her.

"Come on. I've got a wife to make up to."

Kakorotto just nodded and took off after him.

  
**_Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone   
How could I carry on   
The day you went away   
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say   
Been crying since the day   
The day you went away_**

**_ _**

"I…I…I love…I love Trunks."

**_ _**

Vegeta just nodded his head.

"I know."

"Is he going to come back?"

"I sent Kakorotto after him."

"With her father's blood flowing through her, she'll bring him back."

"You know about…"

"Yes. I knew when I became pregnant and that when they said I was going to have twins that I was Kakorotto's mother and that she was one of my babies."

"But you said that you…"

"Agreed with the doctors about them both being boys? I lied."

Vegeta shook his head.

"Bad Kakorotto's grandbrat."

"I've got a name ya know."

"Oh…I thought your name was Kakorotto's grandbrat."

Pan just gave him an evil look.

"Oh shuttup."

"Uh uh. That's bad language to be saying in front of the baby you know."

"Well too bad."

Pan just laughed lightly for a moment until she heard someone enter the house. She stood and stalked past Vegeta, into the family room where the door was. She just looked at the visitor who just looked back.

"Pan…I don't know if I lost you to someone knew all I know is that I'm lonely without you. I need you with me. Please come back to me. I promise that I wont ever upset you like this again! I promise I wont even make you leave the children again if you don't wan to and I need you! If not for me for Kakorotto's sake! Please baby…I want…no I need you…"

"Trunks?"

"Ya."

Pan walked towards him, still cradling Vegeta in her arms.

"Shuttup." With that she rapped one arm around his neck and brought her lips to his. He was surprised for a moment but after a few seconds he closed his eyes and rapped his arms around her.

And in between the two of them Vegeta started to laugh.  
  
**_The day you went away   
The day you went away_**

**_ _**

"Oh Trunks."

"Ya?"

"How did you lose Kakorotto?"  
  


Pan just stared bleakly at her husband whom sat beside her.

"In other words you lost Kakorotto and can't find her."

"No! I mean yes I can't find her but I didn't exactly lose her, she was taken from me. Honest Panny!"

"And I'm supposed to sue my parental bond with my daughter to find her?"

"If its possible."

"Oh Tru-chan…" Pan whispered, leaning her head on her knees. "You lost my only daughter. How could you?"

"I didn't mean to Panny! Honest! You know I wouldn't do that! Please forgive me!"

"I'll forgive you when I find out that this isn't some way to make it seem like you didn't lose our daughter." Pan looked up at her husband, a slight tint of anger lay within her eyes.

Trunks shuddered. She was using that tone. It wasn't a tone of anger quite or a tone that was sued when she was blaming you for something, but that tone she uses to get into your head. She's not physically blaming you, but the way she says things makes you blame yourself or get angry with yourself.

'Damn!' Trunks cursed in his head. 'She's done it again!'

'I've got you rapped around my little finger don't I?' Pan asked lightly leaning against his shoulder. Her mental voice using the same tone as before.

The hairs on Trunks's neck pricked up slowly.

"Well I hate to break up this lovely moment between you two but Otoussan, Okaasan, we have to find me." Kakorotto cut in.

'Wow that sounded weird.' Vegeta whispered within his mind.

'Your telling me.' Kakorotto replied.

'Ya I'm telling you.'

'Oh grandpa…'

'What?'

'You just don't get human sayings yet do you?'

'Nope.'

Kakorotto just sighed and turned to Pan.

"Do you know how to do this bond thing?"

"I think so." Pan leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. After a few minutes she could hear faint crying in the back of her mind. It pained her when she realized it was a baby, not any baby, but her baby. Her baby girl. Her minds eyes seemed to sweep over people and children slowly, eventually resting on Kakorotto. She lay nestled within soft black blankets in a dark crimson room, covered within by black drapes, carpets and cradle. Pan's mind wandered around where she and to a window where she looked out to see the blackness of space and the giant rings of Saturn.

"Eeps!" Pan cried out as her eyes opened wide. "She's been put in a space ship heading towards Earth. It is currently passing Saturn."

Vegeta and Kakorotto exchanged worried glances.

"What do the rooms look like?"

"Dark crimson with black drapes, carpets and a cradle. It's so dark; I can't seem to catch my eye on a light source. Oh my poor baby, she must be frightened!"

Kakorotto looked in shock at her mother.

"The Dark Ones have me…I mean her…I mean…"

"We understand." Trunks said slowly, cutting off his daughter.

"Whatever."

"How are we going to get her from them?" Pan asked worriedly.

"We could take a space ship." Trunks suggested.

"No, they would blow us to bits the moment they spot us, then what good would we be." Vegeta put in.

"What about Instant Transmition?" Pan asked.

"Does anyone know it here?" Trunks asked gazing around at the others.

"I do." Kakorotto said stepping forwards. "But if they're like the Dark Ones in the future it won't work. They've found a way to block us from getting in using Instant Transmition. We tried it in the future."

"I didn't think it would work." Vegeta added. "It wasn't a good idea."

"I haven't heard you come up with any ideas yet." Trunks put in, finding his newfound courage to face his father.

"I've got one." He said after a moment. "The space ship wont work, instant transmition won't either. So why don't we sneak in when they land if we can, or somehow find a way inside their ship. Does it have a secret entrance or anything Kakorotto?"

"Frankly I have no idea."

"Well I guess we'll have to find out." Vegeta said quickly after listening to see if there were any objections.

"So what are we supposed to do until we can get a hold of my baby?" Pan asked rather annoyed.

"Train." Vegeta said simply. "When these Dark Ones arrive they will be wanting what they came for and I can guarantee there will be a battle when they come. We still have to win this battle so why not get training? I bet they are going at a quick pace here so I bet they'll be here in a few weeks if not sooner."

"Well what am I going to do the whole time?" Pan asked rather annoyed at her father-in-law.

"Watch that brat of yours."

"Thanks." Pan said sarcastically.

"Why don't you and Kakorotto go train while Pan and I pack up her things so we can get them home?"

"Fine." Vegeta added.

'So we're just going to leave them here?'

'Ya, you got a problem with that?'

'Not really, where will we go train?'

'The mountains. It's a good place and out of the way.'

And with that Vegeta and Kakorotto turned to fly away.

"Wait!" Pan cried quickly. Vegeta and Kakorotto turned quickly to face the couple.

"What is it mother?"

"Tell the others quickly of our arrival and tell your great uncle Goten to start training along with your other grandfather and any others who need to train." Pan said demandingly.

"Whatever."

"WOMAN!" Vegeta cried angrily through the door.

"VEGETA I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL EM WOMAN!" Bulma cried angrily as she marched down the stairs or Capsule Corps. to be greeted by her awaiting husband and future granddaughter.

"Who is she?" Bulma asked after a moment. "Is that…?"

"Kakorotto?" Vegeta asked for his wife. "Yes."

Bulma marched down the stairs completely and looked Kakorotto up and down. She noted that her muscles were a fair size for a female and that she still had her tail, a plus point for saiyjins. She definitely looked like a saiyjin. But what really did it for her was that her hair looked exactly like baby Kakorotto's except longer. She still had the lavender and the black, and her eyes captured her, just as baby Kakorotto's did. They were still those peculiar colours, dark navy and dark ebony black like the front and back of her hair. She had the darkest red lips, pinched into a strait line.

"You are definitely a saiyjin." She smiled. "You look more saiyjin than your aunt, father and mother put together."

"Well I'm more saiyjin than any of them."

"Yes, ¾ isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I still don't understand dhow that happened." Bra said as she entered the room, obviously having heard the whole conversation. "Shouldn't she be 3/8 or something?"

"Saiyjins are different, Aunt Bra, just because our parents were part this doesn't mean we get as much as they did or as little. I have inside me the half saiyjin my father had and the quarter my mother did and ¼ human coming from both parents. Don't ask me how it happened, saiyjins are just like that."

"Well Vegeta isn't."

"Well Vegeta is just Vegeta. I can't say much about him, he's just different."

"Are you sure you're not just different?"

Kakorotto shrugged and smiled. How she missed that persistent attitude of her aunt.

"Maybe." She answered getting off the topic. "By the way how did you know I was your niece?"

"I guessed. You look like baby Kakorotto so I figured you two must be the same person."

"How come everyone but father is good at guessing these things?"

"Cause Trunks was dropped on his head when he was a baby."

"Vegeta!" Bulma cut in.

"What woman?"

"He was not!"

"That's what you think."

"VEGETA!"

"I was joking woman, calm down." He answered strongly.

'You weren't joking, were ya grandfather?"

'No.'

'Thought as much Papa.' Bra said entering the conversation.

'Can everyone here talk telepathically?' Kakorotto asked.

'All the saiyjins can.' Vegeta answered.

'Kusu! I should have known that!'

'Now who's stupid?' Vegeta asked smugly.

'Shuttup.'

"Aunt Bra you're supposed to start training." Kakorotto said after a few moments of silence. "You want to come with us?"

"Sure I guess."

"Meet us up in the mountains about 6 km from the Son residence where we usually train." Vegeta said demandingly. "In about 30 minutes."

"Okay."

"And by the way, Okassan's coming back. Otoussan found her."

Bra and Bulma's faces brightened.

"GOOD!" they both said in unison.

30 minutes later at the meeting place…

Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Uub, Piccolo, Tien, Krillian, Yamcha, Kakorotto and Bra all sat around. They had looks of grimness covering their faces as they stared solemnly at each other.

"We all know why we're here right?" Kakorotto asked breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded.

"Now we have to train, harder than we have ever trained before. This is not going to be an easy battle so we have to train. These guys are stronger than any enemies any of you have ever fought before." Kakorotto sighed. "I am giving you a chance to back out of the fight now. You have the option at any time within these few weeks until they come. No one shall think any less of you if you do." She looked from face to face. "Do any of you wish to back out now? If so than please leave so we can begin our training."

No one stood to leave.

"Thank-you. You all are the world's strongest and the Earth's only hope now." Kakorotto continued. "You will all go down in history from this day forwards as the most courageous fighters this planet has ever known."

Everyone nodded.

"Now we shall all go off in our separate directions now but shall meet back her in two weeks time at 10:15 am. Do not be late."

"Yes." Most chorused and left to train only Kakorotto and Vegeta staid behind.

"Lets get this underway brat." Vegeta stood.

"Yes, lets." Kakorotto smirked. "Lets make this battle interesting."

"How so?"

"We're going to use pure martial arts."

"Why?"

"Because some of them are unaffected by ki powers, that's why. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"This means no flying or ki attacks. We can only use super saiyjin if we both agree to use it."

"Agreed."

"Lets get this thing going than." Kakorotto smirked and attacked.

Trunks stood strong as he quickly flew towards his home in Japan. After hours of hulling things back and forth he finally had the last of it.

"Pan you okay over there?"

"I'm fine." She answered as she flew beside him, carrying her baby. She had not been allowed to carry anything all day for she was told to take care of Vegeta.

"You sure? You look tired."

"Its just a bit late."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Pan sounded annoyed with her husband. She was only a bit tired, that was all.

"Well here we are Panny, home sweet home." Trunks opened the door quickly and allowed Pan passage into the house.

"It's good to be home." She said as she looked about the house. It had been a while.

"Tru-chan." She said slowly looking up into his eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm going to put Vegeta to bed."

"Alright."

Pan smiled at her husband and walked up the stairs and to the nursery and then turning around and walking back downstairs.

"Trunks."

"Ya."

"Why is the window broken?"

Kakorotto and Vegeta had long since given up fighting in their usual states. They had both risen to super saiyjin and higher, up to stage 4. They would have gone higher but Vegeta was still unable too. Kakorotto had been quite lenient the whole battle, but gave her grandfather the fight of his life. Both had not been in such a fight in a while, both enjoying the adrenalin that came with battling someone as strong as their opposition.

But Kakorotto was obviously the better fighter of the two, being able to reach stage 6 of super saiyjin.

But this didn't bother Vegeta as much as it usually would, having known that he trained Kakorotto. He had trained the strongest fighter, the only survivor of the Great War, the greatest war the universe had ever seen.

Finally when the moon was set at its highest point and nothing but the glowing of their kis were lit, they ended their fight for the day. Fading from super saiyjin they headed home after a hard day of battling.

"You will be staying at Capsule Corps. Kakorotto." Vegeta said demandingly.

"You sure?"

"Where else would you stay?"

"Um…"

"Thought as much." Vegeta said smugly, having won the battle of where she would stay easily.

"Whatever." Kakorotto answered.

"Is that you're only come back?"

"No."

"Than why not say something else when someone says anything about you."

"Because I don't like conflicts." Kakorotto answered, hiding her smile.

"Bull."

"Ya well I don't really care."

"Oh, you said something different."

"Shuttup."

"Now you're getting the hang of it."

Kakorotto laughed lightly.

"Funny, I don't remember you being so annoying in the future."

"Whatever."

"Talk about calling the kettle black."

"What?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Its just a saying." Kakorotto answered as they arrived back at Capsule Corps.

"I don't understand it."

"You wouldn't." she said smugly.

"Hmph." Was all Vegeta had to say.

Bra smiled smugly at Uub as she attacked him once more.

"Do you think we'll win this battle Uub-chan?" she called.

"I hope so." He answered as he dogged an attack from her.

The two had been doing vigorous training for the whole day but as the moon reach its highest point they slowed down and eventually stopped for the night.

"Um…should we meet here say tomorrow at around 8 am to begin training again?" Uub asked.

"I would love that." Bra said smiling as she blasted off into the air as she and Uub, her long time boyfriend, went off in their opposite directions.

"I wonder if Pan's happy to be back?" Bra asked herself as she flew.

Bra landed a few moments later and headed inside quickly, shutting the door behind her.

"Good evening Bra." Bulma called from the kitchen where she was currently feeding the two hungry saiyjins Kakorotto and Vegeta.

"Good evening momma."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"I would love something."

Bra sat down at the table to her plate of food, across the table from her was her niece Kakorotto and beside her, facing her mother, was her father.

"How was training Papa?" she asked.

"Fine." He answered concentrating on his food.

Bra shook her head at her father and turned to Kakorotto.

"How strong are these guys?"

"Totally depends. Some of their strengths raise from about 1000 to the equivalent of a stage 4 or 5 super saiyjin." She answered. "But that's only a rough estimate since you can exactly get a reading. They have no actual kis."

"Like the androids?"

"Yes but no. They have actually been trained to fight without showing a ki; whether they have one is unknown. But they are much stronger than any android. One of their leaders, by far the strongest of any, is an equivalent of a my strength, if not stronger." She answered glumly.

"I thought you said they wouldn't come until you were around the age of 4."

"That's when they were supposed to come, but somehow the time got waked out of place."

"Weird."

"Ya."

"Is it because you came back in time?"

"Don't know."

"I wonder why…" Bra said unable to get anything else out of her niece. 

'Just as well.' Thought Bra. 'I should be concentrating on my food.'

It seemed like no time at all until the morning of the arrival of the Dark Ones. No one seemed happy about it either, especially not Trunks and Pan.

"Tru-chan…"

"Panny…"

"I just got you back, I don't want to lose you so quickly!"

"You wont lose me Panny."

"Trunks!"

"Pan listen, as soon as I get Kakorotto I will bring her back to you. I will not get into the real battle until then."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I promise." Trunks kissed Pan's cheeks where her tears fell and lightly traced his way to her lips. He lightly laid his kisses to her lips and then broke away from her, laying a slight kiss to her hand as he walked away backwards. He leaned over his son's crib quickly saying goodbye and kissing his forehead and then turned to leave the house for the battlefield.

"Oh and Trunks."

"Yes?"

"Bring everyone back alive. Please?"

Trunks smiled.

"I'll try to." And with that he finally left.

"Vegeta if you don't bring back both Kakorotto and Bra alive I swear I'll…"

"Woman don't worry! I'll bring them back!"

"And intact and breathing!"

"Yes, whatever woman. Now please…" Vegeta said as he tried to leave the house and get away from his wife.

"Vegeta…"

"What now?"

Bulma walked to her husband who stood in the doorway and kissed him lightly.

"Bring yourself back alive, please?"

"I'll try woman…"

Bulma looked into his eyes.

"I'll come back, Bulma-chan." And with that Vegeta took off into flight.

Bra came running down the stairs followed close by Kakorotto. Bulma grabbed onto both of them and hugged and kissed both of them, tears in her eyes.

"If you two don't both come back I'll kill you."

"Mom if we don't come back we'll already be dead." Said Bra trying to lighten the mood, but just making it worse.

"Bra you better come back."

"I will momma."

"And you too Kakorotto!"

"I will, don't worry about it." Kakorotto smiled at her grandmother. It felt just like it did before every battle that her grandmother had been alive to witness her enter. She hugged her tightly and then departed saying her good byes. Bra was close behind her, whispering good bye to her mother at the same time.

All of ESF was presence on that dreaded morning. The sun didn't even shine in the sky as everyone arrived. It was 10:15 am when everyone had grouped together. There was everyone who was going to battle that day, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Uub, Piccolo, Tien, Krillian, Yamcha, Kakorotto and Bra. They all waited patiently in silence for the arrival of the Dark Ones, as the sky grew darker. Not a sound was heard but the silent rustle of clothing, hair, and trees in the wind. No one dared to speak in fear that they might miss something or break their concentration.

Finally Kakorotto broke the silence.

"This is your final time to back out. Back out now if you wish to, none will think less of you."

None backed out.

"Everyone has sensu beans don't they?"

Everyone present nodded.

Overhead their appeared to be a large ship, black as night, arrive at the scene. No one dared to move or even speak for fear of missing the moment where the Dark Ones would show their faces. All faces were turned towards the incoming ship, their faces grim. This was the moment of truth, time to see what Kakorotto had warned them so harshly about. This was it.

"And let the games begin."

End of Chapter 8

To Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 9 - Their Arrival

Dragonball KV Chapter 9 By katie

Yo everyone! Sorry this is so very late! I've been working hard on other things, exams, end of the year activities, soccer refereeing, parties, and stuff like that.

Anyways the disclaimer is usual, I don't own Dragonball so don't sue. I do own a few created characters like the Dark Ones and Brent.

Please read and review.

**Sparks of Light, World of Darkness ** **By Katie** **Saga 1 The Dark Ones** **Chapter 9 Their Arrival**

Trunks's breath was lodged in his throat. He gulped and continued staring up at the sky. He had never seen such a magnificent yet horrifying site in all of his life. It was definitely a ship, a humungous ship. It was a circular formation, with long black legs, like spiders, forming all along the bottom sides to use for the landing. It must have been easily bigger than a football field. All of it was black, even the windows were tinted black. The ship blended uncomfortably easy into the dark surroundings. No wonder the chose a dark and dreadful morning to arrive so their ship would go almost unnoticed into the atmosphere.

Many mini ships began to be scene around. Each one of the smaller ships looked like the larger one, except for the fact that they were only a fraction of the size. The mini ships looked as though they could hold as many as three people at most within them.

Many people gasped in horror, others just held their breath. Trunks looked as though he were about to go bleu when he finally found the breath lodged in his throat and began to breath again.

Kakorotto took control quickly. In fear that maybe she would be heard by the dark ones sensitive hearing she talked through telepathy to everyone.

'Everyone get ready! Toussan, Grandfather, Aunt Bra, lower your kis and move as quickly as you can around the ships when they land to the back. The rest of you stay with me.' She said harshly within her mind.

Everyone nodded their approval to her plan and hurried off quietly and stalked through the darkened morning to their positions.

*

"Is that the one?"

"Yes, she's the one."

"Your sure?"

"Yes sire."

"How strong is she?"

"Power level reading is far too high. She's a Saiyan alright."

"Yes she is. She was taught by the best."

"Why is she here?"

"The same reason why I'm here except for them, not you."

"So they're all ready?"

"Yes."

"I think that this little one will be good bait."

"I agree sire. But just watch out, those fighters aren't weak and pathetic, they'll fight to the end to get her back."

"Yes, thank you my strong right hand."

*

Trunks ran as quickly as he could to stay unnoticed and quiet. Bra and Vegeta were right behind him, although they had a steadier pace, a slower pace going.

'Listen brat, slow down, you're going to make a mistake going that fast.' Vegeta screamed within his mind at his son.

'I don't care. I have to get her back.' Trunks replied harshly.

Bra just sighed.

*

Kakorotto and the others held their ground as the ships landed in the darkness. They had looked horrifying from a distance, but when up close and personal, they looked more frightening than horrifying.

But Kakorotto seemed unfazed.

"They're strong, but some aren't that strong. Don't worry, we'll be able to defeat the first wave." She reassured her crew.

"You sure?" Yamcha asked shakily.

"Ya." Kakorotto answered

"Kakorotto I hope your right with this."

"I am Great Uncle Goten, I am." Kakorotto replied again. She was getting agitated by all of this waiting and the bugging from her friends.

Goten sighed as he looked down at his great niece. She reminded him so much of Pan that it scared him. She had that gruffness to her, yet the compaction that he found so hard to believe. She was so much like both her parents, that it scared him. Sometimes he could swear she was Pan herself, other times he could swear she was Trunks.

"Well than I trust your judgment Kakorotto. Lead us to victory."

"Thank you great uncle Goten." Kakorotto sighed. She wasn't so sure of herself anymore. She was strong, but was she strong enough? She didn't know anymore. Sure she could probably defeat any one of them, but with her younger self inside the ship, she would have to be careful.

The door to the larger ship slowly opened. Everyone gasped as the first dark one stepped out. He was large, around 6 feet tall, and totally black. His eyes were the only things that were a different colour, red with black pupils. He wore Dark navy and silver armor that looked a lot like Saiyan armor except a dark red cloth was draped over his shoulder like the Romans used to have. He looked like he must have been a noble of some sort.

"It's him…" Kakorotto whispered.

***Kakorotto's flashback***

It had been 12 years since the war had begun. Kakorotto and Vegeta (her twin) were out with a friend of there's, Brent.

Those three had been friends since they were children, the only real friends that each of them had been able to hold onto except for their families that they had been able to hold onto. Most of their friends had been killed off.

But it was no real surprise that they were friends. Brent was strong and witty, able to out wit most of the dark ones and Kakorotto and Vegeta were also quite witty but strong. All three of them knew how to sue their kis to fight, although Brent was quite a lot weaker than the other two and he couldn't fly.

But they were all young teenagers and were getting stronger by the day they all knew what they were doing.

They were only a few minutes away from the wreckage of Capsule Corps. They were watching the dark ones in a small wrecked city, trying to see what they were doing. There were always scouts put out to watch the Dark Ones at all times, it was Kakorotto and Vegeta's turn but Brent decided to come along. The three of them shared each other's shifts two were required to be out at all time. Brent's partner had recently been injured and was unable to come out, so either Kakorotto or Vegeta or both were always out helping him, and him helping them.

"Hey Kak how strong do you think that one right there is?"

"Which one?" Kakorotto asked her friend.

"That one right there." Brent continued pointing.

Kakorotto had learnt to judge the Dark Ones strength by their appearance. The redness of their eyes told how strong they were, the size of the pupil told the age. You could determine the strength by telling how red their eyes were (which told their maximum strength at their peak of their life) and their eyes (which told their age). Their age usually drowned out their power so they usually weren't as strong as the redness in their eyes.

"He looks to be well over the peak of his life. His redness shows that at the peak of his life he had a power level of about one million. But he looks to be about ten years above the peak of his life, which was at twenty-two so divide one million by thirty two and you get 31,250. Now multiply that by 10, which gives you 312,500. Subtract that form 1,000,000 and you get a power level of 687,500. That's a ruff estimate of his strength."

"A ruff estimate Spikes? I doubt it. You've probably got it right on the dot, like usual."

"I doubt it Veggie head."

"Shuttup Spikes. Don't call me Veggie head."

"Fine than, your Vegetable than."

"DON'T CALL ME VEGETABLE!"

"Shuttup both of you. I want you to be quiet. We're supposed to be scouting here." Brent said as he walked back and forth over the side of the ledge they were over looking.

"You get down here. Don't be stupid, you'll get caught." Vegeta scowled out. "Stupid human."

Brent just laughed.

"I haven't been caught yet doing this Vegeta. Oh and I wouldn't insult humans. You're 5/8 human yourself, more human than Saiyan, so there. Nah!"

Kakorotto giggled.

"Oh shuttup Spikes." Vegeta snapped. "Your still ¼ human ya know."

"I know Vegetable." She giggled out.

"Fine I'm leaving than. I don't like being called Vegetable."

"Ah Vegeta, she was just joking." Brent said as he continued walking along.

"Ya I was. Come on bro, Grandpa will get mad if you go home now until our shift is finished. You can go during Brent's shift, I'll stay."

"I don't care. I'll just stay here than." Vegeta sighed and sat back down next to his sister and continued looking over the edge.

Brent started stalking back and forth faster and faster to stop his boredom. He began to run back and forth, much to Kakorotto and Vegeta's dismay. He was laughing the whole time until he lost his footing on a loose rock and went tumbling down.

"BRENT!" Kakorotto and Vegeta called out. They dove forwards, trying to catch the falling human. But alas they missed him and he went tumbling down the side of the edge they were over looking and he went strait into the Dark Ones territory, right smack into the center of their small base.

Kakorotto and Vegeta took one look at each other and flew down the side to get their friend.

'GRANDPA! WE NEED YOUR HELP!' Vegeta cried in his mind to his grandfather. "Brent fell into the Dark Ones base!'

'Okay. Stay put and don't go down there. I'll get a group together and we'll go after the stupid brat. We can't afford anymore casualties of our warriors.'

'Right.' Vegeta answered.

'Kakorotto grandpa says to stay put and not go any further.' Vegeta cried to his sister through telepathy.

'But we have to get Brent.'

'I know but just stay put.'

'No! I'm going to get him!"

'Kakorotto stop!' Vegeta continued flying down to his sister.

Their grandfather Vegeta was there with a few others in a minute. He dove down and stopped Vegeta from going any farther.

"Where's your sister?"

"She wouldn't stop! I was going to get her!"

"I told you to stay put!"

"But she wouldn't listen!"

His grandfather wouldn't listen. He just spun quickly in the air and headed down.

"Stay put!" he cried going down for his granddaughter.

***End of Kakorotto's flashback***

"Hey Kakorotto! There's more coming out! What's wrong? Your all spaced out!"

"Huh what?"

Goten looked down at his great niece.

"You okay?"

"Ya! I'm fine." She answered him.

She received a few worried looks for people but just looked ahead.

"That guy killed someone very close to me." She said after a while.

"Who?" Goten asked.

But Kakorotto wouldn't say anymore. She just kept on looking at him.

***Kakorotto's flashback***

"Kakorotto!"

"Brent!" Kakorotto ran as quickly as she could forwards towards her friend. The two of them went back to back as the Dark One surrounded them.

"These two look strong. I wonder if we could us them as bait." One with a red cloth draped over his shoulder as a sign of nobility called out.

"Forget that dumb ass. We'll never be your bait!" Kakorotto called out.

Vegeta was there quickly. He grabbed a hold of Kakorotto.

"Get moving Spikes!" he called out to his granddaughter. He threw her up into the air where she stopped thanks to her flight abilities.

"What about Brent?"

"I'll get him! Just get moving!" he cried.

Kakorotto nodded. She trusted her grandfather. She quickly moved away flying towards her brother and than home.

***Later in the flashback***

"Kakorotto, Vegeta!" Vegeta called as he walked into the ruins of Capsule Corps, their home.

"Yes Grandpa." The twos aid in unison.

"I have some bad news…"

***End of Kakorotto's flashback***

A silent tear rolled down Kakorotto's cheek. She brushed it away quickly, hiding her emotion from her friends and the dark Ones. She stepped forwards close to the dark Ones.

"My name is Spikes." She called out slowly yet loudly and powerfully to the Dark Ones. "I am the ambassador for the Earth. Why have you come here to our peaceful little planet?"

'Ambassador?' Goten questioned.

'Ya its close enough to the truth anyways. I am representing this planet after all.'

'Spikes?'

'Its my nick name my grandfather, father, and brother used for me.'

'Oh, why not use your real name?'

'Because that would show who I'm related to which is a weakness. They know who I'm related to, they'll hurt them, which is a major weakness in the battle to control your emotions when fighting. I'd suggest not saying your last name.'

'Okay.'

"You know why we have come Spikes," The noble one called out, "or should I say Kakorotto?"

"Prey tell who Kakorotto is." Kakorotto asked a bit bewildered.

"You are."

"And how do you know that?"

"We've got our ways."

"Telepathy?"

"No."

"Than how?" Kakorotto demanded.

"By means of someone. You don't think we're stupid do you? We should have arrived a few years in the future, not right now. Doesn't that at all shock you?"

"Yes."

"Well than."

"Who told you?"

"Someone who knows all of your plans, knows all about you, knows how you think, knows when you use them and how powerful you make you attacks. Someone who happens to know how to make a time machine because of the plans you had. Someone who knew your plan to come to the past."

"Who would that be?" she cried. "WHO IS IT?"

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is this, you stupid little plan isn't going to work." The Dark One snapped his fingers and many Dark Ones came out of hiding.

"Most of my men have been here for months watching you. They know all about your plans, especially the one that's going on with your father, aunt, and grandfather. Hmm…wouldn't it be a pity if they all of a sudden had a little accident and were killed by something a lot stronger than them…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

Kakorotto gasped as she heard screams of pain come from where her grandfather, father and aunt were. She gasped in horror as tears trickled down her face. She knew what had happened.

The Dark Ones usually killed a certain way. They would stun their opponents painfully, so their bodies couldn't move but they were awake. They would suck the power out of their enemy and leave enough in them so they could feel their actual death. Then snap their necks. Or else they would just blast them or kill them. But this time she knew they had stunned them, stolen their energy, than snapped their necks.

This couldn't be happening! It wasn't happening!

The dark ones ran forwards. Kakorotto was glued to her spot as her eyes fogged over with tears. She heard her friend fall around her and she fell to her knees, out cold, without even the slightest hit to her body.

End of Chapter 9

That was a stupid ending to the chapter, I know. But hey, this isn't going to be like DBZ when Trunks came to the past and everything ended up perfect and all and they were able to fight off the androids with no casualties (except Trunks and Goku when fighting Cell). Hehe. Just wait until you see the next chapter. The next chapter is called 'Display'. Hehe.

Anyways thanks for reading and please review.

Katie


	11. Chapter 10 - No Time for Mourning

Sparks of Light, World of darkness Saga 1 Chapter 10 By Katie

Hey everyone! This is the next chapter of DBKV! I'M SO HAPPY! ITS OUT! That's a loud off my back. But wait a second I just added more of a loud onto my back since I just did some major things to the story. STUPID KATIE!

Anyways the disclaimer is usual, I don't own Dragonball so don't SUE!

Brunch is a made up character created by me, myself and I. SHE IS MINE! I just had to add her in here; I think that she will help the story out a lot later.

Please read and review.

**_Sparks of Light, World of Darkness_** **_By Katie_** **_Saga 1 The Dark Ones_** **_Chapter 10 No Time for Mourning_**

Kakorotto blinked a few times and awoke, stretching lazily. She looked about her in the dark and dismal world she awoke in. She looked around her crazily, realizing exactly where she was. Bodies fell around her and blasts flew past her. She stood up and stared about her, blasts firing at her and around her. She seemed as though she was in a trance state, just staring around her.

It was the day and place her father had died.

Tears welled in her eyes as she walked forwards, looking at the old familiar faces of friends and companions of long gone days. They were dead; they were all dead.

"Kakorotto,"

Kakorotto turned wildly to look into the face of her caller. She smiled through her tears and ran forwards.

"Papa!" she cried as she quickened her pace.

She ran forwards, her arms outstretched to hug the man. He smiled and held his arms out as she did. Kakorotto leapt full speed into his arms. She embraced him lovingly then felt a pain hit her back. She stumbled back and looked up into her father's eyes. Anger seemed to over whelm his once smiling face and his hand still positioned where he had struck her.

"How dare you Kakorotto!" he cried. "Did you not ever listen to people's words? Your grandfather's words? Your grandmother's? Your aunt's? Your brother's? Your mother's? Mine?"

"Papa I don't know what your talking about!" she cried in defense. She held up an arm to defend her face as another hit came down upon her, this time he struck her in the middle of her spine. She cried out in pain and stumbled back farther.

"Papa why are you hurting me?" she cried out in agony as another blow befouled her.

"How dare you ignore our words? We all told you not to give up! You're the world's only hope and your giving up so easily! I'm ashamed to call you my daughter!"

Kakorotto's eyes grew wide.

"Papa…" she whispered as another combination fell upon her body by her father.

Something snapped within her. She lashed out at him anger welled up within her. She had never felt so much power before in her life.

She lashed out at her father full forced.

"That's it Kakorotto…come on…" Trunks called out to her as she hit him hard across the face. "I guess you are my daughter."

Trunks grabbed a hold of his daughter's fist tightly. Kakorotto warmed her father's touch and relaxed, her power level shrinking back to normal.

"I know you've got it in you to surpass even your limit right now. You surpassed it right then. Just please, do it in the real thing and don't you EVER give up again." Trunks said and hugged his daughter tightly. After a moment he backed up and walked away backwards.

Kakorotto wanted to follow Trunks but couldn't bring herself to lift her legs. She called out to her father many a time, "Papa, papa, papa! Please don't leave me again!"

"I'll never leave you Kakorotto, I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me."

"Papa…papa…papa…"

"Kakorotto…Kakorotto…Kakorotto…"

*

Kakorotto awoke to familiar voices in her ears.

"Kakorotto…Kakorotto…Kakorotto…" someone whispered.

Kakorotto couldn't seem to pull her eyelids open. She just listened to the sound of the voice.

"Kakorotto listen, please wake up. Oh please say your okay I don't think I could go on knowing that you were gone to." 

A soft tear fell onto Kakorotto's cheek. She wanted to brush it away but couldn't find the energy to. 

"That beating must have been pretty bad, ah Kakorotto, but your strong, I know you." The person whispered.

"Come on Pan, if she's got any hope of survival we must take her now back to CC. Bulma has a rejuvenation tank ready for her. Come on Pan lets get her home." Another voice came forwards.

"Alright, but just be careful with her."

Kakorotto could feel a pair of strong arms lift her up and hold her close. She could feel the sensation of flying pull at her as she realized whoever it was holding her was in flight.

She relaxed lightly, feeling a sense of comfort. Whoever was out there holding her and whoever was with her were friendly, she could sense it. She just couldn't manage to remember who they were…

As she thought over who the person might be she shut her eyes and slowly drifted off into sleep.

*

Kakorotto felt herself slowly come to once again, but a soft pressure on her eyelids forced them to stay closed. She could seem to move her body at all; all that she knew was that she was breath, thankfully.

She had no feeling in her body. All that she knew was that she was under some sort of pressure, but a bearable pressure.

"I'm going to stay with you Kakorotto, until your healed. I'm not going to leave your side Kakorotto, not when you're in this state." That same familiar voice stated, but the person's voice seemed to be drowned out slightly by something. "Kakorotto, I will always be with you, my daughter."

Something triggered her senses at that moment. Memories flashed through her mind of a familiar woman with long raven black hair. She had picked Kakorotto up when she fell, bandaged her knee when she got a cut, given her reassuring words when she was uncertain of herself, nursed her to health when she was sick. That woman, yes that woman, she was so familiar.

Kakorotto opened her eyes to look into clear green liquid. She looked through the water to see a pair of dark navy eyes that were so dark that they often were called black. The same dark raven hair complimented the visitors face.

Kakorotto put a hand up to the top of the glass that held the green liquid around her body. The visitor seemed to understand what she meant and hit a button on the side of the machine that held her in. The green liquid emptied out of the machine and the glass went upwards, allowing her exit.

Kakorotto pulled of the wires and the oxygen mask from her body and stepped out, stretching.

The person smiled.

"I'm glad your healed Kakorotto."

Kakorotto smiled knowing who she was.

"Yes Kaasan, now I'm better and ready to kick some butt."

"No your not. There's no chance you can go out there again! Not after what happened last time!"

"What happened last time?"

"Don't you remember?"

Kakorotto searched her memory strongly to no success.

"No."

"You never heard or saw anything? You didn't hear the screams that we could hear all the way here?"

Kakorotto suddenly remembered.

"I remember now."

She could remember, all of her friends, her family, all falling, all dead. She could remember the painful screams from her father, aunt, and grandfather as they were killed painfully. After that it took only a few moments for her to pass out after seeing all of the carnage.

Kakorotto fell to her knees in tears.

"I was too weak! I've never done that before! I should have ought that out; I've fought better than that before! I can't believe I just fainted like that."

Pan knelt down beside Kakorotto and put a strong arm around her.

"I can guarantee it saved your life."

"How?"

"Those creatures were stronger than ever you, although you are at SSJ level 6. I know that you would have fought it out, but you would have been killed. I don't know what's happened Kakorotto, but they're stronger here than they are in the future."

"I can guarantee that." Kakorotto answered looking up into Pan's eyes.

"You freaked out. Your body couldn't handle the site of everyone dying all over again. You'd seen it once and your body didn't want to see it again so it tried to rid itself of the visions. The only way to do so without allowing it self to be destroyed was to pretend to be dead and that's exactly what happened, it knocked itself out. You alive because of the intuition inside of yourself, your lucky its there."

"Have you ever used it?"

"I've never been through such emotional distress before. If I'd been there in your place than yes, I bet I would have."

Kakorotto stood after a few moments and brushed the tears away, showing no evidence that she had been crying just a moment before. Saiyan warriors didn't cry and she knew that.

"Are there any survivors?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes. Your father, Bra (though I don't know how), Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillian, Uub, and Goten all survived. Although for how long they will live I don't know. They are so badly done by that sensu beans wont even help them."

"What about Grandpa Vegeta…"

Pan looked into her future daughter's eyes, her head lowered and she shook it lightly.

Kakorotto was taken a back. Anger welled up within her and she blasted through the nearest window, blindly flying in rage towards where the battlefield had been.

She arrived to see Bulma, Juuhachigou (18), Marron, Lunch, Videl, ChiChi, Brunch (Lunch and Tien's daughter) and a few other nonfighters at the scene covering the dead. Bulma was weeping beside a corpse that had a familiar face.

Kakorotto didn't even have to think of who the corpse was. She blindly ran forwards and broke down beside her grandmother. Looking over the corpse.

Twice.

Twice he had died.

Twice he had left her alone s he went off to the next dimension.

Kakorotto had grown so close to that man closer to him than her own father. She loved him so very much she felt like she was going to die the first time he had died.

But this time was worse.

He had been so sure going into this battle. His pride was far too strong for anyone to surpass.

"He promised me Kakorotto…he promised me he would bring himself back alive…he promised me."

Kakorotto put a strong, comforting arm around her grandmother as she stared down at the corpse, the corpse of her grandfather.

*

Each of the survivors were in too bad a shape to live through the night. One an hour until finally they were all gone.

They had all taken their turns.

Yamcha.

Krillian.

Uub.

Goten.

Bra.

Trunks.

They joined the list of the already deceased.

Gohan.

Tien.

Vegeta.

Nine casualties.

Nine casualties they couldn't afford.

Kakorotto cursed the Dark Ones as each one of the survivors took their last breath. She couldn't handle the death of them all.

The Dark Ones went after the dragonballs next, then after Dende before he could make any new ones. They had destroyed Korin's tower where all of the sensu beans were grown, killing Korin and Yajirobe instantly.

The Dark Ones had plan ob the way they would destroy the Earth was very detailed. No one had expected them to have a plan of their own, that's probably why everyone fell so quickly.

But then all of a sudden it was like the Dark Ones had never been there.

They had disappeared. The Dark Ones left the Earth's atmosphere.

"Do you think they figured they couldn't beat us Kakorotto?" Videl asked quietly as the women alls at and drank tea planning their next move.

"Quite the opposite. They know that they can defeat us in our current state and for some reason they think that getting the 'power' from us now is too boring. They want us to build up our power again so thy can crush us and then take the 'power'. It will be better for them that way, or so they think."

Pan sat and thought for a moment.

"Without any dragonballs we can't wish anyone back and only a few fighters are left. You and I, Kakorotto are still experienced enough, you mostly. I'm a bit rusty but with a bit of training I'll be able to pull it together again."

"I bet that I could fight again." Juuhachigou added in. "I am half android after all."

"Papa taught me how to fight when I was young." Brunch piped up.

Lunch just sighed. "He most certainly did. But I never thought I'd see the day when you would need it in battle Brunch. Your father taught it to you for self-defense, which you have used it for, but for fighting in battles? I never thought it would come. I'm not sure if you're good enough though."

Pan jumped in to her friend's defense.

"She's a year younger than me, Bra's age in fact. She's strong Lunch, I know she can fight, with a little training with Juuhachigou and a brush up of some techniques from Grandpa Roshi."

"I guess it's alright then, as long as my baby comes home alive."

"I will momma." 

"And both momma and papa taught me a few techniques. If necessary I can build them up." All eyes were on Marron. She took a sip of her tea and nodded her head.

Juuhachigou was slightly bewildered but after a while nodded her head as well.

"Are you sure you still remember them?" she asked her daughter.

"I still remember the ki blast, how to fly, destructo disc, and a few others. I know how to do Kame Hame Ha but I never perfected it."

"Grandpa Roshi could teach you how to perfect it." Pan said unconcerned.

"Kaasan you still call him Grandpa Roshi?"

"Always have and always will, even though he's a major pervert and hits on almost any girl he sees, he's very good friends with the Sons Kakorotto, he was like a third grandfather to me for a while, like when Grandpa Goku was away training Uub."

"I know the story Kaasan, I just didn't think you called him Grandpa Roshi anymore."

"Well I do."

"I did as well in the future before the Dark Ones found out how to kill people that were supposedly 'immortal'. I don't know how they did it, but they managed to kill Mr. Popo and Grandpa Roshi, both of whom were immortal, as well as Dende."

"Its sad when our immortals don't even stand a chance anymore." ChiChi added in.

"I definitely agree." Bulma added.

"Well we can't just sit here agreeing on how sad things are, we've got to get to training. Marron, Brunch and Juuhachigou go to Grandpa Roshi, tell him I sent you, and get him to teach you two Kame Hame Ha, if you both can handle the technique. You should master those quickly. Hurry now!" Pan commanded. "Kakorotto you come with me and see what's left of Dende's Lookout. See if Mr. Popo is still alive. If so get him to let you into the room of Spirit and Time, if not than go in there yourself if its not totaled. If Dende's lookout is destroyed than go to the mountains to the area where Grandma ChiChi lives. Go a few kilometers away from there and there should be a quite lake in the center of a shallow little valley. Train there. Kaasan Bulma, Grandma ChiChi, Kaasan, and Lunch, get going to everyone's places and gather belongings from those places. That includes Grandma ChiChi's, Lunch's, Kaasan's, Marron's apartment, and Juuhachigou's and mine, in no particular order. Move all belongings to Capsule Corps. That will be the headquarters for our little operation. It would be better if we all live in one location, instead of scattered all over the place, of course, if this is okay with you Kaasan Bulma?"

"Its fine Pan."

"Excellent. Now everyone get going, we need to get this plan up and running. We don't know how long we've got until the Dark Ones come back."

"But Kaasan, what will you do? Will you come into the room of Spirit and Time with me?"

"No Kakorotto, I've got something to do. I'll explain it to you all later."

Everyone stopped when they heard wailing from Vegeta upstairs.

"Hehe, I knew I forgot about something." Pan rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed wit her right hand. "Um…I don't suppose you guys could take Vegeta with you?"

Bulma smiled. "Of course. I'll go get that grandson of mine and we'll go. We'll take the air cars in the garage. Lunch and Videl you two take one car, ChiChi and I will take another."

"Oh and before you go you guys take a key to my place." Pan handed over a key to her house to the women. "Take some of my clothes and such, make sure you grab my gi, and some baby supplies for Vegeta and some toys for him as well. Grab all the food from the homes; you never know what will happen in the way of food supply when the Dark Ones get back. When they destroy cities, if they do, there goes any stores and crops will probably be destroyed to, so just incase grab as much food as you can. Once you finish in the houses get as much food and supplies as you can, get batteries and such from CC headquarters Bulma and anything else we'll need, weapons for those who can't fight."

"And to my apartment." Marron reached inside her pocket and threw the women a key. "Please take some of my grub clothes out of my closet and my gi dad gave to me last year out of my closet with a few other things. Make sure you grab my diary off of my desk and some pens. If its not too much trouble can you take the pictures off my desk and the doll off my bed, those belongings are so important to me, I don't want them destroyed."

"Of course Marron."

"Just grab some clothes and food, and my wedding pictures from my house." Juuhachigou said throwing a key to the women.

"Mom you know what to grab for me, make sure you get my diary, some books, clothes, and that cute little doll dad bought for me when I was three along with my teddy bear. I know its kind of childish but if our house gets destroyed I don't want those to go up in flames, they hold way to many memories of Papa."

Lunch smiled at her daughter. Since Tien's death, Lunch had cried a lot, but her daughter had been strong for her, not trying to shed many tears anywhere near her, even though Lunch knew she cared and mourned for her father very much.

Pan ran into the other room and picked up her son, kissing him lightly on the forehead. She rocked him back and forth until he stopped crying.

"Don't worry son, your sister will be back soon. We'll get her back for you, don't you worry. Now be good for both your grandmas and your great grandma and Lunch okay? That's a good boy." Vegeta stopped crying after a few minutes and Pan laid another kiss to her head before handing him over to Kakorotto to give to Bulma.

"Take care little bro." She said smiling as she handed him off to Bulma. "Now remember everyone, if the Dark Ones return everyone return to CC or the closest home to them. Make sure we are always in contact so make sure you each get a cell phone from Bulma."

Bulma laughed lightly at her granddaughter. She then quickly ran off and grabbed a cell phone for everyone and a list of the numbers. She handed one out to each person and made sure they were all turned on.

"Alright everyone take care. Remember to keep together and make sure everyone goes to the same home as each other. For each group your in, stay with them. Don't get separated. Make sure your not on your own at any point. Okay?"

"Right." Everyone agreed.

"Okay. Lets get going.

*

Juuhachigou, Marron, and Brunch blasted off quickly into the sky.

"Do you think Pan and Kakorotto's plan will work?" Brunch asked.

"It better." Juuhachigou said as she and the other two landed at Master Roshi's island.

"Old man we need your help!" Juuhachigou called out.

Master Roshi and turtle were out within moments.

"What with?"

"We need to master the Kame Hame Ha technique for the battle, just incase we're needed." Marron said quickly.

"You all know the basics I'm guessing?" he inquired.

They all nodded.

"Alright then lets get started."

*

Bulma and ChiChi were off quickly with Vegeta in the back seat playing with a rattle Bulma had given him. She had had enough experience with Saiyan babies before they liked playing with things. IF they didn't have a toy to play with they would go for anything mechanical, whether by instinct or not. Bulma had had a little electrocuted baby Trunks a few too many times because he chewed on things he wasn't supposed to.

"He's such a good baby, isn't he ChiChi?"

"Yes, he is. I'm quite surprised with him, I thought he would be more adventurous like his father."

"Who said he isn't adventurous? That boy is more troublesome than his father was when he was his age sometimes. But sometimes, on a rare occasion, he can be quite obedient and calm like he is right now."

"Just like Goten was. Rarely quiet but when he was, he was a little angel."

"Ay, same as Trunks. I bet Vegeta was too. Bra was never any trouble really, she would just cry when she was upset, but never too much. She was an average human baby, although she was half Saiyan."

Bulma sighed. The thought of her late family brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject Bulma." ChiChi began.

"Oh its alright. I've cried enough over the past few days. Its painful, as I can imagine it is for you too, but for some reason, I have a feeling that wasn't the last time we'll ever see them again."

"I have that feeling too. Lets just hope its right."

*

Pan and Kakorotto raced towards Dende's Lookout. They both prayed it still stood.

Thank Dende. When they arrived they saw it still stood strong, although the main building was mostly destroyed.

However, thankfully the Room of Spirit and Time still stood strong.

"Thank Dende, you two still live."

Pan and Kakorotto turned quickly to see Mr. Popo standing in the doorway of the wrecked building.

"Mr. Popo, I'm so happy to see you still live." Pan cried running forwards and giving Mr. Popo a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too. Since I knew that most of your family and friends had been killed, I suspected that if you were still alive that you would come here to the Room of Spirit and Time."

"Kakorotto has come to go into the Room of Spirit and Time but I have not. I am here for a different reason but I shall explain that later. Now Mr. Popo can you show her in?"

"Of course."

"Now Kakorotto you will be gone for a day our time. But in there a day is the equivalent of a year."

"I know kaasan."

"Can you promise me to train hard in there?"

"I promise kaasan."

"Good, now I'll see you when you're a year older in twenty four hours." Pan gave her future daughter a small hug and she left her and Mr. Popo alone, so he could show her in.

"Now Kakorotto in here you can get lost. Don't wonder too far away from the entrance until you know your way around, okay. IF you need anything major you can leave but I wouldn't recommend it. Every moment you spend out of here could be a day that you miss training."

"Yes."

"Now are you sure you want to spend a year in complete solitude."

"I've gone through it before, I can go through it again."

"Now do you agree to bring everything that you brought in out with you."

"I promise."

"Okay then, I wish you the bets of luck."

And with that Mr. Popo turned and walked away.

Once outside he walked back over to Pan.

"I think I know why you're here and if my guess is correct than follow me."

*

Kakorotto stretched out her muscles before beginning her workout. She had brought very few belonging with her, only what Pan had aloud her to bring.

She brought a few books, (which Pan had argued about but eventually let her bring in) three years supply of batteries, all in three capsules, a CD player, a few CDs, a few changes of clothing and a few other personal belongings like her bag she brought from the future with her writings and such. At night she planned on maybe working on some more of her writing.

Kakorotto unpacked a few things beside the bed and took out her CD player, putting in some batteries and a CD. She knew not to bring a disk man or walk man, she would sip it so much there wouldn't even be a point in bringing it and when she was to power up she would melt it or explode it. Not something she wanted to have to deal with.

She began to slowly stretch and train, without much care. She just relaxed as she jabbed and punched, like a routine workout.

*Six months later*

Kakorotto searched about her in the darkened abyss. She could see nothing ahead of her, not even her hands held before her. She couldn't even see the tip of her nose.

Somehow she knew to move forwards, to move against her fear of the darkness, forwards. She knew something would come before her.

She was right. Screams were heard above anything else and she stopped, dead in her tracks. She stared around her quizzically trying to find out who was screaming. She tried to call out the people, to no evident. She moved her mouth as if to speak, but no sound came out.

Fear over whelmed Kakorotto once more. She couldn't move her legs anymore. It was as if she were a frozen statue.

Suddenly flashes of lightening hit from all angels. In the lightening flashes she could see the faces of her family and friends. All falling down some slowly and some quickly, all dying.

"No, no!" she screamed in her mind unable to release a sound form her lips.

"I can't handle this! Not again! Not again!"

Kakorotto finally found the energy inside herself to fall to her knees and weep, without a sound being heard.

Got a soul song, man it goes like this
    
    Kakorotto awoke from a fevered dream of dreadful screams and carnage, the screams still ringing freshly in her ears. 
    
    She whipped her fore head off to find a light layer of sweat trickling down her face.
    
    The Dark Ones.
    
    She awoke to the thought of the Dark Ones. They had killed everyone again. 
    
    Again.

She was worried, angry and upset as she went to work training for the day. The images of her dying family still burned brightly in her mind's eye.
    
    **_Somewhere the time was right, _**
    
    **_Could have been gone in ten_**
    
    **_This world is hard to fight, _**
    
    **_Hitting you once, hit it again_**
    
    **_To know the way it feels, _**
    
    **_Everyone gets knocked down_**

**_When you get up it¹s real, _**

**_By taking it back, turn it around_**

Kakorotto could feel the words of the music she had turned on pull into her soul as she jabbed and punched. Slowly building herself up. Her power 

inside increased slowly as she worked at it, moving faster and faster, but still quite slowly at first than even faster. She had a power surging through 

her, like none other.
    
    **_Get on it, up on it, get on it ­ _**
    
    **_Wouldn't wanna be you_**
    
    **_Get on it, out on it, get on it ­ _**
    
    **_No one¹s gonna free you_**
    
    **_You know, when you¹re keeping it slow_**
    
    **_No matter where you wanna go ­ _**
    
    **_Wouldn¹t wanna be you_**
    
    **_Get on it, up on it_**

It's on - we're living in chaos
    
    Hey eyes shut tightly. The beat pushed her, and pushed her. She new what the music was saying.
    
    Stage One…

She punched again, jabbed again. Her make believe enemies attacking from all sides of her. Her job at that moment was to jab out at those make 

believe enemies, the Dark Ones, and defeat them. She seemed to be in a trance of anger and pain, scrabbled in with the forever tune of the music in her ears.
    
    **_Somewhere along the line, _**
    
    **_Things get chipped away_**
    
    **_This place keeps going down, _**
    
    **_Gets a little worse every day_**
    
    **_I see hate and greed, _**
    
    **_This world¹s a messed up town_**
    
    **_Embrace the pain and see, _**
    
    **_By taking it back, you turn it around _**
    
    "You killed my father…twice…" she whispered at first. "You killed my grandfather…twice…"
    
    She jabbed and hit, her energy increasing. She released a few strict kicks to where the abdominal area on her opponents would be. 
    
    She flew up and around, releasing tiny ki blasts as she went.

Stage two…**__**
    
    **_Get on it, up on it, get on it ­ _**
    
    **_Wouldn't wanna be you_**
    
    **_Get on it, out on it, get on it ­ _**
    
    **_No one¹s gonna free you_**
    
    **_You know, when you¹re keeping it slow_**
    
    **_No matter where you wanna go ­ _**
    
    **_Wouldn¹t wanna be you_**
    
    **_Get on it, up on it_**

**_It's on - we're living in chaos_**
    
    Her energy just kept on increasing. More ki blasts, more jabs, her speed increased drastically.
    
    "You killed my friends…"
    
    Anger just continued.
    
    She kicked and blasted, tears welling up in her eyes. Anger. It was all anger.
    
    Stage three…

**_Falling_**

**_Falling_**

**_Falling_**

**_Falling_**

**_Ya, ya, ya_**

**_Ya, ya, ya_**

**_Ya, ya, ya_**

**_Ya, ya, ya_**
    
    Her energy continued to increase…
    
    "You killed my mother…once…"
    
    She felt her hot salty tears flow faster and faster.
    
    "You killed my friends…twice…"

Stage four…

**_Got a soul song, man it goes like this_**
    
    **_Somewhere the time was right, _**
    
    **_Could have been gone in ten_**
    
    **_This world is hard to fight, _**
    
    **_Hitting you once, hit it again_**
    
    **_To know the way it feels, _**
    
    **_Everyone gets knocked down_**

**_When you get up it¹s real, _**

**_By taking it back, turn it around_**
    
    Falling…Falling…Falling…Falling…
    
    She could see the chaos encircling her. She could see the destruction all over again. She could just see them all,
    
    they all fell, they all lost, they all died.
    
    She could see the buildings topple effortlessly, leaving the victims inside dead instantly.
    
    At least they were quick deaths.
    
    She could see the only hospitals filled to the brim with injured and dying patients, she could see them fall to the ground 
    
    with a swift movement of a finger.
    
    She could see it all.

Stage five…

**_Falling_**

**_Falling_**

**_Falling_**

**_Falling_**

**_(Ya, ya, ya)_**

**_Get on it, up on it, get on it_**

**_(Ya, ya, ya)_**
    
    She could still see the day that she saw that children's hospital full of innocent little children suffering from disease, hunger, 
    
    and injury come toppling down. She could still here the screams ringing in her ears…
    
    The anger built and the rage over whelmed. Her power just continued to grow.

Stage six…

**_Get on it, up on it, get on it_**

**_No-ones gonna free you_**

**_Get on it, up on it, get on it_**

**_(Ya, ya, ya)_**

But suddenly she stopped. Her power staid the same but her mind was suddenly blinded by the site of a women who she had seen so long ago, yet only 

a few months ago as well.

"No matter what Kakorotto, you must always fight your enemies if they need to be defeated. But remember never let anger cloud your judgment. If you let your anger cloud what judgment you have, you shall never succeed in life."

"Momma…" she let her power level shrink again, that was just what she was doing, letting her anger cloud her judgment. She wouldn't keep going 

anymore, she would have to stop. She couldn't keep going she couldn't let her power level continue to soar, or who knows what would have happened, 

her judgment could have become so clouded that she could have destroyed everything.

All right below stage seven…

*

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I'm sure. We need this, we need the assistant of this person." Pan said solemnly. "We've talked over who to chose for the last twelve hours. Now its time. We've made our decision, now we must go through with it." Pan stuck in strongly.

"Alright then, but that means we are giving up on him."

"He's dead Mr. Popo and we need the help. We can just have two of them when he gets back if this works."

"But there's always the chance that this doesn't work! If it doesn't he will come here for no reason and be killed! We can jeopardize another life!"

"We wont. Please Popo, this will help."

"I have no more arguments against it. I think we chose the right person. Now please call him forth."

"Alright!"

End of Chapter 10

What's Pan up to? What is Mr. Popo? How's Kakorotto doing in her training? What about the Dark Ones? Where are they? What about the recently deceased? Will Juuhachigou, Brunch and Marron's training come in handy? Hehe, you'll ahev to wait until the next chapter.

The next chapter might not be out for about a week and a half to two weeks for I am going to camp on Sunday. Please be patient with me, I promise to have it out as soon as I can. Hopefully on Sunday before I go it will be out. After all, this chapter took me only a little while to write (well about a day).

Anyways please you guys, review. It's been a while since I got a review on this story (even though I just posted chapter nine) and I'm starting to wonder if people actually want me to finish the story. No one seems to tell me so. But people don't get me wrong, I'm not begging for reviews here, I'm not saying, "give me such and such amount of reviews or I wont write anymore". I'm just saying it would be nice to see if people actually want me to continue or not. 

Oh and flamers, I've got some marshmallows and I'm prepared to roast them!

Best regards,

Katie**__**


	12. Chapter 11 - Captives, Explanations, and...

Sparks of Light, World of Darkness Saga 1 Chapter 11 By Katie

Hey everyone! Katie here with another chapter of Sparks of Light, World of darkness Saga 1 (formally entitled Dragonball KV Saga 1).

The disclaimer is usual, I don't own Dragonball so don't sue. I also don't own the song All Along by the Offspring so don't sue for that either.

Please read and review.

Sparks of Light, World of Darkness 

**By Katie**

**Saga 1 The Dark Ones**

**Chapter 11 Captives, Explanations, and Brent**

A day seemed like no time at all for Juuhachigou, Marron, and Brunch. They had barely enough time to learn the technique of Kame Hame Ha before being called back by Pan. But still, although they had learnt the technique, they had not been able to master it. The fact that they had only a day would drastically break them down in battle. But still, as long as they knew some techniques to battle with, it would help all the more.

"Pan you called us back?" Juuhachigou asked as she landed at Dende's Lookout.

"Yes. It appears that they think that they have given us enough time to prepare. We are going into battle today. They will arrive by four p.m." Pan answered strongly, not saying another word.

"Where's Kakorotto?"

Pan waved towards the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Bt she's been in there for a day already! Shouldn't she come out now?" Brunch asked in shock. She had heard from her father about it, it wasn't a good idea to stay in there for more than a day, in real time.

"Yes well she seems to have inherited the thirst for power from her grandfather Vegeta and the need to save lives from her father. She hasn't come out since she entered. And according to my calculations in her time it must have been about seventeen months in there."

"Has she lost track of time?"

"I doubt it. She more than likely hasn't progressed since being in there."

"That puts a dent in our plans." Kakorotto stated strongly.

"Quite."

"Well I think we aught to drop by Capsule Corp. and explain what's going on to everyone before we leave."

"Yes." Juuhachigou stated.

Juuhachigou, Marron, and Brunch began to levitate in the air.

"Wait a second!" Pan cried loudly.

The three turned to look at her.

"This is your last chance to back out. None of us will think any less of you if you stay at Capsule Corp. with everyone else. I sure as hell wont. I will make sure that nothing bad is said about you if you drop out now."

None of the three moved from their positions.

"We're sticking with you Pan."

"All the way!" Brunch added in with a smile.

"Ditto!"

"Thanks everyone. Thanks so much."

*

The four arrived at Capsule Corp. in record time. They burst into the building to be greeted by worried expressions from ChiChi, Bulma, Lunch and Videl.

"What's going on? Where's Kakorotto?" Bulma asked breaking an awkward, worrying silence.

"In the Room of Spirit and Time. She's been in there for the equivalent of about seventeen months." Pan answered.

"Seventeen?"

"Seventeen."

Bulma stared meekly at Pan and shook her head.

"What's going on? You all look worried." Videl pointed out.

"They're coming."

All eight shared a moment of silence realizing that moment might be the last moment all of them have together.

Pan broke the silence. "Where's my son Bulma?"

"In the guestroom down the hall." Bulma answered waving towards the hall.

"Thanks."

Pan walked past the other seven women and entered the guest bedroom, walking over to the old crib that her son lay in. She picked him up in her strong, yet gentle arms and rocked him quietly.

"Mommy's here my son, mommy's here." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Now Mommy has to go on a little trip and she might not be back for a really long time. I just want you to know that I long you so much and I want you to know that." She smiled softly at her son and kissed his forehead as she reached to the two clasps that help to chain necklaces around her throat. She took off both and put one around her wrist. She placed her son back in the crib and took the other chain, holding a heart locket at the end. She snapped the locket in half and attached one half to the gold chain, empty of anything that was bound around her wrist. She then picked up her son again and hung the gold chain that had once been empty and now held half a locket over her son's neck and kissed his forehead once more.

"If I don't come home sweet heart, I want you to know that when you look at this locket you can remember that I love you and that we will never been apart. We shall never ever be apart. I love you so much my son, let us hope this is not goodbye forever but if it is than goodbye and I will always love you." A tear silently rolled down her cheek as she kissed her son's forehead for the last time, laying him inside his crib.

"Goodbye Vegeta my beautiful baby boy."

And with that Pan flicked off the light and walked out of the room and back down the hall to her destiny.

*

"You see I tried to save him, but that Dark One, that one with the most evilest eyes I have ever seen in all of my days took a hold of him. I'm sorry you two, I tried."

_"No…No…Not him…No…they can't take him…"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"He was our best friend, our only friend that could survive the on slaughter…he's gone…"_

_Kakorotto could see the sights buried within her memory. She could see her grandfather's eyes as he told her, she could see the painful expression on his face as he saw how much he had hurt her. She could see it all._

_Then suddenly it all went black._

_Flashes of lightening bolted through the sky, crashing and turning up the world around her. She could see people dying; people falling; explosions. And standing above it all was a familiar figure, he stood strong and tall, his face clouded and undetectable. The only thing that proved that a face was there was the sight of eyes; dark blue eyes clouded with a red furry of pain and anguish._

_"You left me there."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"You left me at their hands!"_

_"Who are you?" Kakorotto cried in desperation._

_"And for that you must die!"_

_The figure jumped form his position high up and swung his arms at her. A bolt of ki seemed to jolt art her in a thin, accurate blast. Just before the face came into view the blast came so close as to touch her at she released a scream, the first scream she had released in years._

*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kakorotto awoke creaming with a heavy layer of dewy, sticky sweat bathing her body. She felt cool under the impact of the sweat, although she paid little attention to it. She stared quickly around her, her eyes darting around. She looked hard from place to place, gulping in the air around her.

"It was a dream." She whispered to herself. "It was all a dream."

Kakorotto shook her feat out from under the covers of her bed and she stood up. Yawning and stretching as she hit the play button on her CD player. A different song rocked from the speakers, a song she couldn't remember being played for a long while. She didn't pay much attention to it; she just got strait to work training. She would need all the power she could get to fight the Dark Ones, and something told her two months earlier that she would need more than just the twelve months so she staid inside the Room of Spirit and Time to grow stronger. She knew that she would have to leave it soon, for a feeling haunted her that told her they were coming fast.

But that didn't bother her. She needed to train, and fast if she were to be able to surpass the strengths of the Dark Ones. She just needed to surpass them all.

"I will surpass them all, I will defeat them, whether the future is bleak or not, I will defeat them. I swear it on my parents' graves."

*

After saying their goodbyes to their companions the four warriors took to flight, leaving behind their worried friends and families. It had taken every bit of strength for Lunch, Bulma, Videl, and ChiChi to let their friend's and family go. But they knew it was for the best, it was for the future.

Once the four were in flight, Juuhachigou asked a question that had been on her mind for some time.

"What have you been up to Pan while we were training."

It took Pan a moment to answer her friend. She seemed to be searching for a correct answer.

"That all shall be revealed in due time my friend." Was all Pan had the strength to say in her distant state.

Juuhachigou would have questioned further, but the distant look in Pan's eyes warned her not to push it. She noticed that Pan looked as though she didn't want to be pushed any further, she looked as though she had been pushed enough that day already.

'All right Pan, I'll respect that, but it better be good. You better not have just been slacking off the whole time instead of working like the rest of us have.' Juuhachigou thought sharply.

"Here we are." Pan said as she landed amongst the ruins of the last battle. The bodies of their fallen companions had been buried at the spots in which they had fallen, large stones marked with charcoal consisting of a few single words were all that marked that their had once been dead bodies littered around this place.

But you could tell by the ruined surroundings, the burnt trees, the devastation of the plant and animal life in the area that their had been a fight there at one point, a devastating fight.

It took a lot for the four of them to muster enough strength to stand in the midst of the place in which their loved ones lay buried. They had had no time for mourning during the period of their loved ones deaths and that moment and it seemed to them that all they wanted to do right then was weep at the sight of their loved one's graves, weep all the tears away that had been locked inside.

But no one did. A few lonesome tears were all the markings that remand on their cheeks that showed any signs of pain and anguish. Except for on Pan's face. There were no signs of tears, only emptiness. Her expression unreadable to anyone, not even her closest companion could read her expression. Her eyes were glued to one spot and one spot only. They did not stray from that spot for even a split second. The spot in which they were glued was a large gray stone, flat on one side with a few engraved words marking the stone.

Here lies Briefs Trunks

**_Loving husband, father,_**

Brother, and son Once and Future Warrior

"You okay Pan-chan?" Marron asked her close and person friend.

No verbal answer came. Not even a change of expression. But the way her mouth was pulled back in a tight uneasy line and her eyes were cloudy and engraved on the spot in which they held showed the answer to Marron's moronic question. Pan wasn't all right.

*

"She's dying."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"And there's nothing we can do to save her."

"She's feeling the pain of loss. I think she realizes her chances of rescuing the little one and the chances that they'll win this battle."

"With her like that they've lost the battle before it even begun."

"That's right, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"She knew about it before hand though."

"What do you mean?"

"She's already arranged the future of the planet with the summoning. That might have just given the slight glimmer of hope that the planet needs."

"Lets just hope so."

*

"Sire we are arriving."

"Who is here to stop us?"

"Four pitiful little people who think they are warriors sire, nothing quite to worry about."

"Aren't there supposed to be five?"

"Yes sire."

"Where's the other?"

"I don't know sire."

"Are you sure she isn't dead?"

"I know her sire. She's still alive. Knowing that girl as I do there's no chance that an attack like that would have killed her. She's too strong."

"Than where is she?"

"I don't know. Our spies haven't been able to pick up her ki signature or location anywhere. Its like she's disappeared into a vortex."

"I think I know where she is sire, there are tales that I was told as a boy about this place where you can go and train without worrying about time. So there's no doubt this idiot wouldn't know."

"Shuttup!"

"Silence both of you! Now are you sure that's where she's gone?"

"I know her sire as I stated before. I know these things."

"You better be right."

"I ask permission sire to leave the ship once we land."

"Why?"

"I wish to great the girl. She and I go way back. It's only right for me to great an old 'friend' and give her the same courtesy she showed me all those years ago."

"Alright than. Just don't kill her. I want her brought back to me alive."

"Right."

*

Kakorotto awoke from another fevered dream, the same as the night before and the night before. For almost a month she had been having the same reoccurring dream.

She shook her head and pushed her feet over the side of the bed. Eighteen months in that hellhole had taken their toll on Kakorotto. She was beginning to believe that maybe the dreams were only occurring because of the fact that she was in strange territory with worries in her head.

But something deep inside her told her she was wrong.

Only six more months and she would leave that place, for good.

*

The four warriors sat and waited. It seemed that Pan had done a few miscalculations. By four p.m. they hadn't reared their ugly heads.

Hour after hour went past and still they hadn't arrived.

"Its six o'clock Pan, I thought they were supposed to arrive at four." Juuhachigou stated, not amused.

"They should have except for the fact that they're floating right out of eye site for a Saiyan but within the range of power reading."

"How can that be exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kakorotto stated that they don't have kis."

"Kakorotto does though."

That struck the memories of everyone. They remembered little Kakorotto and how she was held captive on the ship. Now they had to be careful what they were doing, one wrong move and they could accidentally blast the ship and hurt Kakorotto, maybe even killing her.

Pan moved her eyes from their resting place on which they had stared for over two hours. She left Trunks's grave for the time and stared up at the sky.

'We have been apart once my Trunks, my wonderful husband and it was my entire fault. That was a year we could have spent together. Now I am regretting the period in which we spent away from one another and I hope that one day you shall forgive me for that. Now you are taken away from me and I realize now how much pain it must have been for you losing me. I'm sorry; I'm truly sorry baby. To make it up to you I'm going to try to bring back Kakorotto, on my oath as a warrior and a Saiyan I swear that I will do everything within my power to bring back our daughter. I will bring her back or die trying!' Pan clasped her hands together as if to pray and stared up at the sky with tears forming in her eyes. 'But I'm afraid I'm not strong enough.'

'Panny…'

'Trunks?'

'Panny I'm here with you.'

'Tru-chan! I miss you so much!'

'I know you do. Listen Panny what you just said was beautiful. I'm sorry for leaving you Panny and causing you so much pain. I'm sorry I wasn't able to succeed in bringing our daughter back alive. But please Panny don't doubt your power. You can do it. I know you.'

'Tru-chan…'

'I must leave you now Panny but remember, I love you and I will always be with you and our children. Forever.'

'No! Tru-chan! Please don't leave me! I need you!'

'I love you Panny!'

'I love you too, Tru-chan.'

"Tru-chan…" Pan whispered out loud after her telepathy conversation with her recently desist husband.

"You okay Pan?" Marron asked worriedly.

"Ya, I am." Pan answered calmly, a smile peeling onto her features.

"Your sure?"

"Yes."

Pan continued to stare up at the clouds and she could swear she saw the face of her husband smiling down at her.

"I am okay, now."

*

Kakorotto awoke yet again with that same reoccurring dream.

"Two months goddamn it! Why can't that stupid dream stop?" she cursed.

The nineteen months within there had taken their toll upon her patience.

Nineteen months she had spent within that chamber alone. Nineteen months she had spent training, and she didn't even progress at all.

"Nineteen bloody months!" she screamed. "NINETEEN MONTHS!"

Kakorotto hit the CD player and began to listen to the music that filled her ears. She trained in the beat of the music. Listening to the words that filled her ears. She could do it. She had to do it. She would fight, and fight hard to rescue the future.

"I will save the future, I will save these people's futures, if my name is Briefs Kakorotto."

*

There was no arrival.

The four warriors just sat still amongst the gravestones of their loved ones. Juuhachigou hadn't taken her eyes off of Krillian's gravestone in almost two hours; Marron was sitting by Goten's; Brunch by Tien's. But Pan took turns going from gravestone to gravestone. She went from Trunks's to Gohan's to Goten's, saying a few words to each one.

But their solitude and silent morning were cut short by explosions rocking the world around them.

It was eight o'clock and the battle finally began.

The main ship had never arrived, much to Pan's dismay. Only Dark Ones poured out and around them, surrounding the four warriors from all sides.

Pan had never seen so many enemies in all of her life. There was a great range of shapes ad sizes of the Dark Ones, just like people. The brightness of the eye colour within their eyes also showed difference. They were all red but some were brighter than others.

"Okay Miss Saiyan, what do we do now?" Marron asked.

"That's Missus and I don't have a clue. Just get to fighting raise your kis and battle for you lives."

"I wouldn't suggest that if I were you." The four warriors in the center turned around to see the crowd breaking and someone entering through the break. As the Dark One entered The Dark Ones closed the gap behind him. He continued walking forwards until he was inside the circle and fifteen feet away from the four. He looked to be some sort of noble. Pan pushed the other three behind her and made sure that they staid at the center of the circle.

"I had the pleasure of greeting your family and friends the last time someone came out to join us and spoil our plans. But I guess we spoilt yours. So where's that wonderful little future daughter of yours Miss Pan?"

"It's Missus, and why should I tell you?"

"Oh right, now I remember. That baby we've got up there is your daughter isn't it? Stupid baby, once we're rid of you and your stupid friends than we'll get rid of that baby of yours since her purpose has been used."

"Shove it loser! If you lay a hand on her, if you hurt a hair on her head I'll rip your throat out!"

"Haha! I'd like to see you try." The noble cried out. "Did you know Pan, I'm not scared of you or your stupid future daughter. I was the one who fulfilled the order to kill your husband and friends. I received an order and I fulfilled it. I know how easy it is to kill someone." He said barely above a whisper. Only Pan, with her sensitive Saiyan hearing could pick up his words. He had made it so that she would be the only one to hear.

"You fulfilled the wrong order! Now I swear to kill you with my own bare hands. Or my name isn't Briefs Son Pan!" I swear it upon my husbands grave that before my death I shall see you die!"

"That's it! Take them away from my site!"

Before the four new what was happening, Dark Ones had enveloped them. They placed powerful locks around them made of pure energy, chains made of pure energy. They four tried to blast free, but found that the locks and chains somehow put a block on their powers.

"Do you like our chains and locks? They're ki proof! Haha! I'd like to see you escape from those!"

Chains were placed around their hands, which were tied behind their backs. A noose was placed about their necks, which was used to pull them forwards.

"The mighty general has plans for you four, plans that are quite ingenious. Trust me, this will be the last time you see a sunset, enjoy it while you have it."

"You bastard! Let my friends go! Take me but release them! They haven't done anything to you! It's me who you want! I'm the one who threatened you! Release my friends!"

The noble one just simply waved beckoned his hand towards the Dark Ones who took to flight, holding tight to the four warriors.

*

Kakorotto trained hard and strong that day, harder than she had ever trained in her life. She had this feeling that she couldn't shrug off, this feeling that told her that her friends were in jeopardy.

"One…two…three…four…one…two…three…four… one…two…three…four…" she said to herself keeping a steady rhythm of punches and jabs to imaginary opponents.

She kicked hard and strong, flipping backwards into a series of flips and handstands, landing fifteen feet from where she had previously stood. She shook her head, realizing how much her power had grown in the past year and a half. Almost twenty months she had spent within there and she hadn't risen in any incredible amount. She was till weak, or at least she thought herself as so.

'Kakorotto…'

Kakorotto could hear someone calling to her. She turned her head around wildly trying to spot who was talking to her. When she could see no one she stopped moving and shook her head.

"Oh great Kakorotto, now you're hearing things." She told herself.

'Spikes…'

That was what told Kakorotto that she wasn't imagining things.

"Who's there?" she asked. "Show yourself."

The next thing that happened surprised Kakorotto the most anything had ever surprised her before. There before her was the faded out vision of her father.

'Spikes…'

"Toussan…" she whispered. It wasn't the present day Trunks, it was her father, her father from the future, he wore the same outfit of the day that he died, he still looked the same, except for the fact he was healthier and not injured.

"Toussan! Its you!" Kakorotto ran forwards.

But Trunks held a hand out to her as if to say stop.

"Spikes you are needed now."

"But I have not progressed!"

"It doesn't matter Kakorotto. You're past mother and your friends have been taken captive by the Dark Ones. Spikes they need you out there, they need your help."

"But what kind of help can I be when I'm no stronger than I was the last time they came?"

"Kakorotto your strength is amazing. Maybe physically you have not progressed, but I know you, you have progressed."

"What do you mean?"

"Spikes only you can make sense of what I've said."

Trunks's form began to fade out even more than before.

"Toussan don't go! Tell me what you mean!"

"Only you will be able to make sense of it Spikes."

"Toussan!"

"I will always be with you!"

And with that Trunks faded out of vision leaving a confused and bewildered Kakorotto to herself.

It didn't take Kakorotto to figure out that she was needed out there. She didn't thinks he could be much good, but it was better tog et out of there sooner than later. So she packed up her things quickly and left the Room of Spirit and Time for the first time in almost twenty months.

The sunset over whelmed Kakorotto with its beauty. The pink and rosy tinges of the sun's last light spilt over her stilled form as she stared out in contempt at the sunset.

"This may be the last sunset I shall see in a longtime." She whispered to herself. After a few moments of staring the sun released its last burst of sunlight and sank slowly beneath the mountains for a long and needed rest.

There were no stars on that night. There seemed to be no moon at all either.

It was a new moon.

Complete darkness surrounded Kakorotto and her distilled form as she began to walk forwards towards the little light that shown within the remained of the main building on Dende's Lookout.

"Mr. Popo!" she cried out loudly.

No answer.

"Mr. Popo!" she cried.

No answer once again.

Kakorotto was not amused and was getting slightly worried. She walked inside the building and towards the light. She entered to see a room filled the brim with food dishes of all sorts. But that was not what captured her gaze. It was Mr. Popo's distilled face leaned over flat in a plate of food at the end of the table. Kakorotto walked over towards him and felt his pulse, there was nothing there.

"They've worked their black magic on him. They have killed an immortal." She said slowly.

Something surprised Kakorotto greatly. She had not seen the bodies of any of the immortals, dead, in the future. So she didn't know what had happened to them. Btu there were no visible marks on her body that she could see, no rips in clothing, no gouges in his neck or head, no holes in his arms or wrists where a needle could have gone in.

The injury must have been cause by something that they somehow got him to swallow.

That was it! That must be it! Something in Mr. Popo's food killed him.

Kakorotto took out an old pouch from her pack that was slung over her shoulder. She took hold of the food dish that Mr. Popo lay splattered in. She moved his head off of it and took it away, carefully laying his head back on the table. She poured the contents of the dish into the pouch.

Something that also caught her eye was the fact that he had a spoon in his hand. She took it out of his hand and placed it in her pouch, along with his knife and fork. Shutting the pouch, she placed it back inside her pouch.

From the condition of the food, Kakorotto could tell it had been within only an hour of his death. The food was still warm.

Kakorotto turned and walked from the room. She decided to come back and burry Mr. Popo later, but at that moment she would have to get to work. She wanted to drop off the pouch of food and utensils at Capsule Corp. for Bulma to run some tests on and see if it was the food that had killed Mr. Popo. She was also going to go to the scene of the attack from the Dark Ones and see if there were any still there. If what her father had said was true and the Dark One shad taken her mother and friends captive than they must have had some sort of plan in store and they weren't too far away.

As Kakorotto reached the edge of Dende's Lookout and started to take off.

"Hello Kakorotto."

Kakorotto stopped and landed again. Keeping her back turned from the voice.

'It can't be…'

"Oh I can guarantee I definitely am."

Kakorotto turned and looked at the face of her caller.

"It is you."

*

A strong sense of dank and moist, rotting beings filled her nostrils. Her eyes seemed to be heavily glued together, unable to open, but yet she needed to open them. She could feel a strong pounding sensation come through her injured head and through her skull to her brain, causing a pounding, throbbing, relentless pain to creep through her whole body. Every little bit of her ached, from her head to her toes. She could feel her eye lids slowly begin to move and pull open, as if they were lifting weights.

She felt her consciousness come seeping back and her eye completely open. She scrunched her fingers into a fist and then out again and wiggled her toes to see if she had feeling in her body. Thankfully she did. She pushed herself up onto her knees and looked around her.

She could see her friends lying on all sides of her. She scrounged up all the strength inside of her and pull herself over to her eldest friend.

"Juuhachigou, wake up. Juuhachigou!"

A few grunts were heard from Juuhachigou until her eyes opened.

"Pan?"

"Hai, its me. You alright?"

"Besides the fact that I feel like a band is playing in my head, I'm fine. Except I feel a whole bunch of scorching pain surging through my whole entire body."

"Same."

"Are the others awake?"

"No. Why don't you wake up Marron and I'll wake up Brunch."

"Alright."

Juuhachigou propped herself up onto her knees as well and crawled over to the still form of her daughter.

"Marron, Marron wake up."

A few low growls from Marron gave Juuhachigou a response. She was slowly coming it consciousness.

"Kaasan?" Marron asked her eyes still shut tight.

"Hai."

Marron opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

"What happened?"

"I can answer that." Pan stated from across the room while she helped Brunch to sit up. "While they were taking us to the ship they hit us all out. Don't any of you remember that?"

The three others shook their heads.

"Well, that's expected." Pan stretched out her neck, arms, and legs out and got to her feet. She walked over, hands outstretched, to see where the walls to the chamber were. Eventually her hands touched cold, hard, metal walls.

"Well we've in some sort of metal room." Pan stated after walking around the room, her hands still touching the walls. "We seem to be encased in a very small room too, it's awfully dark. I have to see if there's a door around here somewhere." Pan ran her hands up and down the walls and over a bit more until she touched what seemed to be class and metal with some cold plastic and metal buttons.

"I think this is the door here." Pan stated. 

Juuhachigou followed her friend's voice to where she stood. At close range they could see each other slightly but in distance they would be lucky to see something as large as the Empire State building.

Marron and Brunch joined the two.

"How do we get out?" Marron asked slightly bewildered.

"I don't know. Maybe if we push a few buttons." Juuhachigou stated pushing some buttons.

Suddenly a large, loud flashing red light started flashing along with an alarm.

"Good job Kaasan." Marron stated.

The four quickly ran off to different corners of the room, trying to find some complete darkness to hide in.

The glass and metal door disappeared sideways into the wall. Light shown brightly into the room. The four's eyes had to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"So I see you four are awake." Someone stated hitting a button on the wall and turning off the alarm while turning on another light in the room.

"Where are we?" Pan stated coolly.

"On the ship of General Narris. I am the one who greeted you out side my name is Noble Shantz. I am the voice of the General who we call Sire. You shall be brought before him now so be quiet and keep you mouths shut until you are told to speak."

"To hell I'll do that. I'm not going before any stupid general!" Brunch stuck in snarling.

Marron voiced her agreement, "I second that comment."

With a snap of the Noble's fingers many Dark Ones came in. They covered the four's mouth's with poor energy bands and locked their wrists behind their back with the energy chains they had used before.

"I gave you the freedom of going without being gagged, but you spoke when not asked to speak so now you lose that privilege.

The four were marched off down tall, wide, dark corridors made of metal as everything else in the ship. Finally they passed through numerous doorways, rooms, and corridors until they were stopped in a large room hat looked to be a control room. In a large chair at the center of the room was the biggest Dark One any of them had ever seen. He was clad in red and black armor that resembled Saiyan armor at the top. A great cape hung down from the large shoulder pads that stuck out like the old Saiyan armor had. The outer side of the cape was the darkest shade of black possible, like the colour of his skin; while the inner side was the truest blood red any had ever laid eyes upon. Over his right shoulder and rapped around him and under his left arm was a long blood red shawl type cloth that the Noble Shantz wore except with gold pendants all over it and embroidered in gold designs all the way along the sides. He was around seven and a half to eight feet in height, far taller than any human any of the four had ever seen.

"So you must be the four humans I have heard so much about." He said in a gruff, calm voice that seemed to send shivers down the necks and backs of the four captives.

Pan's energy gag was removed from around her mouth.

"Well we ain't the tooth faeries."

"SILENCE! Sarcasm is not needed here! Sarcasm is a sign of disrespect towards me!"

"Well you've got us chained and locked up, you had us knocked out and transferred to this ship. You killed my husband, friends and family, left my children without a father, kidnapped my daughter and devastated the planet, not to mention you had us locked up in that chamber. Hmm…ya, those are signs that just say respect this guy, he's so great! He so deserves respect!" Pan stated angrily.

The large general walked towards Pan and smacked her hard across the face.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way again! Do you hear me?"

"I will speak to you any way I bloody well feel like it! Got it?"

The General stepped back away from her to conquer his rage. He snapped his fingers and a Dark One came through a crowd of them holding a crying infant in his arms.

"Kakorotto!" Pan tried to run forwards but was pulled back by her chains. "Let me go! Let me have my baby!"

"If you say one more word out of turn I shall personally slay your daughter with my own two hands!"

Pan shuttup and stepped back in line with her friends. They all nodded their agreement to what she had done.

'Way to show whose boss Pan.'

'Ya.' 

'Ditto.' They all said telepathically.

'Thanks.' She replied. 'Just try to be careful what you say right now, I don't want my baby killed.

'We will, don't worry.'

"Now you four I just wanted to state something to you all. You are in the ship of me, General Narris. You shall only speak when spoken to; you shall only eat when given permission to. You shall not do anything without permission except breath. You all shall be locked away in separate quarters away from each other. I would suggest also that you four enjoy the last bit of light you will ever see, for you shall be in the darkness for a long time." The General laughed evilly. "If you disobey me, any of you, the baby will die. If you continue to disobey, I shall kill off each one of you, one at a time. Starting with that pretty young blonde over there."

Marron gulped and Juuhachigou's anger flared.

"Be careful what you do Juuhachigou! You could get both Kakorotto and Marron killed if you do anything major." Pan whispered within her mind.

"Yes, listen to what your friend says. If you want to have both this little brat and your daughter kept alive, than I would suggest you stay still." The General stated.

Juuhachigou relaxed lightly slumping back into line.

"Now enjoy your last few moments together. You shall all now be separated."

"Mom!" Marron cried as someone tarred her away from the group.

"Marron!" Juuhachigou tried to run to her but was restrained. She watched as her daughter was pulled off in the opposite direction of her. Brunch was pulled away next. Once the three had gone the General stepped forwards and into Pan's face.

"You better watch what you say Saiyan, I'm watching you. Any wrong moves and your friends and the remainder of your family are dead."

"No matter what happens, you shall not destroy us all."

"Oh, are you suggesting that you future daughter Kakorotto will be able to save you."

Pan was bewildered.

"How do you know about her?"

"We have our ways, as I told her last time we saw each other. Don't worry about the future girl coming to save you, she wont. She's getting her just deserts as it is right now from an old, shall I say, friend?"

Pan was then dragged off bewildered away from her baby who was still in the room, crying.

*

"I see you remember me."

"How could I have forgotten you?" Kakorotto asked in bewilderment. "But how…"

***Kakorotto's Flashback***

"Kakorotto, Vegeta!" Vegeta called as he walked into the ruins of Capsule Corps.

"Yes Grandpa." The two said in unison.

"I have some bad news. You see I tried to save him, but that Dark One, that one with the most evil eyes I have ever seen in all of my days took a hold of him. He was that noble that we've seen a few times. I'm sorry you two, I tried."

"No…No…Not him…No…they can't take him…"

"I'm sorry."

"He was our best friend, our only friend that could survive the on slaughter…he's gone…"

Kakorotto looked up deep within her grandfather's eyes. For one of the first times ever she actually spotted compassion and kindness hinted within them. She could see the hurt within his eyes knowing exactly how much that boy had meant to his two grandchildren.

Kakorotto's twin Vegeta just stood strong. His eyes staid dry although he showed signs of upset. He was doing a good job of hiding it to a person that didn't know him, but someone that knew him could see right through him and notice all of the pain. He was definitely screaming in the inside, or so his appearance told.

Kakorotto couldn't stand it. So for the first time in years she ran past her grandfather and up to her room in tears. She held back the sobs, yet released silent tears, she staid up in her room for days without coming down. The painfulness of losing the companion she had had for so long, the companion with whom she was almost as close to as she was her brother, the companion that was her best friend outside of her family. He was gone. There seemed to be some sort of acid that came with her grandfather's words that went strait at her heart and ate through only her heart, nothing else. It burned and pushed a giant hole through the center or her heart.

***End of Kakorotto's Flashback***

"Brent?" she whispered.

"Yes its me."

If it had been on any other occasion that she had seen him she would have run to him and embraced him. But at that moment he gave her a strong feeling of danger.

"I thought you were…"

"Dead?"

"Yes."

"No, I was never killed, actually it was quite on the contrary. The Dark Ones took me in Kakorotto, they gave me life."

"What do you mean?"

"Kakorotto you know how I was always weaker than you don't you?"

"Yes, but that's natural. All humans are weaker than Saiyans."

"Yes well I didn't like being weaker than my female best friend, Saiyan or not."

Confusion over whelmed Kakorotto. She just stared bleakly into his eyes; trying to gather in all of the information he was telling her.

"So when I was captured by the dark Ones they promised me more power than even you had in exchange for any information I had on you and your plans to defeat them. I could remember you telling me a plan once that your Grandmother and aunt had thought up. It was based on something that a future version of your father had done in the time of the androids and Cell. You were going to go to the past and warn everyone and fight for them. You told me all about yourself, and training with you every day and seeing you in battle let me see exactly how your fighting habits were, how much strength you use din battle, you told me how you knew how to tell how strong a Dark One was, everything! I related it all to them as my end of the bargain and they gave me their end of the bargain, they gave me the power. They put some parts from recently deceased Dark Ones into my body, blood, and anatomy. They took out most of my blood and filled it with dark One blood. They took out my heart and replaced it with a Dark One heart. They replaced part of my brain with part of a Dark One's. It surprising how close their anatomy is to our, their brain, their blood. Well my human part took a hold of those parts and emphasized the power in it, absorbing every little bit of power. I am now part Dark One Kakorotto. Well actually I am part Ninshin. That is the actual name of the Dark One's race but the Dark Ones sounds better, doesn't it? It strikes fear into the hearts of our enemies."

"Why are you here?" Kakorotto asked.

"Well when the Dark Ones began to lose the battle against your group they began to build a Time Machine from copies of your Aunt and Grandma's plans for a Time Machine. You see we stole copies of the plans and copied them, than gave the originals back, so you did not know they had ever been stolen. With our superior electricians it took a matter of a month to create the time machine. When it was finally finished the battle was nearing its finish so I was sent back in time to find the Dark Ones of this time and tell them what was going on and how to stop them. I told them about Earth's power."

"But if I remember correctly you don't know what the power exactly is."

"No, you never revealed it to me."

Kakorotto smirked. "Well that's good. That means there's one thing I can hide form you and you will never find out about." Kakorotto breathed deeply in. "Brent, I don't understand why you would betray us like this."

"Because Kakorotto I wanted power and strength. Also at the time the Dark Ones were winning, and now, thanks to my help, the Dark Ones are succeeding to win. Don't you see? I am more valuable to them that I ever was to you guys."

"No Brent. You were valuable to us."

"How?"

"You were our only friend that could survive the on slaughter."

"Oh wow. I'm needed to be a friend."

"Do you know how long I staid up in my room, refusing to eat, refusing to drink, refusing to talk to anyone when we lost you? Almost two weeks! Brent when you left I felt like I was going to die!"

"Kakorotto you'll never have to feel that again now. I'm alive you see! We can be together again!"

Kakorotto looked over at him.

"No we can't."

"Yes we can! You can join us! Kakorotto with your strength and intelligence combined with the Dark Ones strength and power we can rule this pitiful planet and this universe! Don't you see that? Once the General dies he guarantees that I will take over the Dark Ones! We can rule together Kakorotto!"

"Brent you have been one of my best friends for most of my life and I know something about you. You had as much pride in the cause as I did. They did this to you against your will! You just don't remember! Brent please listen to me!"

"No Kakorotto you listen to me! This is the greatest cause, the only cause! This was done to me on my own will!"

"If that's true than Brent I guess that means this is the end of the closest friendship either of us has ever experienced."

Kakorotto turned around and walked again towards the edge of Dende's Lookout.

"Goodbye Brent." She said solemnly as she began to take off into flight.

Brent dove up into the eye and blocked her path.

"I'm not going to le you leave that easily Kakorotto." Brent stated, latching his hand to her arm.

**Deep inside secret's burning,**

**Should have known all the while what's true,**

**Went along, to fool myself,**

**Can't go on, I can't escape it!**

"Brent let go of me!" Kakorotto yelled lashing out at him.

"No Kakorotto! Not until you listen to what I have to say!"

"I have listened to all I want to say! I'm not listening to this anymore!" Kakorotto screamed at him. "Your words aren't the words that you used to say!"

"Can't you except change Kakorotto? Can't you see that I'm still me but different?"

"Your not you! You're not the guy that was my best friend and the guy that I had a crush on since I met him!"

"What?" Brent asked in surprise.

Kakorotto used that moment to send a ki blast into his stomach.

**All along**

**Think I really knew**

**It was there in the words unspoken**

**All along**

**Still believed in you**

**Now I leave here betrayed and broken**

Brent lost his hold on Kakorotto and grabbed a hold of his stomach for a moment to see Kakorotto racing away. He lifted a hand out to Kakorotto and somehow it stopped her in her tracks, froze her in her spot.

"What the heck?" Kakorotto cursed.

"Do you like my new attack Kakorotto? It controls your whole being through telepathy and slight hypnosis. You see I send rays out of my hands that are invisible to the untrained eye. They send little impulses to your brain telling you that the rest of your body is paralyzed and almost isn't there, so you are still conscious but your body can't move. It triggers the impulses sent to those sections of the body. It's a neat little trick I created from the idea of telepathy and the human nerves and impulses. It takes extreme mind control to perform and the mind control must stay on at all times when using the attack on an enemy or in your case an old friend and crush."

"Well you always did study the human anatomy." She stated calmly. "On any other occasion Brent I would be happy for you, but right now I want to hurt you for this."

** **

**Close my eyes from the burning,**

**All along, all the while it's true,**

**Take it on, or turn your back,**

**Either way you can't escape it!**

** **

It's a pity you can't lay a hand on my though Kakorotto." Brent said slipping himself closer to her. He came so close that Kakorotto could feel his breath upon his neck.

"I was always hoping that we could become more than friends Kakorotto, but I guess you just destroyed that opportunity, didn't you?"

Kakorotto could feel his mind control slip out of place. She took advantage of his pause in concentration and lashed out at him with what little power she had in his temporary lack of concentration. She hit him strait in the gut than took his head and slammed it hard against her knee. He stumbled back a few feet in the air than snarled angrily at her.

"How dare you?"

"How dare I what? Hurt an enemy of the whole human race? Oh how offal of me!"

"Why would you care? Your a Saiyan!"

"But I am ¼ human and I stick up for those within my heritage!"

"But Kakorotto," Brent whispered coming closer to her, "if the rest of the human race were to find out what you were, wouldn't they think you were some sort of, well, freak?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take to save the human race. I don't care what they think of me as long as they are safe!"

"But that makes no sense Kakorotto! Don't you understand? They hate difference!"

"That's not the point! Some of them had enough decency within them and enough compassion to block out the fact that we are a different race and began to love Saiyans. My grandmother and my grandfather for example and my great grandmother and great grandfather and all the rest of my relatives that are part Saiyan!" Kakorotto looked hard into Brent's cold dead stare. "Look at you. We were friends for so long back in the past, you even, as you stated a moment ago, had a crush on me. You knew I wasn't a full human but you overlooked that."

** **

**All along**

**Think I really knew**

**It was there in the words unspoken**

**All along**

**Still believed in you**

**Now I leave here betrayed and broken**

"What do I care what I did in the past? Its what's going on now! Now Kakorotto! Now!"

"No Brent. It's what's going to happening the future, not just what's happening now. What happened in the past must be valued as the present day is. The old Brent would have realized this."

"I am the old Brent! Why can't you except that?"

"Because there's nothing to except. Just go back to your stupid leader and tell him that your stupid little tricks wont work. You'll lose, just remember that."

And with that Kakorotto turned and blasted off. Brent had no more energy left inside of him to go after her. Disappointment just seemed to flow over him. He too turned and flew off.

** **

**Ohhhhhhhh ohhhhh oh oh oh**

**Ohhhhhhhh ohhhhh oh oh oh**

Kakorotto landed at the seen of the first on slaughter. She could see no traces of the Dark Ones. She couldn't sense her friend's kis, yet she knew somehow that they were alive.

"They must have gone into space again." Kakorotto cursed. "Damn it! I should have gotten Brent to tell me where they had gone."

Kakorotto took into flight again, deciding to head to CC. She might as well find out if anyone had given the four there any information.

When she arrived relieved faces didn't greet her. But faces filled with tears and worry.

The four sat around in the living room, reading over a letter over and over and over again.

"Hey y'all! What's going on?"

Bulma shot up quickly and flung her arms around Kakorotto.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Why?"

"I have some very bad news to tell you Kakorotto, It think you aught to sit down."

** **

**All along**

**Think I really knew**

**It was there in the words unspoken**

**All along**

**Still believed in you**

**Now I leave here betrayed and broken**

** **

Bulma sat on the couch across from Kakorotto.

"You see the four of us heard Vegeta cry all of a sudden. I went in to check it out. His when I entered there was no more crying and his window was wide open. I couldn't remember leaving the window open. I figured that must have been why Vegeta was crying. I walked over to his crib and I saw it. Vegeta wasn't there. Only a letter written in blood remained."

"Where's the letter?" Kakorotto asked coolly, her face and voice betraying no emotion.

Bulma handed her the letter.

Dear Kakorotto,

I'm guessing you've already seen the fact that you're past brother Vegeta the III has disappeared. Well guess what, I've got him with me. I'm going back to the ship with him. Now we've got almost all of those close to you in our grasps. Don't worry your brother is safe, along with your past mother, Juuhachigou, Marron, and Brunch.

I know that you want your brother back from me. If you want him back come ALONE to the battle seen/burial site for your loved ones and friends. I'll be waiting for you, alone with your brother. Come at dawn. I repeat myself come ALONE! We shall settle this problem one on one. The general doesn't know I'm doing this, he doesn't even know that I have your brother.

If you don't show up than I shall think that you do not care about your past brother or your friends, past mother, and past self, I shall than tell that to the general this and they shall all be killed off one by one.

And if you think that there's even a chance that you'll be able to get to me in time to save your brother, you're wrong. I know that you went to the burial site/battle scene before you came back to CC. If you had gone strait to CC you would have been able to stop me. You might have even arrived before me, too bad though. Not even your super speed can catch me now.

Just remember that offer is still open. You can still join us Kakorotto.

Have a good nights rest Kakorotto you'll need it.

See you tomorrow.

Signed,

Brent

PS if you remember all of the Dark Ones' letters in the future you will remember they were written in the blood of a human. So to answer your question, yes this is written in your young brother's blood, but don't worry, not enough has been taken away from him to kill him.

Kakorotto crumpled the letter into a ball.

"Brent…" she whispered slowly.

Kakorotto received a few skeptical looks from her companions.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you cared about us all. I guess I was wrong."

Kakorotto turned to her friends and family. "I'll be back later."

"Your not going to this fight are you Kakorotto?" Videl asked in surprise.

"Its my only choice." She stated calmly, her face and voice still not betraying any emotion.

Kakorotto took out the pouch in her bag that held the samples of food and utensils from Mr. Popo's death scene.

"Analyze these samples. Something in them I think killed Mr. Popo that reverses the immortality spell.

Bulma nodded her head.

Kakorotto thanked her while leaving the woman alone and blasting off out of CC.

"I'll get you back for this Brent. I always believed in you, now there's nothing to believe in. You will pay for this, on my oath as a warrior."

** **

**All Along I Still Believed in You!**

End of Chapter 11

And the plot thickens. Hehehe. Don't worry the next chapter is on its way soon enough.

What's going on now that Pan, Juuhachigou, Marron and Brunch have been captured? What about Kakorotto and Brent? What will Bulma's tests show about the food? What about what Pan was doing during the period where everyone was training? What about the recently diseased?

Answers in the next chapter, which should be coming out within a day or two.

Please review!

Best regards!

Katie 


	13. Chapter 12 - Enemies Through Battle, Fri...

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I'm so late getting this part out. I have been so busy (especially since my computer crashed before I moved and I lost the ending to this saga).

The disclaimer is I don't own Dragonball so don't SUE! I also don't own the song _Wester_ by _AFI_ so DON'T sue for that either.

Please read and review.

**Sparks of Light, World of Darkness**

**By Katie**

**Saga 1 The Dark Ones**

**Chapter 12 Enemies Through Battle, Friends Through Time, Lovers Through Mind**

The rain pounded down as relentlessly as Satan himself as the blinding pounds of white flashes came down, striking every inch of the landscape as if they were hitting her. Her eyes were fixated on nothing in particularly and her ears blocked out the pounding relentless crashing and booming of the sky's howls known as thunder. Her eyes closed as raindrops mingled with silent flowing tears as her restless mind wrestled the situation hard and strong.

It had been nearly an hour since she was released from the unwanted prison she had been thrown into. The sinews of the binding truths wrestled her saneness and the rain pounded harder and harder, as the world grew darker and darker. Was this a sign of what was to come?

It was just like home. The pounding restless tear drops of the sky, the mingled cries and shouts from the darkened powder puffs of water droplets, blinding flashes that struck the world and lit it for a moment, yet darkened the world in a heavier state with each blinding flash.

She couldn't see anything in particular as she opened her eyes once more. There seemed to be a dark cloudiness covering them, blocking all trains of site from seeking out her eyes.

Although her senses seemed to be doing nothing in particular, concentrating on nothing at all, her mind was hard at work. She turned over thoughts, words, all trains of thought she didn't want to concentrate on, yet knew she had to.

"You don't think we're stupid do you? We should have arrived a few years in the future, not right now. Doesn't that at all shock you?"

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have seen it!" she cried out, slamming her fist hard against the ground. She mentally tortured herself with the images.

"Someone who knows all of your plans, knows all about you, knows how you think, knows when you use them and how powerful you make you attacks. Someone who happens to know how to make a time machine because of the plans you had. Someone who knew your plan to come to the past."

She looked out onto the world through clouded vision, not wanting to release a moment of her relentless pain and remorse. She didn't want to let go of her pain, but yet she new, she had to. But yet the pain was almost comforting, mixing with her other emotions, only making her stronger. Her sadness only changed to anger, which in turn turned to strength.

But it was the wrong strength.

She slammed her fist hard down and she collapsed to her knees. Her eyes became long red slits, her vision blurred by the bloodshot. She didn't bear to stand, didn't bear to move. The only movement that was seen was the slow, rhythmic pulse of her chest slowly raising and lowering as she inhaled through her open mouth.

Finally she broke the silence with a single sentence.

"I'll kill him." her hands clasped tight in fists she leaned upon them while getting back up onto her feet.

"Brent…" she whispered as her eyes slowly went back to normal. "How could you?" she whispered.

****Kakorotto's Flashback****

"Hey Kak, Vegeta! Hurry up!" Brent called as he ran as fast as he could down the steps of the ruined Capsule Corp. Being an orphan and only having a few friends; Brent spent the holidays with his friends.

Kakorotto and Vegeta slowly stirred within their beds before they remembered what day it was.

CHRISTMAS!

The two took off fast down the steps of Capsule Corp after their friends. They didn't have a Christmas tree this year and there weren't a lot of presents for each of them. They lay in a pile on the floor. The three jumped down and searched within the pile for their own presents. It was amazing how many gifts they were given considering the circumstances. Two gifts a piece, each from a different person.

It was a lot to them. They knew that they were to take what they were given and not complain. It was very busy for Santa to fly and deliver presents with the Dark Ones around so they were just grateful he came.

Vegeta, Bulma and a few others came grumbling from around the house, tired and looking like they wanted to go back to bed. But the three had woken them up so they thought they might as well get the present openings done for the kids so they could actually get on with the day.

Kakorotto received a new training gi and a bracelet (her Grandfather Vegeta had given it to her, he said it had belonged to his mother on Vegeta-sei). Vegeta received a new shirt reading "Little Little Bad Ass" (from his grandfather Vegeta), and a new training gi. Brent received a new training gi, and a picture of everyone left alive in a frame. The three were so pleased with their gifts.

But a year later they weren't so lucky. Santa didn't come. Christmas wasn't celebrated. No more presents in a pile on the floor, no more waking up at 7 am to Brent's cries as he revealed that it was Christmas, and no more of ChiChi's home made eggnog. The battle took a turn for the worse in the past year and even more lives were lost.

So no more celebrating, no more running and jumping, no more cries of happiness for their gifts were so wonderful. No more beliefs in Santa Claus.

No more days of family time.

The last bits of peace had diminished and the world had finally gone into depression, a deadly form of it that would soon take over. 

The last of the power disappeared.

****End of Kakorotto's Flashback****

"I gave everything for you Brent, we were best friends. You left me."

Kakorotto could hear voices in her head whispering to her the warnings that she should have listened to, the hints that it was Brent. But her love for her friend was too strong, he wasn't evil, he was dead.

She loved him, as friends should, no, as family should.

But that love, that mutual feeling of deep friendship like family was gone.

Hatred interfered with their friendship. She could never be his friend again. Not again, not after he had taken him from her.

She wouldn't let him take her. Not again, never!

Her eyes clouded over in blood shot once more and her vision grew to crimson red. She refused to release herself from it this time.

Kakorotto was going to defeat Brent.

"You wont win Brent, you will have to give him back."

And with that she turned and took off in flight, her vision still blurred with blood and rain mingling and whispering together, telling her eyes lies as she flew, images of things that weren't there. Images of her father, her mother, her baby brother, her brother from the future, and her future family all played in a rhythmic view in front of her twixt the stormy skies. She didn't want to let go of it all, but she knew she had to let go to be able to defeat him.

She suddenly stopped. She looked ahead of her and there was the vision of Brent, but yet she knew, physically, he wasn't there. She could see through the distilled form. He didn't look like he did now; he was cut and scratched, torn and bruised. But yet he floated in front of her. He raised an injured scarred hand to her.

_"Kakorotto,"_ he whispered, _"help me."_

"Brent…"

"Please Kakorotto, you're the only one."

"Brent!" she cried. She wanted to fly towards him, but she knew somehow, she wouldn't be able to embrace him, as she knew she wanted to.

It could have been a trap. But she knew deep inside, it wasn't.

"Help me, Spikes, help me."

"BRENT!"

Brent slowly disappeared into the night sky as quickly as he had appeared. She shook her head and looked to the spot where he had floated just a moment before. He was surely gone.

*

"He'll win, I bet he'll win."

"Maybe. But if he doesn't we want to be prepared."

"How?"

"Get ready, I can't give up the perfect opportunity o have them all."

"Yes."

"I want her dead. If he doesn't finish her off than you shall."

"But how?"

"They boy has been fading lately. He'll tell her it all."

"He'll blow our cover?"

"He's not like us anymore. I think that he is beginning to know the truth. I think he's remembering."

"But I thought he wouldn't ever…"

"As did I but he's a strong one. His loyalty and rebellious tendencies are what keeps him linked to her. He'll lose and than he'll remember, I can read it on his face like a book."

"So what should we do?"

"Prepare. I want he killed. She'll be surely weakened by his death."

"So we can kill her…"

"This is just a security precaution mind you."

"You think that he can win?"

"I don't know. I believe that either could. Give him another shot before he leaves. I don't need him losing."

"But sir I just did a day ago…"

"DO IT!"

"Yes sir."

"He'll win and if he doesn't, his little girlfriend dies."

*

Kakorotto could feel the blood wrath inside of her slowly die down as the last of the rain began to fall around her. She could feel the light sprinkle push her hair down and around her back, as it had stood in the downpour. She shook her hair releasing a fray of water droplets around. Her hair once again stood strait. She pulled upon her armor, straitening its position against her body. She was ready.

She took a last look around at her surroundings, checking her calculations. She dashed quickly across the ground checking the traction.

She had been measuring the wait of the rain upon their fighting styles, the traction of the ground, and the weight of her clothes in the rain, and everything else that could possibly affect her fighting in any way, shape or form.

She figured that because of the fact that he had better blast style attacks that she would have to stay close. The closer he fired his attacks to her, the more of a chance that he could get backlash from it. His attacks usually related with explosions so if he were to fire them at close range he would be injured, if not killed, too. She also figured it would be better for her to use physical attacks. He's now better at deflecting attacks, as most dark ones are. She knew that if she were to lock in hand-to-hand combat that she could overcome him with a little strength and brains. He was also far superior in the air, thanks to his new parts in him thanks to the Dark Ones. He would be able to out maneuver her in the air while on the ground she would have the advantage, as long as the ground wasn't completely unsuitable for running in. She would also have to steer clear away from water during the battle. Both would have a disadvantage in water, not just in speed but also in site.

She seemed quite prepared for this battle, and she knew he would be too.

"Brent I can feel your presence, you're here. Right on time." She stated slowly as she stopped running. I know you're here so why not show yourself and save yourself the effort to stay out of site."

As though a magic word had been said Brent appeared behind her. Without moving or looking she knew he was there.

"Brent,"

I can feel you waiting for me as the sun retreats to the hills and I, beneath the blanket of a burning sky, wrap myself within.

"Are you prepared?" she continued after a slight pause.

"Are you prepared?"

"Yes," he answered.

She turned to look into her opponent's eyes.

"The winner gets rights to the other's life. The loser dies."

"Agreed." Brent just stared back with an intensity Kakorotto had never seen before. "Prepare to die little monkey."

"I wouldn't talk." And with that Kakorotto went with all the speed and accuracy she had ever used at him at once. He levels grew in a matter of seconds as she flung and nail her punches onto her unsuspecting victim.

However her victim wasn't helpless.

Brent returned the favor of the flailing fists with accurate and powerful blocks and punches. They jabbed and punched, bit and kicked. All that was going through either of their heads was the defeat of their opponent.

"I see you've improved Kakorotto, impressive." Brent smiled as Kakorotto flung a kick at him, just narrowly missing his head by a few millimeters.

Kakorotto smiled herself. "And you have to. I'm surprised Brent, I never thought you had the guts to fight a girl, specially one who could obviously whip your butt in a fight any day of the week."

"Than whip my butt Kakorotto."

It seemed that Kakorotto had underestimated her opponent's ability on the ground. He was fast and strong, traits he had always somewhat contained, but never as much as now. He was giving her a good fight and almost matched her abilities on the ground. Kakorotto knew this but she kept her cool, keeping what little advantage she had with her. She was careful to make no mistakes as she moved and ran, keeping her speed close at hand. She raised her level easily up to five as she continued her battling. Her manipulative strength played a string and protruding aspect in her seeming victory. She had the victory in hand as long as her mistakes were numbered.

However Brent could read his old friend like a book.

"Its strange Kakorotto how you seem to think that I can't see what's written on your face. You expect me to stay on the ground. I know you and I know your strategies. She can't beat me on the ground so all you can do if try to defeat me through the air. I hate to burst your bubble Kakorotto, but it ain't going to happen."

Embraced by dead leaves as the rain leaves trails of black down my face, I creep through the twilight to that hidden place beyond the lonely.

Kakorotto momentarily lost her concentration at her opponent's last comment. A big mistake that could cost her the match if she wasn't careful.

Brent took advantage of the quick lack of concentration. He spun quickly over to where Vegeta lay, bundled in blankets over to the side of the fight seen. He grasped him tightly towards him as he took to flight, flying higher and higher.

And for the first time in a while he laughed, an actual triumphant laugh. Victory was his.

Through his scars on his face and the battering and swellings, he had won and so soon in the match? The match had not yet begun properly, but yet it was over.

All Kakorotto could do was stand their on the ground, staring helplessly into the sky. He had gotten into range and unfortunately for him, he had her brother. Yet something told her she should go and attack him. Something deep inside of her. She could feel a connection to the young bundle lying up in her former friend's arms, as though a telepathic link had been bridged between the two.

She could hear him cry and that was alls he needed. She was up in the air quicker than Brent had ever seen her before. She maneuvered herself so that she latched on tight towards him, keeping him within her reach at all time. She did a few single punches and jabs down at him whom all missed pathetically. Each time her attacks soared closely towards her opponent he would lift the baby up to protect himself, a cheep move to win his favor.

Brent knew, however, that Kakorotto would find a way to hit him. She began to plummet blows against his legs and head careful not to hit his abdominal area or arms so he could keep a hold of the baby. Brent realized that he was losing his advantage and quickly. He smiled to himself and threw the baby into the air.

Kakorotto didn't know what happened. All she knew was that without a thought in her head she had gone after the baby with a blinding speed she didn't even realize that she had.****

Brent eagerly grasped the brief moment of rest as he relaxed lightly in the air. He had sped quickly off into the distance, out of site. However he knew that his rest would be short lived. Kakorotto was soon hot on his tail again, her baby brother having been placed in safety back at the original fight place. She raced quickly and easy through the air currents after her target, Brent.

Brent smiled to himself. He had her was all that he could think. He quickly increased his speed and took off with the best of his ability. Kakorotto was in site behind him as he slowed down a tad to allow her to gain on him. This would be the perfect victory.

As Kakorotto approached Brent quickly hid himself behind a shelter of an overbearing cliff ledge. Using his abilities as a Dark One to hide his ki he was able to very slowly gain energy for an attack that Kakorotto herself had taught him.

"Kame…Hame…" he breathed heavily and his voice slowly rose in volume. "…Hame…" As Kakorotto rounded the corner to find him he fired. "HA!"

She never knew what hit her. Within a moment she was down towards the ground. She hit causing an explosion on the ground. A cloud of dust emerged around the small crater she had created when she had been launched into the ground.

She couldn't move. She couldn't feel her body, as she lay there silent. She could do nothing but breath as her mind relaxed and numbed. The full strength of a Kame Hame Ha attack was nothing to play with.

She could feel her eyes swelling shut, as her breathing grew lighter. Her mind started to completely numb and she was losing her ability to think and feel by the moment.

"Kakorotto…help me…" 

A soft, young voice called out into her mind. She didn't know who it was.

"Kakorotto…help me…" 

The voice seemed to come at her again, a little bit more aged. Still she was confused. Yet it sounded so familiar…

_"Kakorotto…help me…"_

_"Kakorotto…help me…"_

_"Kakorotto…help me…"_

_"Kakorotto…help me…"_

The voice kept aging and aging.

"Kakorotto…help me…" 

I'll meet you tonight in the whispers when no one's around.

Something suddenly snapped within Kakorotto. She could hear the soft crying in the background. It was none other than her younger twin Vegeta. At first it had sounded like a young child, just as he had sounded as a boy. The voice just kept aging until it reached his final stage.****

"Kakorotto…help me…" 

"I'm coming brother…I'm coming." She whispered.

Brent had won. He flew out form under his ledge to see the clouds of dust float dismally around the place of death. He stood in silent triumph. No ki signature could be detected, no life force, no nothing! Finally he had defeated his long time opposition.

Yet something inside of him hurt. It nagged at him with a strong and pulsing pain.

"Brent…Brent…" He could hear the voice of his opponent playing in his head as though it were drums. "Brent…Brent…" 

He spun around wildly trying to find the holder of the voice. Yet there wasn't a person in site, not a ki signature to be found.

"Brent…Brent…" 

"Where are you?" he screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

_"Brent…Brent…"_

He was being driven crazy by the endless voice of Kakorotto.

_"Brent…Brent I can see you…Brent…I can see you…"_

His eyes grew wide with fright.

"YOUR DEAD! YOUR DEAD!" he cried in endless fixation.

_"Brent…Brent I can hear you…Brent…I can hear you…"_

"Where are you?"

_"Brent…Brent I'm coming after you…Brent…I'm coming after you…"_

With that Brent felt a fist against the back of his head. He couldn't see his attacked though he knew it was she. An elbow lodged itself into his spine; a boot left a mark in his head. He could feel the on slaughter begin as Kakorotto punched and kicked accurately. Unlike earlier when she had been attacking wildly out of spite she was attacking now like the aged and experienced warrior she was.****

"You can't win Brent! You know that!"

Brent could feel his senses retreat him. But his hearing and touch were still active.

"You can't win Brent! You know that!"

Brent sagged and waved under the weight of the plummeting attacks.

Yet Kakorotto made a mistake. Through all of her fury she left herself open to attack.

And that was all Brent needed.

"That's where you're wrong Kakorotto, that's where you wrong."

Brent lifted his arm backwards and fired a small ki blast into her stomach. Kakorotto doubled over holding her stomach in the air. Brent took that as a quick opening. He aimed a few powerful hits to her midsection and head. In a painful fury he continued his on slaughter while Kakorotto lazily tried to defend herself.

Neither was going to give up however.

Kakorotto and Brent used a few of their ki blasts on each other, dodging and weaving as the pace of the battle picked up again.

Neither would give up, neither would submit.

Which would turn out to be their biggest mistake.

Brent quickly flew higher into the air, using his superior speed over that of Kakorotto. Once he was what he thought to be a safe distance away he powered up another attack. This time not even Kakorotto could out live this attack.

"NIGHTMARE…" he screamed out an attack he had created by himself in solitary training when he had been taken by the Dark Ones. "…DEATH…"

Kakorotto could see his attack in the air. He eyes grew wider as her eyes rested on the large black beam emanating from Brent's hands.

She didn't know what to do. She had never seen such an attack before.

Alls he could do was power up herself and hope to delay the inevitable.

"KAME…HAME…"

The two screamed their chants long and hard into the sky as they powered up their attacks twixt the autumn sky.

"HAME…"

"RAY!" Brent launched his attack hard a long towards Kakorotto.

"HA!" Kakorotto returned another deadly layer of ki at her opponent.****

Ki met ki in a furious battle for power. The two attacks hit and crashed into each other, shaking the ground beneath them.

Yet neither noticed. They both concentrated so heavily on their attacks.

Cliff edges crumbled, oceans and lakes grew wild, the wind grew harsh and cold yet neither of them paid any attention.

Their job was to kill their opponent.

Something hit Brent as he was attacking. Something he hadn't thought to for a long time.

Nothing can stop us now. Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found.

***Brent's Flashback***

"Sir we have caught one of the brats who you have thought has been spying upon us."

"Excellent. Bring him before me."

Young Brent was tossed through the arms of soldiers back and forth until he stood before the General of the Dark Ones. His eyes were the brightest shade of red he had ever seen.

Fear crept lazily up the back of his neck, enveloping the hairs on his neck to stand on edge. His eyes were captured by fright, as he could not tare his gaze away. A frightening thought pooled over his mind, what was going to happen to him?

"Ah…young Brent isn't it? Yes Brent, that is your name."

Brent swallowed hard the saliva that he had been sifting around within his mouth in fright.

"You're a good kid aren't you?"

Brent stood in his position, afraid to speak.

"Yes, I bet you are. Now since you're a good boy, you'll tell me where your little friends are and what the plans are from the rebellion."

Brent bit down on his tongue hard, refusing to let out a sound.

"Brave aren't you? Loyal are you?" the General said with a smug smile lighting up on his face. "You know that if you don't tell us we'll find out anyways and when we do they shall have an offal fate. If you simply tell us where they are and they're plans than we shall let them live, I personally guarantee it."

Brent still stood in his solitary position, hands by his sides, legs a shoulder width apart. His mouth was shut tightly in a strait state and he bit down on his tongue hard to keep from speaking.

"Now boy, you realize that if you don't tell me you'll die."

"And what if I do tell you? Can you honestly say you won't kill me when I tell you?" Brent asked, forgetting his silence.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"So you wont tell me?"

"Never. I shall never betray my friends." Brent said courageously, a grimace strong on his face, his arms folded in front of his chest and his legs strait. He stood there in his power position.

_I wont tell them a thing._ He thought to himself. _I can't and I wont._

"Such a pity that your stupid rebellious and loyal attitudes are so strong within you boy. But I shall make you talk and if I can't I shall turn you over to our side. That loyalty is of great use to me."

Brent stood in a defensive mode, ready to attack if need be.

But they out numbered him. All that he could remember before he went cold was a triumphant laugh of the general before him.

***End of Flashback***

A moment of relaxation on Brent's part was all Kakorotto needed. She put the last of her ki into strengthening her attack. That was all that was needed. Brent's momentary elapse of strength had done him in. Kakorotto's blast overpowered his and hit him full strength.

Brent fell towards the ground with a crash. A large crater formed around where he hit and a large cloud of dust flew within the air. But Kakorotto was not as stupid as Brent had been. She wasn't going to take the chance that he could arise undetected.

When Kakorotto arrived down on the ground she entered the crater around him. She knew he wouldn't arise from where he was. She walked dismally over towards him, her head hung low. Although she knew she had defeated him and taken her brother back she had lost a life that had not deserved to be lost.

Right now all she could think of was that he had been defeated.

"Brent…" she whispered as she approached the man lying crumpled and broken in the ground.

She approached the silent form before her cautiously. She kept her guard up although she knew she didn't need to.

She approached the silent figure with a sullen feeling buried in the back of her mind. Although she had won and earned her brother back, she couldn't help but feel a strong sensation flowing through her. That sensation was pain and disloyalty.

She couldn't keep her eyes on the corpse that lay before her in the dirt. She had seen so many, not one more could be handled, not one more friend. She had lost him once she couldn't handle a second time.

**I can feel you dreaming of me and the time when our steps are retraced and I creep through the twilight to that hidden place, beyond the lonely, I'll meet you.**

She turned and began to walk away from the seen that lay before her. Her back would remain turned. She couldn't keep turning around and opening up more depression to her sullen and dead face.

"Kakorotto…" whispered Brent behind her. She froze in her tracks and turned to face the man lying on the ground.

"Kakorotto…"

That was alls he needed. Seeing his lips moved as he breathed out her name.

"Brent!" she ran towards her friend and grasped him into her arms. Looking down at his broken and depressing face her expression turned form that of sorrow to one of worry.

"Brent." She said again, this time more in a plea fashion than anything.

"Hey Kakorotto." He opened his eyes to look into her eyes. He smiled and reached a hand up and brushed it across her cheek. "Been a while hasn't it?"

A smile broke the worried expression on her face. She flung her arms around his neck and held him in a hug. It wasn't an enemy she held tightly within her grasp, but a friend that she had long since needed.

Brent smiled at his friend's embrace. But a grimace over took his face quickly.

"Kakorotto I must tell you something."

"What is it Brent?"

"I have to tell you what happened to me. It all started out that day when your grandfather tried to save me but failed. He tried really hard to get me back I swear to Dende that he did. But they out numbered him. He refused to leave. He kept screaming that they had to let me go. I was in literal shock. I never really understood why he did that. When he was over powered for the umpteenth time I yelled to him 'Vegeta-sama, you have to go! I'll be fine!' He looked at me strangely and said he couldn't let you two down. I really don't think he gave a damn about me; he really cared about you and Vegeta. It scared me how much he wanted to rescue me because of you two.

"But I couldn't let him get killed trying to rescue me because of my foolishness. I screamed at him to leave. The enemy pulled me away into the distance and he realized that he couldn't rescue me. That was the last time I actually ever was in contact with him.

"I was dragged away to the room where the General was. The general tried to get me to betray the location and the plans of you guys but I declined. He grew angry with me and had his guards knock me out.

"When I awoke I was alone in a cold and dismal place. A Dark One came in after an hour of my awakening, or what seemed like an hour. I was alone until a little bit of light appeared in front of me. The Dark One smiled at me and said in a dismal and gruesome tone 'Enjoy the light little boy, it's the last that you'll see in a long time.' I didn't realize how right he actually was."

"The days went on. Every ten hours or so someone would throw a bit of food into my cell, sometimes a crust of bread, other times a piece of meat. It took me a while at first to realize that they were throwing in food because I couldn't see. Until one day they actually threw the food onto me. I felt the squishy piece of meat between my fingers and thought to myself this feels like its edible and even if it weren't edible it would be better to die from poisoning than to live a life in the darkness. When I survived the meat (although it tasted foul) I went around searching for other things that they had placed or tossed in. I found a few small containers of water that had been placed in my cell when the food was tossed in. You wouldn't know how nice it is to taste the sweet taste of water against your lips for the first time in days.

"So I survived like that Kakorotto. It was a disgusting way of living. For what turned out to be a total of six months I lived in the dismal life there. I never got even the slightest glimpse of light. I remembered reading when I was young that if a person were in the dark for too long than they could lose their site. I was purely lucky Kakorotto, and I don't know how I managed to come out with my site let alone my life."

"Why didn't your form ki balls in your hands for light?" Kakorotto asked suspiciously.

"Because I did once and the Dark Ones felt my ki. They beat me hard.

"Anyways when I was eventually taken out of there it took me almost a week to gain my site back completely. When I came out there were matters the general wanted me to deal with. I was at such a weakened state that I fell trap to things. I was also crazy with hunger. So I was placed in front of a great feast of EARTH food. Roasted turkey, tenderloin steak, roasts of so many different kinds, burgers, fries, junk food, bacon, fruit, vegetables, candy. All of the things we hadn't had very often when we were children (luckily we had some of the junk food and meat once a year in our childhood didn't we?). Anyways I ate to my heart's desire. When I ate I didn't think of anything but the great the food was there. The Dark Ones promised me that I would eat like this every day if I wished for what I thought was nothing in return.

"Yet every day I began to like the Dark Ones more and more. Everyday in the morning I would awaken thinking how evil the people back on Earth were for depriving me to the treatment I was receiving on the ship. I had forgotten my earlier months of the ship. I was being treated like a king. I could have anything I wanted, food, entertainment, sparring partners, ANYTHING! They supplied me with a gravity machine, they gave me sparring partners, and they taught me their most updated fighting techniques. I was so brain washed by the way my life was that I forgot what good thing is had back home, I only concentrated in the evils from there."

Beneath a dream, lost in a dream tonight.

"I soon enlisted to help the general to help destroy you all. He agreed to allow me to help as long as I did one thing. I would have to train once a day for six hours in the Dark Room. There it was pitch dark and my job was to keep it lit with different fighting techniques and ki blasts. If it went black in there I would be hurt. I kept it lit and I trained as hard as I could. All I could think of was destroying you all. That is where I developed my nightmare death ray attack. I was unsuccessful at keeping the room lit at first but after a while I grew better and betters until I could keep it lit the whole time.

"Soon the general had a job for me. He knew we were losing so he sent me to Capsule Corp. undetected. I stole the plans for the time machine, copied them and then returned back to the ship. They built a new time machine.

"On the last day of battle, the final battle, much to my protests I was sent to the past to search out the Dark Ones from there and explain the future to them all. I did so and they believed me. They did as I had said and they went to Earth quicker than before. That is why we arrived a few years to early.

"I was behind the death of Mr. Popo Kakorotto. I killed him. I killed a lot of people in the different battles here in secret. But when I saw you at first I was captured by you. I knew strait away that you were, you were the one that left me to die and treated me horribly. I decided to go to you and fight you. I was not told to do so.

"So that is what leads me to now. You defeated me here. Kakorotto they brainwashed me during the night when I was on the ship at first. I realized this when the general showed me a machine he placed into a few rooms that could control what people thought, it initially brainwashed them. I realized one had been put in the room that I had been in the future. I didn't pay much attention to it until now. Kakorotto I would never hurt you knowingly, you know that."

"I know Brent, I know."

"And now I lie here before you Kakorotto, dying."

"At my hands."

"No, not at your hands. At the Dark Ones."

"I was the one that shot…"

"But yet you let me see things truly again Kakorotto. To you I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing."

"I do owe you something. I owe you my life, but yet I am losing it."

"You owe me nothing!"

Brent began to cough madly. Kakorotto held him close to her and patted his back, trying to get him to stop. But when he coughed up blood she knew there was nothing she could do.

"Kakorotto I want you to defeat them for me. Avenge my death Kakorotto." Brent said between the coughs.

"Brent don't say that, I can get you to Capsule Corp. I can put you in a rejuvenation tank. You'll be fine! Really!"

"No I wont Kakorotto. You know by the time I got there I would be dead."

"Brent…"

"Kakorotto I have never truly been truthful with you. Now I think that I owe you the truth."

"What truth?"

"Kakorotto I have always held you somewhere in my heart, further in than a best friend. To tell you the truth Vegeta was my best friend. You were always something more than that. I've always had a crush on you I guess. Its really strange telling you this right now."

"Brent…"

"Kakorotto I think that…"

"Shh Brent…save your energy…"

"…I love you."

And with that he smiled and leaned his head back into the ground. Kakorotto's eyes grew wet and wild as she searched for his fading pulse. It was still there but fading fast.

_"Kakorotto…"_

_"Hey Kakorotto,"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Kakorotto,"_

_"Spikes,"_

_"Kak,"_

_"Spikes,"_

_"I'm dying…"_

_"I would never hurt you…"_

"Kakorotto I think that…" 

His words danced and played on the drums of her memories in such a pace that she couldn't keep up. You could hear him in her head call out her name, say things that she never thought she'd hear him say.

"…I love you."

As the pulse on his wrist faded something inside of her snapped.

"…I love you."

"Brent…"

"…I love you."

"Brent…"

"…I love you."

"Brent!"

"…I love you."

"BRENT!"

"…I love you."

"I love you too!" she finally said to him as her heart and mind raced. The smile on Brent's face greatened as he heard the last words he would ever hear.

"Remember the peace…" he whispered and died.

Kakorotto for began to cry over his body. She looked down at him in her arms. She had never seen him so lifeless before. Before when she thought he was dead it was all right, she hadn't seen him dead so a slight tinge of denial still ruled her mind.

But this time she knew he was gone.

She was so indulged in her pity that she didn't even try to fend off the person who turned up behind her.

She turned her head around and looked behind her as the sound of footsteps was heard. What she saw was Dark Ones galore.

She didn't even bother to fight. There were too many and above all else in the center of the group was the General.

The General smiled triumphantly. His finger began to glow and a piercing beam began to emanate from them upwards. He smiled to himself as he lower his fingers to hit her.

"The peace Brent, I'll remember the pace." She smiled lightly through her tears. "I'm coming…I'm coming…finally I'm coming…peace…such a soft word…" and with her smile still plastered on her face she died, pierced through the heart by the beam. But still that smile played on her lips as a memory of a lover gone still reigned in her thoughts.

**Smile.**

End of Chapter 12

I'm sorry this is so late coming out. I've been REALLY busy! I moved, I started in a new school, I've had a lot of homework and I've been working on my websites. I've been seriously working on the novel I've been writing for a while. I'll try very hard to work on this fic however. I want to have it finished (or at least this saga). When this saga is finished I can work on the next one or else I can begin work on my other fic ideas that I have been dying to write for a while. I also want to write a new B/U fic, finish my B/V series off and maybe right a sequel to my fic _In the Depths of a Shaken Nightmare_.

Have a good day everyone!

Katie

Earth's Special Forces (a Dragonball Z/GT shrine) (www.geocities.com/earths_special_forces_dbz) 

A Heart at midnight (a collection of Katie's original poems and writings under the name Kat) (www.geocities.com/aheartatmidnight)


	14. Chapter 13 - Juuhachigou and Pan

Hey there everyone! I'm trying very hard to finish off _Sparks of Light, World of Darkness Saga 1_ as well as _Saiyjin: Now and Forever_. This is chapter 13 of I believe shall be 15 (maybe a little more).

The disclaimer is I don't own DBZ so don't sue!

I do, however, own the poem that is in this story. The poem (which is the song that Pan sings) if called _Baby Child_.

Please read and review.

**Sparks of Light, World of Darkness**

**By Katie**

**Saga 1 The Dark Ones**

Chapter 13 Juuhachigou and Pan 

Pan leaned her head against the wall of her cell. Her eyes were dry, yet in her mind she saw herself weeping. Never had she been so alone, never had she felt such a disappointing rage flow through her soul, her heart. She didn't quite know what was going to happen to her, but for some reason she knew, without a doubt in her mind, that it would be horrible.

Kakorotto was dead. She had sensed it. Call it a mother's intuition if you want. Her eyes had remained dry although inside she screamed.

She wanted to run, run like the devil was on her heals. But something held her in place. Something deep inside of herself told her she had to stay, something would present itself in time.

Pan leaned her head back against the wall of her cell. Silence. It was a usual and indescribable sound to be heard. There was nothing in the air, no fragrance, no life, not even a single draft against the food bowls and spoons, not a single draft hitting the food opening. Not the breath of a guard walking past the doors. Not a sound.

This would turn out to be the only relief for poor Pan. It ended up drawing her to the first sound she heard, the soft whimpers of a creature in the next cell over.

Pan crawled over to the wall where the sound emanated from. She leaned in, slowed and quieted her breathing and lifted a glass to the wall. It was a creature of some sort whimpering in its tears.

Soon Pan had no need for the glass. The crying grew louder and she recognized that crying from anywhere.

"Kakorotto…" she whispered into the wall. It was her Kakorotto. The baby she hadn't held, nor felt in her arms since her departure with Trunks. True she had had glimpses, but never held, felt, nor comforted her infant daughter.

At first she felt that her mind was delirious, hearing the whimpering of her daughter through the walls. Yet after a time she knew, it was she, as though Kakorotto were trying to contact her.

The next sound she heard was the scream of a passing by guars at Kakorotto trying to shut her up. He just continued to upset her more and kept her crying.

Pan needed to do something. The guard had stomped off to find someone to shut up the babe and Pan wouldn't have of it.

The only thing she knew to quiet her daughter as it had her and her mother before her, and her mother before her was a simple and sweet tune that had been passed through her mother's side of the family for generations. She cleared her voice and leaned as close to the wall and as close to her baby as she could estimate and began to sing in a clear, yet quieted voice, for she did not want the guards to hear.

**"Do not cry**

**Yon baby child**

**Now is no time for tears**

**Now is the time for memories to sway**

**And strength be on our minds.**

**Do not lay your head down to rest**

**Yon baby child**

**Now is no time for dreams**

**Now is the time for action in our midst**

**And memories like thieves to steal away.**

**Do not beg for a song**

**Yon baby child**

**Now is not a time for lullabies**

**While the beautiful song may bring you peace**

**No peace lies in the words.**

**Do not think about the past**

**Yon baby child**

**Now is no time for remorse**

**Now is the time for the future to reign**

**And tomorrow to be sought for.**

**Do not worry**

**Yon baby child**

**Now is no time for worries**

**Now is the time for hope to come**

**And strength wash away our fears.**

**Do not sleep**

**Yon baby child**

**Now is no time for rest**

**Now is that time for action to be done**

**And plans to be outlined.**

**Do not cry**

**Yon baby child**

**Now is no time for tears**

**Now is the time for you to realize**

**You aren't a baby anymore."**

Juuhachigou felt the tears of realization slice down her cheeks from the pools, which were her eyes. Never had she been so alone, not since the time when she was an android. She hadn't cried since she was just a little girl alone in the world with her brother alone. Her mother had died when she was young and her father, he had run out on them. She knew the feeling of being an orphan; she knew what it was like to have no one in the world. She always had Juunanagou, but Junnanagou was always distant, even to her.

That was why she had to survive through this ordeal. She didn't want her daughter her beautiful daughter, to live the life of an orphan. She was grown, yes in deed, but yet she knew that her daughter wouldn't be able to live alone.

Yet as she listened to the muffled sound of Pan's singing through the walls of the chambers she knew it all. Her daughter wasn't a child no she wasn't a child, not anymore.

Yet was anyone just a child anymore?

As Pan's song ended Juuhachigou leaned against the wall from which the sound came. She leaned closely and grabbed for a spoon that she had used from her last actual decent meal that was more than just a crust of bread and water. She tapped it gently against the wall, hard enough to make a sound, but not a very strong sound.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Pan could hear a light tapping on the wall of her chamber. She leaned her head against the wall, checking if it was really a sound not her imagination. When the tapping came again she knew it was real.

She reached for anything, anything at all. Her hand rested upon a cup. She placed the cup against the wall and lightly tapped.

Next came a response.

Pan was taken by surprise. Someone was there, and that personal was trying to contact her.

"Who…who's there?" she said, trying to get her voice across.

"Juuhachigou," came the response.

"Juuhachigou?"

"Hai."

"I thought we had been taken to other parts of the ship."

"So did I. I guess this must be the prisoner wing. They had simply tried to trick us."

"Interesting. Is Marron anywhere near?"

"No, I already checked that side of my cell. What about you Pan, is she on your side?"

"No Kakorotto is."

"Strange…"

End of Chapter 13

Please review.****

Earth's Special Forces (a Dragonball Z/GT shrine) (www.geocities.com/earths_special_forces_dbz) 

A Heart at midnight (a collection of Katie's original poems and writings under the name Kat) (www.geocities.com/aheartatmidnight)


	15. Chapter 14 - The Past Seems Inviting

Hey there everyone! I'm trying very hard to finish off _Sparks of Light, World of Darkness Saga 1_ as well as _Saiyjin: Now and Forever_. This is chapter 13 of I believe shall be 15 (maybe a little more).

The disclaimer is I don't own DBZ so don't sue!

Please read and review.

**Sparks of Light, World of Darkness**

**By Katie**

**Saga 1 The Dark Ones**

Chapter 14 The Past Seems Inviting 

Bulma just sat there weeping. She knelt in the mud of the battlefield, feeling rain soak her hair and clothes. Her clothing was heavy, her hair lay tangled and flat and her eyes were cloudy with tears.

They were gone, all gone. What was she going to do? Her husband was dead, her grandchildren, Dende only knew where they were, and her children, murdered at the hands of the Dark Ones. Nothing was going right for this dear woman. Age was creeping and her days felt numbered as she walked the world alone, awaiting someone to come back to her.

Yet it hurt. She couldn't stand in this life anymore alone without a helping hand, without human comfort. Yet she knew that she must go on, for them.

"If only we had the Dragonballs…" she whispered. "…Wait! The Dragonballs!"

Bulma's mind raced over what was happening. The Dragonballs were gone, Dende was gone, it was all gone…unless…Yes! Kakorotto's time machine!

Kakorotto had left behind her container of Capsules with Bulma for safekeeping. She could already taste the sweet victory grasped tightly within her fingers. Yes, the sweet taste of victory, the mouth of her lover, hugs from her children, laughs from her grandchildren, it would work. It had to work!

Bulma rushed quickly home to Capsule Corp. Videl and ChiChi were there, ChiChi trying to console a depressed Videl. Videl felt the same as Bulma had just moments earlier.

Yet the smile on Bulma's face seemed to pick the two up.

"Are you daft Bulma?" Videl asked between sobs.

"No,"

"Than why are you smiling?" ChiChi inquired.

"The Dragonballs,"

"Yes the Dragonballs are gone, what about them?" Videl forcefully inquired.

"Kakorotto's time capsule!" Bulma shot out with glee.

It only took a moment to register in the two women's minds. Of course! The Draognballs of the past!

Bulma ran off towards her lab in search of the time capsule. She knew that was where she had left the time capsule and the rest of her supplies.

End of Chapter 14

Please review.****

Earth's Special Forces (a Dragonball Z/GT shrine) (www.geocities.com/earths_special_forces_dbz) 

A Heart at midnight (a collection of Katie's original poems and writings under the name Kat) (www.geocities.com/aheartatmidnight)


	16. Chapter 15 - Death is Not the End

Hey there everyone! I'm trying very hard to finish off _Sparks of Light, World of Darkness Saga 1_ as well as _Saiyjin: Now and Forever_. This is chapter 15 of I believe shall be 15 (maybe a little more).

The disclaimer is I don't own DBZ so don't sue!

Please read and review.

**Sparks of Light, World of Darkness**

**By Katie**

**Saga 1 The Dark Ones**

Chapter 15 Death is Not the End 

Trunks slowly but surely opened his eyes as a trickle of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Great, he thought, just great.

Bra sat beside him cross-legged, her eyes closed in deep thought. Their father was in the distance standing with his arms folded in front of his chest, eyes closed in meditation. The others sat in different spots around the area. Uub sat close to Bra, watching her. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillian were training lightly by doing push-ups, handstands and stuff like that. Piccolo was in deep meditation and Goten and Gohan were silently prowling the area restlessly.

All was silent in heaven that day.

Trunks stood and walked to nowhere in particularly, he just walked. The complex around them was stone structures and they were upon a large floating isle, a little outside of the Grand Kai's planet.

Trunks' mind did not wonder far though. All that he seemed to concentrate on was his family. Pan, both Kakorottos, Vegeta, he knew that they were alive, but well was another matter. None of them had come to him yet, but for how long would that last he didn't know.

His thoughts remained on the four of them until he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around and looking down, his eyes met those of the King Kai.

"Hi King Kai." He said as cheerful as possible.

"Hello Trunks. Would you mind getting your father and following me please?"

Trunks looked at King Kai quizzically and then nodded his head, and walked back to where his father was. Speaking silently to him, he told him that King Kai wanted them to follow him.

Soon Trunks and returned with Vegeta who was as quizzical as Trunks.

"What is it?" he snapped out. "You disturbed my meditation."

"Is your meditation more important than your life because if it is go back to your meditation. If not than follow me."

Vegeta took a quick glance upwards at his hallo, which was a disturbing reminded of the fact that he was dead and how much he missed his life.

"All right I'm coming," he stated sharply. Trunks smiled lightly at his father's antics and then followed King Kai.

"Where Are we going King Kai?" Trunks asked as they headed towards King Ki's new home at the center of the isle.

"To meet some people." He said lightly heading them inside. There Trunks and Vegeta spotted three people they hadn't expected to see. Kakorotto sat at the table in the center of the room, empty dishes pilled in front of her. Across the table Goku sat, still cramming food down. Beside Kakorotto sat Brent who looked as though he were about to be sick.

"Kakorotto?" Trunks asked looking at his future daughter. Kakorotto stood and walked over to Vegeta and Trunks.

"The one and only." She said. "So this is what it feels like to be dead? If I'd known the food was so good I would have probably let them kill me in the first battle."

Trunks just stared at his daughter in shock.

Kakorotto winked. "Just kidding."

Trunks sighed heavily. "You died huh?"

"No I just have a hallo over my head and I'm up here and I'm alive." She said sarcastically.

Vegeta beamed with pride. "She's my grand daughter alright."

"What? I thought Trunks was adopted." Kakorotto smiled and laughed as Vegeta's face dropped.

"All right, all right enough with the antics." King Kai stated sharply taking his seat at the large table. He beckoned the other three to sit down.

Vegeta and Trunks took their spots as Kakorotto sat back down beside Brent. Trunks had no idea who this guy was, but in his eyes he was WAY too close to his daughter. He eyes him evilly but when Kakorotto's eyes met him and her glare increased to a state of evil he only got from his wife he turned away quickly to look at King Kai.

"Now I know that you all have heard of Goku here and Trunks and Vegeta I would smack you if you said you didn't know him. Kakorotto and Brent have already been introduced to him. But Trunks and Vegeta I do not believe you know Brent."

Brent stood and extended his hand out towards Trunks who had stood up. Trunks snarled beneath his breath at the "boy who was too close to his daughter" but shook his hand. Brent looked down at Vegeta who simply didn't acknowledge the man's existence.

"Grandfather you can at least be courteous." Kakorotto snapped.

Vegeta grumbled.

"Hello human." Was all he said.

Brent laughed lightly.

"Good old Vegeta." He stated laughing.

"Now may I ask Brent what you have to do with all of this?" Trunks asked. Brent took his seat at the table again and explained the tale of the future and his relationship with Kakorotto.

Trunks eyes narrowed once more when Brent finished his story. Vegeta just snarled lightly. Goku smiled brightly.

"What a good story." He said smiling.

"Ummm…Goku they died at the end of the story." King Kai added in.

"I know," he said with a mouthful of food.

"Stupid Kakorotto,"

"Excuse me?" Kakorotto asked in surprise.

"No not you, the one they call Goku, the one you're named after." He stated sharply.

"Oh, well would you mind just calling him Goku so we don't get confused."

"Yes."

"But would you do it?"

"No."

"Even for me?"

"No."

Kakorotto sighed heavily.

"Then everyone just call me Spikes." She stated leaning back in her chair.

"I'll call you want I damn well feel like calling you."

"No you'll call me what I damn well feel like being called."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why should I care?"

"Because I'm stronger than you."

"Oh?"

"Ya, do you really want to test that out gramps?" she smiled wickedly.

Vegeta just growled.

"Fine."

"Fine with me."

King Kai stood up and put his fist down on the table. Bubbles who had just entered the room with Gregory jumped with fear.

"Later you two! Right now we have a world to save. Leave your foolish prides out of it! Vegeta your pride has done enough damage over time and Kakorotto I don't want to know what yours can do."

Trunks just shook his head. Goku laughed.

"They're too much alike Trunks. I don't know how you put up with them."

"Neither do I Goku, neither do I."

"All right can I now get back to what I was saying?" King Kai asked, his temper beginning to control itself again.

"Of course King Kai, continue." Kakorotto put in before anyone else could say anything. Brent smiled.

"Thank you Kakorotto. Now as Goku will be able to tell you he has been living with the Grand Kai since his merge with the Eternal Dragon, which in turn killed his mortal body. Now I have been confronted by the Grand Kai about what is happening on Earth. He told me that at one time, long before even I was a Kai, the Supreme Kai held a test for a few people who he felt could withstand the test. On a planet in the distant universe a war waged and the people there were losing to a mysterious force. Their strongest warriors past away in battle. But the Supreme Kai had a test for them, five of them, where they would train with the Grand Kai and if they managed to defeat him in a fight they would go on to fight the Supreme Kai. If they managed to defeat him they were granted back their life. Only one fo those five warriors managed to do it. The Grand Kai has spoken with the Supreme Kai about the issue on Earth and he has told the Grand Kai to tell em that five of the Earth's greatest warriors may fight to gain back the lives they lost."

"But King Kai if we lost our lives in this battle even if we gain our lives back how do you know we can manage to do any good? We coudk very easily be killed again."

"Yes but listen to this. If the Grand Kai or Supreme Kai do not believe youa re ready to face them than they shall put you in their own chamber, much like the Room of Spirit and Time but in which is full of opsticles. It works differently than the Room of Spirit and Time in which oen hour out here is equivilant to one eyar within there. Within there the opsticles are difficult, what with having to fight differne toponants created through magic, training in gravity fields, opsticles courses, things like that. Other opsticles require team work, other require strategy. None are easy."

"So what are you saying King Kai? The five of us hav e ahcne to gain oru lives back?"

"Yes."

"But I don't understand King Kai, in the future no one regained their lives." Kakorotto stated. "No one came back."

"That is because, young Kakorotto, no one passed the test. You only have one chance. You may battle the both Kai's twice, once when you first go and once after you have completed the tests unless you have beaten him the first time. In the future, everyone who was selected, the five warriors, lost."

Kakorotto scanned the room, looking from person to person's expressions.

"Tell me, who in the future were the ones who tried?"

King Kai shook his head.

"I do not know young Kakorotto. Impossible for me to tell that is."

Kakorotto nodded her head wisely.

"So the five of us have been selected?"

"Yes, I believe you five are ht emost likely to pass. I trust in all of you. But you all msut decide now whether you want to do it or not. I believe all five of youa re ready to tak eont eh Grand Kai, but the Supreme Kai is a whole other story. You msut be strong, determined, and," Kign Kai glared at Kakorotto and Vegeta, "ready to put your pride aside and fight as a team or do things you wouldn't usually do."

All five looked around at each other and then back at King Kai.

"What do you all say?"

Kakorotto just had one more question. "King Kai what about the others? Will they remain dead?"

"There is nothing the Supreme Kai can do for them." Was all that he to say.

Kakorotto glances around the group.

"I'm game."

Goku took a hard swollow or food. "Me too."

Trunks nodded. "What have we got to lose?"

Brent looked over at Kakorotto and then smiled. "Where Kakorotto goes I go."

Kakorotto looked over at Vegeta.

"What about you?" she asked.

Vegeta grumbled out something about hating to have to work with Kakorotto again but nodded. "Whatever."

"Good, I'm glad your all in it. Now we msut make haste. If you have anything to say to the others say it now for we have to go nearly immediately. The situation on Earth worsens."

The five stood up to exit the room.

"I'll be back for you in ten minutes." King Kai stated. "Now I must contact the Grand Kai with this development."

***

"And that's what's happened down on Earth and that's what's going to happen to us." Kakorotto concluded as she finsiehd the developments on what was happening on Earth as well as the plan that Kign Kai had brought to their attention.

"So baisically you guys have to beat both the Grand Kai and Supreme Kai in fights and then you get to go back to Earth, alive?" Krillian asked quizzically trying to digest it all.

"Baisically yes." Trunks stated.

Gohan nodded his head wisely.

"Interesting development we've got going on here." He stated.

"Yes Grandpa Gohan."

"Dad what do you say about it all? How good of a chance do you guys have of defeating these Kais?"

"Pretty good son, I often defeat the Grand Kai in spars hands down. I know that all of us can defeat the Grand Kai. But the Supreme Kai is a whole different matter."

"Can you guys do it though?" persisted Goten.

"Great Uncle Goten I swear to you on the lives of all of those still living on Earth that I shall succeed." Kakorotto stated. "I know that I shall train as hard as I can for however long it takes until I know I am ready to defeat the Kais. It shall be done, I promise."

Goten smiled.

"I believe you Kakorotto. Good luck." He stated as King Kai approached. The five chosen warriors looked towards King Kai.

"Its time to face destiny guys, you ready?"

"Yup." Trunks stated for all of them. With that they turned and followed King Kai to get to the Grand Kai's planet.

End of Chapter 15

Please review.****

Earth's Special Forces (a Dragonball Z/GT shrine) (www.geocities.com/earths_special_forces_dbz) 

A Heart at Midnight (a collection of Katie's original poems and writings under the name Kat) (www.geocities.com/aheartatmidnight)


End file.
